Bond of Nakama
by shinxshinx1595
Summary: Ever since that faithful day that casted them away from their real home, Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and his team overcome their lost lives to replace them with new ones. But with them being torn apart from a long time ago, will they ever meet again? And will a certain straw hat captain get them back home to their real world? Or will they succumb to the fate of despair?
1. The Meeting!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Here's the rewrite of Bond of Nakama**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Finally a new island!" Luffy cheered, immediately jumping off of the Sunny. "Oi! Luffy! Before you go exploring, make sure you be back before sunset at the Sunny!" Nami called as their captain took off in a blur of speed into the forest. "I wonder if there's a shop here anyways. Anyone going to stay behind this time?" Nami muttered then raised her voice for the rest to hear.<p>

"I'll stay behind, I have to make sure while we were at Thriller Bark that that negative lady didn't sabotage the weapons or anything." Franky said, then walked off somewhere else into the Sunny. "Come on, let's get going." Nami said, turning to leave.

"Coming Nami-swan~!" Sanji called, following after her. "Shitty cook." Zoro mumbled, going off on his own way. "I hope he doesn't get lost, wait, who am I kidding?" Usopp asked, sweatdropping at his own comment. "Yohohoho, I guess I'll accompany the rest of you along our merry way." Brook said, following the rest on the path of cheery blossoms.

* * *

><p>"Gah!" A small blonde child cried out, getting hit hard with a bat. You could easily see his cerulean blue eyes glowing in hate, blood leaking out of his head. His shirt was ripped up badly, his shorts barely in tact and a black thick metal collar on his neck with an engraving could be seen. "Get away you demon! Go back into the mountains before we get Lord Sedo on you!" The boy had tears well up in his eyes soon after.<p>

"Fine! I didn't want to buy stuff from you anyways!" He screamed with tears, then ran off, tripping on his broken leg. "Hmm? Oh! Are you okay?" Chopper immediately asked when he seen the boy and his shape. "Leave me alone. You're like the rest of them." The boy snarled out, then ran off, somehow being able to run with a broken leg. "Wait!" Chopper cried out, but the boy was long gone into the forest.

"Don't worry about that demon. He'll be healed up by tonight anyways." A villager said coldly, glaring at where the boy had traveled to. "Demon? He doesn't seem like a demon." Brook spoke, Robin merely listening into the conversation. "He has this unique power that Lord Sedo sealed away so he wouldn't kill us all. Namikaze D. Minato lost his life in the place of Lord Sedo, so he wouldn't lose his life." The man shot back angered.

_'Another person of the Will of D...' _Robin thought to herself. "That doesn't mean the boy's a demon." The villager gave Nami a look of shock. "He murdered people, that's why the collar is on the Demon's neck to block his memories and true potential! He was the one who killed Uzumaki Kushina and Namikaze D. Minato! Their own baby son killed them!" The villager roared before walking away angry.

* * *

><p>"Why... why do they hate me? I didn't do nothing wrong." The blonde cried to himself at the top of the tallest mountain on the island. "<strong>Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" <strong>He heard a voice echo around the mountain, a scowl overcoming his face. "Damn devil fruit users trying to assassinate me to get the village's approval. Now to try this damn machine and see if my creation works." The blonde muttered, turning and turning on a button on a staff. It released a invisible wave of strength that surrounded the mountain.

"Now let's see if you can get me if the seastone vibration waves get ya." The blonde said smugly, leaning back at the edge of the cave to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Uggh... Now I feel really tired." Luffy groaned, looking at the top of the mountain which was just one more extra shot away. "Either get off the mountain or continue on. I choose the second one!" Luffy laughed out, stretching his hand out back, taking aim. "<strong>Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" <strong>Luffy shot himself up, now entering the cave to see a battered and bruised blonde boy from before sleeping peacefully.

"Kid... are you... okay...?" Luffy felt really dizzy, his face heating up as he found a shaking staff. He moved to grab it but immediately when he touched it, he felt all his energy used up, and collapsed onto the ground unconscious as the sun started to set.

* * *

><p>"Luffy isn't back yet." Usopp said, the sun already had set by then. "Even Zoro is back, and Luffy knows where the Sunny was, he couldn't have gotten lost." Chopper pointed out, making Zoro's eye twitch a bit. "Maybe he's running late or eating all the food in the village?" Sanji said, lighting his cigarette with his lighter.<p>

"We would have heard the chaos by now, but he isn't back still." Franky pointed out, Nami soon giving a sigh. "We can't look for him when it's night, we'll just have to hope he found somewhere to stay for the night." Nami said, the crew returning a slight nod, knowing they were going to search for their meat loving captain in the morning.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Oi! Sir!" Luffy groaned, soon sitting up to see the blonde from before shooting him a glare. He glanced around to see a fireplace where the staff used to be. "How the hell did you get up here! This is my home! I don't allow any devil fruit user here! I even created the first seastone vibration staff! It drove away all devil fruit users but you! Why is that?" He asked, tilting his head to the side in confusion, forgetting he was yelling at the teen.<p>

"Where's my hat?" Luffy immediately asked when he didn't see his precious straw that around. "With my staff hidden. I suggest you stay here for the night and get more sleep. The villager's are starting the Fox Hunt again. Always on the full moon too." The blonde muttered, wrapping himself in what looked like a worn out blanket.

"Who are you? Can I have my hat back? Oh yeah! My name's Monkey D. Luffy!" Luffy said, the blonde soon walking to a box of objects and pulling out the precious straw hat of Luffy's. "Here. My name... Naruto Heiwana Uzumaki-Namikaze. I'm from another dimension! That's all I can remember. The people here hurt me and bully me for even being alive." Naruto said, hugging his knees to his chest as Luffy put his precious straw hat on his head.

"Why do they do that?" Luffy questioned, unable to see why a child would get harmed that way. "Because they believe I killed my own parents. They died saving me from a masked man the day of my birth in my dimension." He blinked and held himself in pain, realizing he gained another memory. "Poor you." Luffy said, trying not to pity the poor boy.

"I hate my life. I rather die. Kill me now if you're a pirate. I have no purpose in life. I'm only acknowledged as something that shouldn't exist." Naruto moved his hand into the fire, but if luck wanted him alive, it immediately went out. "Don't you dare commit suicide! Life has meaning if you have a dream! What's your dream Naruto?" Luffy said, anger bubbling through him at the blonde trying to give up his life too early.

"I have nothing to dream of but to see if I could see the sun the next day. No one shows me love. I have no one. Now just kill me." Luffy smacked Naruto over the head, the blonde immediately punching Luffy in the gut, which actually was very powerful which surprised the straw hat captain. "You jerk! What was that for!" Naruto cried as Luffy's eyes caught sight of the collar.

"Why don't you take that thing off?" Luffy questioned, Naruto raising an eyebrow at the captain. "Hmm? The metal memory sealer? I can't. The village leader Sedo, captain of the Red Dawn Pirates, keeps the key to this. His bounty is **500,000,000£**. No one's ever defeated a Memori Memori no Mi user, and he wields an ancient art of ninjutsu." Naruto replied, glancing at the full moon in awe.

"Ninjutsu?" Luffy questioned in confusion, cocking his head to the side in confusion. "The art of using elements or awesome magic without a devil fruit. Take Fire Fist Ace for example, he can control fire itself. Ninjutsu can let people mimic the elements, using fire like him, just not to his extent but the exception of Sasuke Uchiha. One of the Deadly Four." Naruto replied, not looking away from the moon.

"Deadly Four?" Luffy had to question once again in a state of confusion. "They are four legendary ninja that came from the same dimension as me. They stirred a ruckus enough for the World Government and Marines putting up a bounty over **900,000,000£** for their heads. "Amataratsu God" Sasuke Uchiha is one of them, another is "Disastrous Medic" Sakura Haruno. The third is "Illusionist Kitsune" Menma while the fourth had a nickname of the "Immortal Sage of the Ninja"." Naruto said with a hum, imaging them all together attacking someone.

"Sweet! Hey, wanna be my nakama?" Luffy asked, but Naruto shook his head. "I'm waiting for this collar to be taken off. I want my memories back before I ever leave this island. Get the key from Sedo and I will think about being your nakama and joining your crew." Naruto replied, then gave a yawn. "G'night Luffy." Naruto yawned out, then leaned back to sleep.

"Menma... Why does that name ring bells in my head." Luffy whispered, then gave a quiet laugh. "Eh, I'll figure it out sometime soon." Luffy leaned back on the cavern wall, then went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"Aaachoo!" Menma Namikaze sneezed, pushing his blonde locks out of his head. "How long are we going to track down that bastard?" Menma gave a whine to his partner, pulling up the cloak surround his short sleeved shirt. "Not that long Menma, you could always go back to the Moby Dick and prank Marco with those illusions." Ace replied with a snicker, Menma gaining a tick mark on the side of his head.<p>

"I can't believe we're partners." Menma groaned out, following Ace deeper into Banaro island. "We will bring Teach to justice Menma, and plus you still owe me since we met." Ace teased, Menma's eyes now burning brightly with fire. "Just because that god damn thing tried to eat me when I was a chibi form, doesn't mean the former captain of the Spades Pirates needs to get cocky." Menma shot back annoyed, then felt a pulsation go around his body, making him stop.

"Anything wrong?" Ace asked, his teasing voice replaced with a concerned one for his friend. "Yeah, I just have this feeling we're going to get captured or some crap. Can't we set up camp tonight. The full moon has already risen anyways." Menma replied, leaning against a tree with a yawn. "Fine fine fine, but I just wanna find Teach soon so we can get this over with." Ace shot back, taking off his bag and leaning on a tree of his own.

"I wonder how Sasuke is handling it back with Marco." Menma brought up, immediately bringing a smile up onto Ace's face. "You know those two don't get along." Menma gave a small laugh. "I know. It's just fun imaging how Whitebeard put those two together to run that division." Menma brought up, making Ace chuckle at the remembrance of the last fight the two got into.

* * *

><p>"Fuck off!" Sasuke roared, running on water away from the ship, away from his dumb ass partner as he glanced up at the moon. Oh how he longed to see his teammates once again, but since the Four Way Deadlock at Sabaody, it doesn't seem good for that to ever happen again. He stopped on an island, hopping into a tree to sleep in for the night.<p>

"I wonder how you're doing Sakura. You're my girlfriend, and we split away since that battle. You've been hiding out at Sabaody Archipelago haven't ya? I wish I could see you and Naruto again, even that baka Menma. I hope we do, I miss the family we had together. I can't get used to being on a crew with that dumbass pineapple head who says his flames burn brighter than mine." Sasuke said, watching the moon in sorrow.

"Maybe we can meet again, someday." Sasuke whispered, clutching onto a picture in his pocket, resorting to pulling out four wanted posters.

**Wanted Dead or Alive**

_**"Amatarasu God" Sasuke Uchiha : 910,000,000£**_

_**"Disastrous Medic" Sakura Haruno : 905,000,000£**_

_**"Illusionist Kitsune" Menma Namikaze : 915,000,000£**_

_**"Immortal Sage of the Ninja" Naruto Uzumaki : 920,000,000£**_

"Ahh, those were the old days hmm?" Sasuke said with a faint smile, remembering the attack they had caused that day which brought a bigger smile to the Uchiha's face. "I hope we may meet again."


	2. Encounter! Menma vs Teach!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden. **_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Ace!" Menma jolted awake screaming his name when he smelled too much fire. The fire man was no where to be seen, his backpack on the ground. "Damn it! Just like Alabasta, the whole Teach thing and the Whitebeard encounter!" Menma cursed, grabbing the bag and throwing it into a cavern that was secluded in the trees.<p>

"I'm coming!" Menma ran as he seen a giant fireball, his eyes widening. "Ace is at his limit! Shit!" Menma soon arrived to see Ace collapse and Teach laughing. "Teach! Leave him alone and face me!" Menma roared, running over and standing in front of Ace protecting him. "You want a taste of my power brat? I don't see why your bounty is so high when you relie on Ace for mostly everything." Menma frowned at Teach, getting very pissed off.

"I give him the glory and I get the satisfaction seeing my nakama happy as can be. When he wanted me as his partner for the second division I gladly accepted, he only knows my true strength. Oyaji and him only know what power I can use." Menma said, body glowing in a dark aura. "Darkness versus dark chakra huh? Let's see who's powerful!" Teach laughed, Menma grabbing Ace's unconscious body while jumping back.

**"Nine Masked Svāhā… Azure, White, Vermilion, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jewel… Nine Masked Beasts!"** Menma called, a giant summoning sign appearing into the air as four priests and five animals came out with kitsune masks on their faces. "Kill Teach. Do not fail me." Menma said, which the beasts and priests took off in a coordinated attack. "Damn it! Wake up Ace! You know I can't keep my good side out forever!" Menma hissed, taking off in a sprint through the forest as the black strip of his hair grew out, but his nakama remained unconscious.

"Damn it!" Menma growled out, stopping in the cave to set Ace down. He soon wrote a hastily note on a piece of paper before taking off running to see Teach taking out Vermilion, the final beast turning back into its true kogitsune form. "Those were too easy. Now show me your true strength Menma!" Teach yelled with a mad laugh, Menma shooting a glare as his hair fully turned black.

"**Dark Fire Style: Illusion of Flaming Trap!" **Menma shouted, a bunch of giant thick fires surrounds them, trapping them. "**Black Hole." **Teach said, the darkness slipping out of him and sucking up all the flames before shooting them at Menma, making the older twin of Naruto cry out in pain. "Damn! **Illusion: Raging Bull!" **A giant bull appeared, blowing out air from its nose. "**Kurouzu!" **Menma cursed as he was pulled forward, the illusion being dispersed immediately.

**"Flame Rage: Burning Punch!" **Menma called, slamming a fire punch into Teach, but the darkness absorbed it. "Die Namikaze!" Menma cried out as darkness crushed him, instinctively putting his hands on the darkness that was crushing his neck. "Go find Ace! I'll turn him in to the Marines!" Teach barked to his crew, them nodding and about to travel.

"W-Wait... I'll go in his p-place." Menma pleaded, feeling blood drip out of his mouth as the darkness started to cut oxygen. "Why do you care for someone who isn't related by blood to you?" Teach growled out, Menma coughing up blood with a small smile. "Because he's my best friend, my nakama. I'd give my life to protect the one's I know and treat as a family." He chuckled as his hair turned back to the blonde before, the black strip growing bigger and stopping.

"Fine. By the way, call me Blackbeard gaki." Everything turned black for Menma soon after.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Hide Luffy!" Naruto hissed to the sleeping captain, pushing him into a pile of things that he worked on. "Eh? What's going on?" Luffy asked weary, very tired as he tried to get out of the pile. "Stay and do nothing." Naruto ordered, going to the front of the cavern. Luffy tilted his head and walked over to see Naruto glaring at a man twice his size.<p>

"Brat. I heard you were in the village again. Remember our deal of you living and we'd didn't have to see you around?" The man said angered, Naruto shooting a very dark glare. "I'd rather die. Just take this collar off and I'll leave the island. I have some place where I'm wanted now." Naruto said, remembering the talk he had with Luffy last night.

"No. No one would want a disgraceful little boy traveling around with them everywhere who cannot protect himself. Stay in the mountains and the mountains alone." The man commanded, kicking Naruto in the gut which made Luffy's eyes twitch. "Damn it! Just take this thing off and I'll be out of your hair!" Naruto screamed in rage, clenching his fists as he stood again, the sun rising.

"Never. Now you're coming to the Hell Hole for disobeying me." The man, Sedo, grabbed Naruto by the neck going to drag him off. "Leave him alone! **Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" **Naruto's eyes widened as Luffy punched Sedo right in the cheek, but with chakra Sedo stayed firm in place, but letting his grip on Naruto tighten. "I did mention you cannot have visitors on this mountain correct?" Naruto let out a growl, then kicking and punching the man.

"I rather go with him than stay here with your shitty treatment!" Sedo's face turned red, before slamming Naruto hard into a wall. "Fine! You can keep the brat, just never bring him back here." Sedo hissed, throwing the key at Luffy who caught it with ease. "Just for warning, he have a unique power than can destroy you all. Good luck with him." Sedo said, disappearing off the mountain.

"Yatta! Now I'll get my memories for sure!" Naruto purred, snatching the key out of Luffy's hands and sticking it into the lock, a satisfying click making Naruto grin as the collar fell off, clattering on the ground. "It's all coming back to me... yes!" Naruto cheered, very happily as he danced around. "Now you have to join my crew!" Luffy pointed out, Naruto giving a small pout.

"I didn't say I would!" Naruto shot back, feeling his brain be filled with his memories again. "Yes you did when you said you found a new place to go other than here!" Luffy shot back with a laugh, Naruto letting out a groan. "Fine! I'll be your nakama and come!" Luffy gave a triumphant laugh, making Naruto giggle. "Then tell me your dream now that you have your memories!" Luffy said, puffing out his chest playfully towards Naruto.

"My dream... is to protect my precious nakama."


	3. Remember that day?

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Ugh... wait! Teach! Menma!" Ace jumped up when he saw himself in a cave, but was very surprised to see a note and an envelope fall off his chest onto the ground. He could have swore he was fighting Teach before he was knocked out... what happened since then? He snatched the letter up and soon read it.<p>

_Ace,_

_If you're reading this then I must have either died or have been captured by Teach. Do not go after him if I cannot beat him. I saw what he can do, and seen that whatever attack would be thrown at him, the darkness of that fruit he ate would block it or use it against the opponent. He might be the toughest pirate we ever had to face other than Oyaji._

"Damn. Menma and his super sloppy speeding penmanship." Ace muttered, snatching up his bag while stuffing the envelope into it, noticing something out of place in it. "Heh. That sneaky bastard found my hat." Ace said with a slight grin, putting on the orange hat that he donned when he left to start his journey.

"Wait, back to the regular thing. Menma is in trouble." Ace said, going back and rereading the note a few times, then soon was angry. "No clues no nothing?! Ugh!" Ace complained, but a flame sparked over the sloppy handwriting that was unable to read at first.

_But Ace, if you're so determined to save me. Look into that envelope. That should give you a hint on where my brother is. I wish for you and him to save me if you're determined enough._

_-Menma Namikaze, your First Mate._

"Envelope, what do you say?" Ace said to himself with a short chuckle, tearing the envelope open to only blink at the sight of Menma's twin brother being dragged over to the Sunny by none other than his brother Luffy.

"Guess we'll meet again, eh brother?" Ace said, slipping his backpack on and going to search for his fire powered boat.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"You really think you can beat me?" A 15 year old Menma Namikaze questioned, taking a stance at a giant pirate. "Hey, I'll be the first pirate with one of the Deadly Four as my weapon. Now give up or else." The captain shot back, Menma merely charging his fist with dark chakra before sending the captain over the village into the water.

"Weak." Menma snarled out, turning to walk away. "How about a fight with me then?" Menma turned to see a 17 year old boy with a orange hat, two little signs on his hat that were smiling and frowning, a yellow short sleeved shirt, shorts and a belt with the insignia of an A, and a pair of boots. "Who the hell are you?" Menma questioned, turning to face the newcomer.

"My name is Portgas D. Ace and I challenge you to a fight. If I win you become my first mate on my journey." Ace said, tilting his hat up a bit with his finger. "Menma Namikaze, Illusionist Kitsune. If I win then I'll allow two other fighting chances for you to see if your strong enough." Menma said, taking a defensive stance as Ace charged and jumped.

"Got ya." Menma said, snatching Ace's hand and sending him towards the concrete ground hard. "Damn..." Ace mumbled, struggling to get up. "I hardly see how you can be a pirate much less a captain when you can't even land a single hit on me." Ace shot a glare at Menma, the latter walking away into the mountains.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback continued<em>

"Can't believe no one's found this place. Eh, I've been waiting for the right one to eat ya Mera Mera fruit. Don't you worry." Menma said, looking at the red and orange like fruit. "Menma Namikaze! I challenge you again!" Menma blinked when he seen Ace standing, glaring at him. "Heh. One last try after this Orenjibōi." Ace stood still, making Menma take the first attack. Ace blocked each attack, but one got his gut which he stood firm about.

"Bring it to the offensive Orenjibōi." Menma complained, jumping back as Ace threw his punch. "Not that good eh?" Menma questioned with a chuckle. "Damn it, if I had some type of power that followed my fist this would have been easier." Ace whispered which Menma picked up with his sensitive hearing. "Illusionist Kitsune Menma Namikaze! Give us the fruit in your possession and surrender now!" Menma swore as he went to pick up the devil fruit, but it seemed to be missing.

"Ahh! I needed that." Ace said, holding his stomach while Menma's eyes twitched. "You ate my devil fruit baka." Menma snarled out, slamming a hand on Ace's heard hard which the boy yelped. "What kind was it?" Ace asked as Menma saw marines traveling up the mountain. "A Logia type, the Mera Mera no Mi. You want to kick some ass with those flames Ace?" Menma questioned, ready to kill if he received a incorrect answer.

"Let's fucking do this!" Ace said, hands lighting on fire which Menma gave a smirk.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback Continued<em>

"Campai!" Both Ace and Menma slammed their jugs of soda together as the ship traveled along. "Heh heh heh, I haven't had a good teamwork fight since long ago. No wonder I'd join your crew." Menma said with a chuckle, drinking up the tasty liquid. "Arigato, for joining my crew and letting me keep the Mera Mera no Mi." Ace said, Menma cracking a giant smile.

"Hey, it's what first mates do."

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback Continued<em>

"You gotta be kidding me!" Then Ace fainted on the spot soon after, worn out and tired. "Damn it Ace! Why do you have to fight for five days and take the big guy on?" Menma asked, heaving Ace over his shoulder to only move him to a tree to rest. "I'll take you on Edward. Let's see your strength." Menma said, losing his furry fox cloak and setting it on Ace while walking over, making Whitebeard give a laugh.

"We'll see about that." Menma soon formed one hand sign. **"Nine Masked Svāhā… Azure, White, Vermilion, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jewel… Nine Masked Beasts!" **The divine beasts and priests charged at the man, but a single Guru punch took them out. "**Rasenringu!" **Menma called, barely touching Whitebeard but leaving a huge scar. "Got ya- shit! Ouch!" Menma yelled, getting hit in the chest with another Guru Guru enhanced punch.

"**Illusion: Regrets Reveal." **Menma said, waiting for Whitebeard to cry over the sadness but the man didn't at all. He merely slammed the staff like knife into his back, making him collapse. "Damn it... I couldn't achieve my captain's wish for him." Menma whined, sitting up to rub his arm that was bleeding badly.

"If you want my head like him then take up my name and travel the seas wild and free." Whitebeard said, catching Menma off guard by a lot. "I would accept but if Ace denies, then I also going to denied." Menma said, feeling his consciousness start to slip. "But thanks for the offer old man." Menma giggled as he collapsed unconscious.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback Continued<em>

"Oyaji! Where's Ace?" Menma asked, waking up late to the commotion on the Moby Dick. "He took off to find Teach, Teach murdered Thatch for his devil fruit and took off." Menma's eyes widened as he cursed and snatched up his bag. "I'll be back with Ace soon enough! I promise I'll protect him with my life!" Menma called, taking off running against the water using chakra, following the scent of burning ash.

"Menma!" The pirates called worried, watching as he ran across the water the direction where Ace traveled through.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback Continued<em>

"Ace you baka!" Menma yelled, slamming a fist on the boy's head. "Hey! I have to bring Teach to justice for what he did Menma! Stay out of this!" Menma gave a snarl, pulling out rope from his bag. "Do I have to tie you up and drag you back with your arms and legs broken?" Ace tackled Menma down with a growl. "Let's see who's stronger, the Commander of the Second Division or his partner?"

_Five Minutes Later..._

"You know I'm going to beat you up when I get out of this right?" Menma questioned, a tight knot on his wrists that connected to his ankles. "I really don't care as long as I bring justice to Thatch for what Teach has done." Ace said with a shrug, eating a piece of meat. "Then let me help my former captain. My partner, I'll help you find Teach and bring him back only if you untie me." Ace gave Menma a stare then burned off the ropes. "Fine. Where to first Menma?" Ace questioned, taking a drink of water from the canteen.

"Drum Island is the closest place. We should at least suit up for the cold there." Menma said, slipping on his kitsune mask that his younger twin got him years ago. "Got it. We'll go tomorrow." Ace said, Menma leaning against the tree with a yawn. "Maybe we'll run into your brother, maybe he's already been to Drum Island? Who knows? Heh heh, let's hope." Menma said, closing his eyes to sleep.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback Continued<em>

"I know you think he's dead but he's just sleeping." Menma said, sitting next to Ace at the bar someplace near Alabasta, he didn't pay attention to the map sometimes. "Eh? Sorry about that." Ace said, waking up to take another bite, then fell back asleep. The crowd started dispelling, but Smoker had to walk through there. "Ace of the Whitebeard Pirates, one of the Deadly Four Menma Namikaze." Smoker said, Menma smacking Ace awake to face the guy.

"Aww! It's Smokey bear! Why do you need to be here?" Menma questioned, a angry expression growing on Smoker's face. "I'm not here for you two, I'm here for someone else." Smoker said, a grin appearing on Ace's face. "Then you're letting us go?" Menma gasped in kkfake shock then laughed hard at them. "No, your a couple of pirates and I'm a marine." Smoker explained, Menma giving a pout.

"MMMMMMMEEEEEEEAAAAAAATTTTTTT!" Menma took a step back as a rubber boy launched himself into the bar, slamming Smoker and Ace out of it. "Food please!" He begged, sitting at the spot Menma was sitting at before. "Hey Lu-!" Ace was about to call out but Smoker pushed him down. "Straw hat Luffy! Stop eating!" Smoker yelled when Luffy didn't spare any attention to him.

**"Illusion: Clouded Accomplishments." **Menma called, trapping Smoker in an illusion of getting everything he wanted. "Come on you idiot!" Menma yelled, dragging Luffy off before Smoker could realize it was just an illusion. "Eh? Who are you?" Luffy asked, running with Menma as they escaped the bar. "Ace's former first mate, Menma." Luffy gave a grin soon after.

"Ace is here?!" Menma nodded, which Luffy cheered about.

* * *

><p><span><em>Flashback End<em>

"..." Ace slid his hat on more in sorrow, remembering the old days as he climbed onto his boat and channeled flames upon it, traveling off to where he estimated the Straw Hat Pirates could be, the only place where they could get the supplies they needed for the New World.

"Sabaody Archipelago, here I come again."

* * *

><p>"Luffy! You're grip is too hard!" Naruto complained, feeling his bones throb in pain all over his body for some reason as Luffy dragged him along. "We gotta hurry! My nakama must be worried that I didn't come back last night." Luffy said, Naruto trying to stop. "My whole body is throbbing in pain!" Luffy merely threw him on his back, Naruto blinking in surprise.<p>

"**Gomu Gomu no Rocket!" **Luffy had a hand on the railing of the Sunny that was far away, and he flew onto the main deck, Naruto following soon after. "What the hell!" Naruto complained angrily, for only Luffy to receive a punch of the head. "Baka! We said when the sun sets not rises!" Nami shouted, making the blonde flinch at the pain he's in.

"Who's the kid, wait, it was the kid from the village yesterday!" Usopp said, remembering the little blonde from before. "Let me check your wounds and such!" Chopper dragged a protesting Naruto off. "So, why's he on the ship?" Sanji asked, lighting a cigarette. "Oh! He's one of our new nakama." Luffy said, to receive another punch to the head.

"Are you an idiot?! The kid's at least seven or ten!" Chopper screamed and ran out of the room as the blonde child walked out in an black and orange jumpsuit, a pouch on his pocket and knee with bandages and his blonde eyes held wisdom in them. "Oi! I'm not seven or ten! I'm nineteen!" Naruto complained, now knowing his body was just trying to turn normal. "His body just blew into smoke and became like that!" Chopper shouted, Naruto merely grinning.

"If you think I'm weak then see this army! **Multiple** **Kage Bushin no Jutsu!**" Naruto yelled, and a mass army of clones appeared everywhere, the whole crew gawking at the sight. "Hehehe! The Legendary Sage of the Ninja is back baby!" Naruto yelled, the clones disappearing into smoke. "Okay then, that was pretty weird." Nami said with a sweat drop, but Chopper, Usopp and Luffy had stars in their eyes and were poking the only other clone left.

"I have a bunch more where that came from but I'd rather reveal them in a fight!" Naruto yelled, then Luffy flashed a grin. "Then fight me! I challenge you to a fight! If I win you teach me one thing about that, if you win then you can leave the ship if you want." Luffy wagered, knowing Naruto wouldn't want to stay at the hell hole island.

"Challenge accepted!"


	4. Naruto vs Luffy! Chakra and Devil Fruits

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"You sure you wanna fight me?" Naruto questioned, taking a stance. "Of course! I have to see how tough my new nakama is!" Luffy laughed out, also taking a stance. "<strong>Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" <strong>Naruto called, the clones surrounding Luffy. "**Gomu Gomu no Mushi!" **Luffy whipped his leg around, taking out half the clones. "**Katsu!" **The clones glowed and exploded immediately, reminding Luffy of a old attack Ace showed off. Luffy jumped out of the flames with scratches, Naruto showing a grin.

"**Gomu Gomu no Pistol!" **Naruto ducked under it, slamming a chakra covered palm into the rubber hand that flew, making Luffy cry out in pain and retract it immediately. _'T-That felt like seastone!' _Luffy thought, then jumped back from a wind slice coming from Naruto. "**Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" **Naruto closed his eyes as the attack headed towards him, then jumped over it to slam a fist into Luffy's cheek, launching him through the forest.

"His eyes... what's wrong with them?" Chopper asked, seeing the toad eyes with red markings with ease. "**Sage Art: Massive Rasengan!" **Naruto charged with a very giant blue sphere, chasing down Luffy who was jumping away from the blonde. "**Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" **Naruto dodged each attack with his eyes closed, using senjustu to sense it.

"**Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto yelled, two clones done charging a giant shuriken. Luffy barely dodged it as it hit a rock in the ocean, making a giant spinning blade area and the rock was gone when it was over. "**Gomu Gomu no Ono!" **Naruto barely had time to dodge the attack that had come from the sky. "I'm getting tired, let's finish this!" Naruto said with a grin, a golden cloak forming, the first form of the Kurama Chakra Mode. (**A/N: The cloak before Naruto and Kurama became partners)**

"Gear Second! **Gomu Gomu no Jet Pistol!" **Naruto barely dodged a speeding fist, speeding behind Luffy to slam him away. "**Gomu Gomu no Gatling!" **Naruto yelled as a fist slammed into his face, Luffy's attack making its mark. "Ugh! **Tailed Beast Mode!" **Naruto yelled, a giant golden Fox forming around him. "Woah! **Gomu Gomu no Ono/ Tailed Beast Bomb!" **Naruto and Luffy shouted, the attacks slamming together which the bomb bounced into the sky and blew up into nothing.

"Looks like we're not that much even. **Sage Mode, Kurama Mode, combine." **Naruto sped in a unseen blur, and slammed Luffy into the ground, becoming the winner. "Ha! Told you I was strong!" Naruto said, helping Luffy back up. "Heh! You really are! I'm kinda glad we're nakama, not enemies." Luffy said, shaking Naruto's hand which the blond shook back, having a good understanding of each other.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"Oi! Ace! Where are we going anyways?" Menma asked, sipping some water he had brought. "I'll just check the map I "purchased" earlier." Ace replied, shuffling through the bag to only pale. "...you lost the map didn't you Orenjibōi?" Ace slowly nodded, making a tick mark grow on Menma's head.

"YOU BAKA!" Menma kicked Ace right in the chest, into the sea. "Wait, I forgot, do devil fruit users swim?" He facepalmed soon after and jumped into the sea, throwing Ace back on the boat. "You idiot!" Ace slammed a fist on Menma's head, making Menma growl and shoot Ace a glare.

"Jackass!"

"Fire Baka User!"

"Chakra Scaredy Cat!"

"Fire licker!" The two started laughing hard at the insults they shot, knowing they were friends in the end.

_Flashback End_

"Damn baka. Why did he give himself up for me? I'm the son of a demon." Ace mumbled, following the Log Pose to another island to seek a map for the time being.

_"Oi! Menma."_

_"What is it oh great captain?"_

_"Damn it, stop saying it sarcastically. I have a question."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Do you think... I should be alive?"_

_"Of course! Your my first nakama in this strange world! Without ya I'd still be fighting those punks with the Mera Mera no Mi." _

_"Arigato."_

"I just have to wonder what would have happened if I didn't meet Menma." He paused, then felt the wind rustle behind him. "Sasuke, what a nice surprise for you to be here."

"Hnn."


	5. Arrival at Sabaody!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**I also made up an island. Heh heh.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"Oi! Ace!" Menma called cheerfully, Ace forgot when he ever seen the blonde ever so happy since the Selodoa Archipelago incident. "Menma? What's up?" He asked, pushing the tip of his hat up with a finger. "I have someone you should meet! I think you and his fire power are equally leveled!" Menma chirped, Ace easily seeing the happiness in the azure eyes of his partner.

"Wait, his fire is equal to mine?" Ace asked, now catching onto what the blonde had said. "One of the Deadly Four, the Amatarasu Flame maker, the Snake Summoner, Sasuke Uchiha!" Menma said with a grin, pointing off to show a very pissed off Sasuke Uchiha, pure red flames flickering around him. "Now, if you can show him your strength and win, he'll join the Whitebeard Pirates." Menma said with a chuckle, Ace's eyes twitching.

"Oh you gotta be kidding me..."

_Flashback End _

"I still remember our match, your flames were too weak and desperate. Now, I want to know why are you traveling to the Sabaody Archipelago when you should be returning to the Moby Dick and where is my brother Menma?" Ace had to curse in his mind, remembering the unbreakable Team 7 bond that Menma mentioned so many times.

"Don't lie to me." Ace cursed when Sasuke could easily see that he was going to lie. "Fine, Teach- Blackbeard captured Menma in my place and now I have to find your other brother and save Menma before the Marines and World Government decide to do something horrible to him." Ace said, Sasuke's eyes twitching so bad that the mini ship went really fast from the black flames erupting from Sasuke.

"Then, let me teach you all about your flames!" Sasuke declared, rage evident in his voice. "W-What?" Ace asked in shock, surprised one of the Deadly Four would take him on as an apprentice. "Each of the Deadly Four had an apprentice, I'm the only one to have two! Unless that baka little brother Naruto took on two or more." Sasuke said, crossing his arms with a hum.

"Do you accept my offer?" Ace sighed, then soon nodded. "Teach me about those other flames."

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto!" Menma called out, running to his brother who merely grinned at him. "Menma! I got this for you! It was in a river but I got it!" Menma took a sword necklace from his little twin with a tilt of his head. <em>

_"Arigato brother!" Menma said, a smile on his face as he put it away._

"Menma!" Naruto hissed, waking up leaning against the railing of the Sunny. He glanced at the playing Kaimie with Papugg, Hachi, Luffy, Usopp and Chopper with a sigh. "Brothers.. sister... I wonder where you are now." Naruto mumbled, glancing up at the sky bored. The clouds reminded him of the olden days, how old was he.

"Heh heh. I'm the youngest out of the bunch. We've been here for way too long." Naruto said, glancing at the island they were heading to, the Sabaody Archipelago. Turns out, the only way to Fishmen Island for pirates was to cover their ship in a bubble and travel underwater. They had helped the young mermaid save her friend Hachi, and now they were arriving shortly.

"Were almost there!" Naruto cheered at Nami's statement, he couldn't wait to have solid ground under his feet again.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! Fresh land!" Naruto chirped, hopping off the ship after Luffy ran off of the Sunny. He slid his seastone staff in the pockets of the back of his new cloak he had created. "I'll meet you around here by at least two hours. I'll be seeing ya!" Naruto said, running off fast and losing them pretty quickly.<p>

"Now to find my big sis." Naruto said with a grin, walking around the merchant area to only see a ramen chef which he immediately stopped at. "One bowl, 1 ryo." Naruto said, slamming down one of the ultra rare coins that made 1,000,000,000 beri look like nothing since it was rare, only the Celestial Dragons had those coins but Naruto had broke into that palace of theirs for fun one time.

"A-arigato!" The man said, sliding Naruto a bowl immediately. The blonde slumped it down as his ears twitched, another person stopping here. "Well if it isn't my little brother Naruto." Naruto's grin grew big at the very familiar voice. "Sakura!" Naruto shouted in happiness, finishing off the bowl and hugging his sister hard.

"You're crushing me baka!" Sakura said, punching Naruto in the head. "Gomen Sakura, but how's staying at the Archipelago doing ya?" Naruto questioned, stretching his body. "It's very great Naruto! I'd suggest we hang out at the Sabaody Park a bit!" Naruto's big grew a lot at the statement. "Kids get free right?" Naruto asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"Of course, but the parent fee is pushed up, making up the cost for the children. Why- oh wait I know. That curse, you're going to manipulate it aren't ya?" Naruto gave a laugh as he walked with the cherry blossom girl. "Of course! Since Menma didn't get it, I got to have it for very good uses. Free things for me when I'm a kid!" Naruto said, a giggle erupting his lips.

"Let's go then! I'll race ya there!" Sakura said, taking off while a whining Naruto followed.

"Oi! I don't know where I'm going!"

* * *

><p>"Damn it all to hell!" Menma yelled, pulling on the chains that kept him from leaving Level 6 of Impel Down. Those marines know their ninja, since he had chakra seals all over his body to stop him from using a single bit of chakra. "Shut up!" A man in another prison cell yelled, get fed up with Menma trying to free himself for two hours now.<p>

"I need to get out of here!" Menma yelled back, his hair turning black as he got angrier. "Restrain him! He's using chakra!" A marine yelled, Menma starting to rip off the chains in rage. "**Uzumaki Chains." **Menma screamed as chakra chains pulled him down, trapping him there as he glared deadly at a certain marine.

"Uzumaki Eli! Why do you help them?!" Menma screamed at the marine who was holding him down with the chains. "Because it's my job to see to it that all ninja who become pirates get their punishment, and there'll be less competition to kill to wipe out the Deadly Four." Eli replied, the Marines chaining up Menma again, this time with extra seals, even one on his forehead.

"See ya Menma Namikaze, at your execution." Eli said, turning and leaving with the other marines. "Damn you..." Menma panted out, feeling his chakra being drained up completely. He couldn't take it anymore so he collapsed from chakra exhaustion, panting hard.


	6. The Great Escape!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy! ;3**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

"Um Oyaji, have you seen Menma lately? He's been gone for a week now." Ace questioned, Whitebeard raising an eyebrow. "Hmm? He told me that he got your permission to leave the division, I granted him his wish of leaving the crew because I thought he spoke to you." He replied, Ace's eyes widening as a tick mark formed on his head. "I'll be back soon Oyaji, I got to go track down my partner." Ace soon hopped onto the Striker, pushing his flames to make the ship speed off.

_Days Later: 3; October 9th; Time estimate: 11:30_

"Menma!" Ace called, seeing the blonde sitting in a meditation position on the edge of an island. "Baka! Lying to Oyaji, not telling me a single thing, what the hell were you thinking?!" Ace yelled in pure anger, flames flickering on his fingers. "I wanted some alone time, and I'd know if I wasn't back there for a week then you'd go after me if I told. Looks like it happened either way." Menma's voice was cold, no emotions in it.

"Come on! We're going back!" Ace said, trying to pull Menma to his feet. "No Ace, I am not going back." Ace sees a shadowed smile form on Menma's face, and the blonde's hair turned a shade of pure black, a blonde strip replacing what was once the black strip in the hair. "Because you'll be dead before you know it." Ace grabbed onto the hand that started to choke him.

"Menma! Stop it!" Ace choked out, not wanting to attack his partner/brother. "Die." Menma merely hissed, Ace now seeing tears in the raven-haired boy's eyes, the azure blue being replaced with a dark glowing crimson. "Damn it! I'm sorry for this Menma!" Ace said, making his flames cover his body. "Kuso!" Menma dropped Ace to the ground, shooting a dark glare at him.

"Me and you, a regular spar, no jutsu or devil fruit!" Ace shouted, knowing a fight is what can awaken his brother. "I accept!" Menma said, throwing fast punches at Ace, which the commander of the Second Division easily stopped and kicked at Menma's knees. The red eyed teen jumped over the attack and sent a punch to Ace's cheek, launching him into a tree.

"Damn it..." Ace hissed, standing again and charging with a battle cry. "Snap out of it Menma!" Ace shouted in anger, punching Menma in the face. The moon had risen fully, signifying it was October 10th, midnight. The black hair turned a normal blonde, the strip becoming a black and red again, and his eyes turned back to a normal azure blue.

"Ace! What the fuck was that for?!" Menma shouted, rubbing his cheek in pain. "I should be asking why the fuck you ran away and attacked me!" Ace shot back, flames in his hands, Menma giving a small gulp. "I did it to protect you guys." Menma whispered, making Ace blink in surprise before putting his flames out, deciding to sit next to the blonde.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, raising an eyebrow at the sorrow in his brother's eyes. "I'm a monster." Ace froze at the words Menma said about himself, remembering what had happened back then with _him_. "You're not a monster." Ace said, knowing who was the real monster around here. "Do you have a giant evil entity within you that calls for blood every full moon? Do you have a giant Fox that's been making you seem more evil by the day that you fear that you'll lose your friends and nakama?" Menma asked, Ace's eyes widening soon after.

"Don't you think you're a monster, I am." Ace said, making Menma shoot Ace a shocked glance. "I have the blood of the worst man in the sea, Gol D. Roger." Menma resisted to punch the teen, realizing something with Ace. "We both think we're monsters." Both whispered, then smiled at each other. "Oi! I don't think you're a monster! Do you think that about me?" Both shouted, then laughed their heads off.

"Guess what Menma?" Menma tilted his head as Ace tossed a kitsune mask his way, a repaired one that he had gotten from his little twin. "Happy birthday." Menma let out a laugh, snatching Ace's hat from the fire man. "Catch me if you can Ace!" Menma teased, taking off in a sprint, making Ace follow with an annoyed groan.

"MENMA!"

_Flashback End_

"You're the fastest student I ever taught about flames to actually master them." Sasuke said, watching Ace shoot green flames, then pure yellow flames. "Thanks. Am I done?" Ace questioned, wanting to leave ASAP to go back to the hunt for Menma's little brother. "Almost, here! Shoot it down with all the flames as one!" Ace took aim, then fired with different colors of flames.

**"Hotarubi! Hidaruma!" **He let the firefly light explode, many different colors merging into one and obliterating it completely. "I'll be on my way." Ace caught a small toy like snake. "Just blow it and I'll be at your location before it. Save my brother or else you'll need saving." Sasuke said, disappearing in a black fire. "I guess I'll be back on my way to Sabaody Archipelago." Ace said, hopping onto the Striker, this time powering it with dark blue flames that looked like ocean water, and the Striker traveled with faster speed.

* * *

><p>"See ya Sakura! I'll visit again later!" Naruto called happily, over staying his welcome at the Park already, turning to leave. "Oi! Can I get some help?" Naruto looked over to see a man trying to juggle ten boxes on his own. "Sure old man!" Naruto said, grabbing a few and setting them down on the stand for the old man. "Thank you! Here, I'll give you my newspaper for today, I haven't been reading it much lately." The old man said, giving Naruto the newspaper that was delivered all around Sabaody.<p>

"Hmm... now let's see here." Naruto mumbled, sitting on the bench of the outside of the Sabaody Park. He immediately froze as he read the main headline, and looked at the picture right in front of his face. His body started to shake completely at the main headline.

_"Menma Namikaze the "Illusionist Kitsune" has been captured. Execution will be public, and will be in one week." _

"Menma!" Naruto whispered, seeing the Marines all headed some place which caught his attention. "Don't worry big brother, I'll come for you soon." Naruto said, throwing the paper into his pocket and turning into a Marine, following them all to Grove 1. His eyes widened at the sight of Luffy, Eustass Kid, Trafalgar Law fighting off the Marines. "Sugoi! I missing the epic fight!" Naruto shouted, jumping out of the marine area and hopping on top of the slave auction house.

"Hey Luffy! Wanna hand?" Naruto said, letting his henge disperse to reveal his real looks. Everyone but Luffy froze at the sight. "Nope Naruto, I got this fight!" Luffy said, making Naruto laugh. "Its the Immortal Sage of the Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki! One of the Deadly Four!" A marine shouted in pure fear, making Naruto laugh. "Oi! I'm one of Straw Hat Luffy's nakama, so you hurt him you hurt me." Naruto grinned, leaned back to watch the fight.

"Naruto you baka!" Naruto yelped as Sakura appeared next to him, trying to hit him. "Oi! Just because I wanted to watch doesn't mean you have to hit me sister!" The marines froze again, but Law and Kid didn't this time. "Its the Disastrous Medic, Sakura Haruno!" Naruto laughed at the Marines faces, some actually fled.

"I swear others think they can take us when they can't." Naruto said nonchalantly, watching the fight with Sakura. "I agree, just make sure you stay alive if you become a actual Pirate Naruto." Sakura said, Naruto cracking a smile. "Hey, just because I'm joining Luffy's crew doesn't mean I wasn't involved with some other pirates. Namely, Monkey D. Dragon and that merchant guy or that nobel, wait it was a nobel boy." Naruto said, Sakura blinking as Luffy and Kid attacked, Law taking on some marines by himself.

"What was his name?" Naruto rubbed his chin in thought, trying to remember it. "Oh! It was S- ahhh!" Naruto yelped as a rubber hand grabbed his cloak, taking him along with the rest of the Straw Hats fleeing. "See ya Naruto." Sakura said before disappearing in cherry blossoms.

* * *

><p>"Why the hell did you grab me by the cloak?! I was choked half way here!" Naruto yelled in anger, rubbing his neck as he sat down to take a drink of a sugary drink, making sure it wasn't sake. "You didn't receive the signal! We were fleeing while you were chatting it up with your sister!" Luffy said, crossing his arms at the blonde. "Well I was trying to enjoy a nice conversation." Naruto gave a sigh, stepping outside but his captain took him back into the shack.<p>

"Its just me and you in here, everyone's waiting outside, so what the hell do you want?" Naruto said angrily, Luffy giving a sigh. "Who was that nobel's name, the one that you saved." Luffy said in a dead serious voice, catching the blonde off guard. "His name is S-!" Naruto started, for only Nami to drag the two out, Luffy shooting a 'We'll take later about this in private' look at the blonde, making him gulp.

"Ugh! Today just isn't my day!" Naruto whined, walking with them until Bartholomew Kuma appeared. "Oh shit! Why the hell-?!" Naruto roared, very angry that this was in fact, not his day at all. "Fuck this I'm tired! **Wind Style: Rasenshuriken!" **Naruto shouted, throwing it at the machine as it exploded on contact. When the smoke cleared however...

"How the hell is that thing in tact?!"


	7. Seperation!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"How the hell is that intact?!" Naruto shouted in anger, Kuma still standing with no damage. "Probably because you've gotten soft." Zoro shot at the blonde, going to slice at Kuma. "I heard that!" Naruto yelled in anger, jumping back from a beam blast, proving that wasn't the real Kuma.<p>

"**Tailed Beast Bomb Rasengan!" **Naruto shouted, running and slamming it into the Kuma body, but it simply went through him, making Naruto almost hit a tree. "Chakra can't work on the damn thing! Why can't you understand it then?!" Sanji yelled, kicking at the Pacifista but it did no such damage.

"**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **Naruto ran with his two clones, doing a chakra kick to only go through it, but grabbed a wire, being stuck inside it now. "Oh god I'm trapped!" Naruto screamed, shivering at the wires that reminded him of someone very familiar. "Attack from the inside then!" Nami yelled, Naruto blinking at the stupid idea he could have had.

"**Sage Art: Rise of the Taijutsu Toad!" **Naruto sent powerful kicks and punches, one at least took off the head as Luffy battled it outside using Gear Second. "Ha! We did it!" Naruto and Luffy said, the blonde hopping out of the dead Pacifista. "You'd think that only one Pacifista would take them down. PX-1!" Naruto tilted his head as the Pacifista shot beams, but easily dodged them.

"Kenbunshoku Haki..." He heard the guy mutter, then kept dodging the beams shot at only him. "Why is that thing mad?! I didn't do nothing but dodge!" Naruto whined, Zoro trying to attack it but his wounds seemed to reopen from Thriller Bark, showing that he was ignoring the pain the whole time. "Leave us alone or else." Naruto warned in an angered tone, leaking out Killer Intent which made Usopp, Chopper and Brook freeze in fear and PX-1 to get damaged.

"Haoshoku Haki..." The guy muttered again, making Naruto's eyes twitch. "Its called other things than that for a ninja, I know they can only get two out of three. Kenbunshoku and Haoshoku are the two I can only access, my sister and duck-butt haired brother can access three while my twin can only access two as well. So, I challenge you and your third haki against my two." Naruto said with a giant grin.

"Zoro!" Luffy yelled, Naruto turning to see the real Bartholomew Kuma hit Zoro with his paw hand, him disappearing. "Oi! Leave them alone!" Naruto slammed a foot into PX-1, but screamed in pain as light hit his gut, making him slam into a tree. "I can't believe I'd run into you here..."

"Borsalino." Naruto spat, not caring if he said it wrong or anything. "Hey, your opponent is me." Rayleigh said, fighting off the admiral. "Sanji! Brook! Usopp!" Naruto turned to see Sanji disappear, Usopp and Brook already gone. "**Rasendori!" **Naruto called, charging lightning into his **Rasengan** and tried to hit Kuma, to only hit the paw of his hand, making him launch back with a scream.

"Nami! Franky! Chopper! Robin!" Luffy screamed when trying to reach Robin, but Kuma made her disappear like the rest, bring Luffy into tears. "**Hiken**!" Naruto tilted his head at the black flames shot at Kuma, staying on and not stopping. "Ace?" Naruto questioned in confusion as Ace appeared in front of Luffy, black flames around him.

"Oi, Naruto, you hear about Menma yet?" Ace asked, taking a stance while Luffy's eyes widened at his older brother being present. "Sadly yes, so I must go murder Blackbeard for doing this to my brother and participate in the War." Naruto said, stepping next to Ace as his sage mode and tailed beast chakra merged, giving him a yellow appearance and his eyes being yellow with slit pupils.

"I'm fighting too." Luffy spat, standing in between Ace and Naruto with a pant. "You're not going to war Luffy." Ace said, older brother protective mode kicking in which Naruto sweat dropped about. "If it's for my brothers nakama then I am. I already met Menma once, I'm not going to let my brother be in sorrow if he dies." Luffy said, determination in his eyes which Naruto's eyes widened at.

"Let him decide Ace, let him actually think it over. This won't be my first war." Naruto laughed out, but grabbed Ace as Kuma slammed a paw at him, making both disappear.

* * *

><p>"I hope Naruto will be alright." Sakura said in sorrow, picking up the newspaper which her eyes narrowed at considerably. "The Marines will pay." Sakura broke her glass with pure strength with ease. "I agree Sakura." Sakura turned to see her past lover there, Sasuke Uchiha.<p>

"Sasuke."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Next Time: A special episode for a great flashback!<strong>_

_**Ace and Menma, the Illusion Illusion Fruit appears!**_


	8. Special Memories (Filler)

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy the filler. This is also before the Spade Pirates were fully formed, just Ace and Menma trying to make Ace's crew bigger.**_

* * *

><p>"How about naming your ship the Flaming Star?" Menma teased, remembering that Ace wanted to name his Pirates the Spade Pirates. "No! I'll name the ship whatever I want!" Ace shot back, almost lighting his food on fire. "You need to try to take your flames or you'll end up hurting someone." Menma said, leaning back to take a swing of water.<p>

"Why don't you ever drink sake?" Menma coughed up a bit of water, rubbing the back of his head. "Back in my own world, more likely back in the past from what I'm learning, I learned a Taijutsu art from my friend Lee while drunk, so I sort of do it when I'm drunk." Ace gave a grin, taking a drink of water from his canteen as the small ship floated by.

"Then I'm going to make you get drunk when you're not going to fight!" Menma face palmed, leaving a read mark on his face. "Oi! I was just joking." Ace said with a small laugh, making Menma sigh and pull out a telescope, looking for some sort of island to get away from the captain for awhile. Luckily, it seems that fate loved Menma so much, that it gave them an Archipelago.

"Oi! Land ahead captain!"

* * *

><p>"So, this is the Selodoa Archipelago in the New World eh?" Menma said, going off to by some food for them to devour in a day, weirdly it seemed both had really big appetites like their little brothers. Ace went for to get a bite to eat at the bar in the Archipelago, which Menma gave a sigh at. "Just don't let your narcolepsy kick in and make you get knocked out Ace or else I'm kicking your ass." He repeated what he said to Ace before, a smile forming on his face.<p>

"Menma Namikaze! I want you to teach me!" Menma raised an eyebrow and looked around in an amused rage sort of way. "Down here!" Menma looked down to see a little boy no older than 8, him holding a weird colored apple. It was a regular Apple with swirls and zig zag marks on it. "This is the Sakkaku Sakkaku no Mi! (**Illusion Illusion Fruit) **I want you to have this in exchange for one lesson in illusions." The child declared, giving Menma the fruit which surprised him.

"Fine kid, I'll teach you how to make fake flames." The child grabbed Menma's hand and dragged him off... to a dark alley in the town, Menma raising an eyebrow. "Hmm? This is where you live?" Menma asked, walking forward as the child stayed back... for only a gun to be aimed at Menma's head. "Eat the fruit." Menma's eyes narrowed, but knew somehow that the kid had lied to him to get him here.

_"**That kid was right that it was the Illusion Illusion Fruit, but they think it's a poisoned fruit." **_He felt Kuro say, remembering the Fox had be quiet since the journey with Ace started. "Eat the damn fruit or die!" The pirate yelled, wanting to be the person who killed one of the Deadly Four. "Okay!" Menma chirped, taking a bite out of the Apple and swallowing it with a few coughs. "It tastes like uncooked ramen!" Menma spat on the ground a bit, the pirates eyes widening since Menma didn't fall dead.

"Y-You're not d-dead..." The pirate screamed and ran off, the child following him. "But that did make my stomach get upset." Menma whined, feeling his stomach act like a volcano. "**Illusion: Raging Tsunami." **Menma said, wanting to try out his new found devil fruit that he had eaten. The water around the Selodoa Archipelago came up all around the area, making Menma's eyes widen in fear.

"Run for your lives!" People screamed, Menma snatching up some bags and taking off in a burst of chakra speed, knowing he cannot stop such a giant thing. "Ace! We gotta get going!" Menma shouted, then face palmed seeing the fire man sleeping, hand holding a fork with a piece of meat on it. "Got ya!" Menma said, snatching Ace and running against the raging waters, throwing Ace and the bags on the little boat and making it go fast as Selodoa Archipelago was dragged underwater altogether, no one left.

"Ugh! Menma... what happened, and why are we back on the boat?" Ace yawned, making Menma punch his head. "Ouch!" Ace whined, rubbing his head as a bump formed. "Okay let t me say this. I was forced to eat some devil fruit that increased my illusion powers and I created a tsunami and sunk the Archipelago." Menma said, watching people swim up for air before the Archipelago could sink any further.

"Are you okay about this?" Ace said, Menma giving a court nod. "I'm pretty sure I can handle such a thing Ace."


	9. Will of D

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: I wrote my own belief of the Will of the D, so don't be upset if you think I'm telling some spoiler or anything. It may be right or wrong.**_

_**Enjoy! ;3**_

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Naruto cried out as the paw like force field dropped him and Ace, said boy was in a narcolepsy moment sleeping. "Damn Borsalino, he only knows that Sakura bested him and is still quite pissed about it." Naruto mumbled, then glanced at the sleeping Ace with a sigh. "Guess Sasuke trained ya huh? Those emotion flames can do many wonders, but the Uchiha cannot access pure flames that can best any type of heat, even magma or lava. I wonder if you could?" Naruto asked, then the fire man sat up awake with a yawn.<p>

"We finally landed?" Ace asked, picking up his hat and putting it back on while looking around. "Yeah. I need to relax while my chakra heals this wound Kizaru caused me." Naruto said, Ace making a fire with a quick flame once he realized it was midnight. "Oi, Ace, do you really remember who I am?" Naruto asked, taking a drink of water he saved.

"Only that you're one of the Deadly Four that pissed off the World Government, that's about it." Ace said with the roll of his eyes, adjusting his hat. "You remember how you got that hat?" Naruto asked, Ace rubbing his chin in thought. "No, it was so long ago that I forgot. Why?" Naruto soon gave a chuckle.

"Let me tell you the story of how I met you, Luffy and Sabo." Ace's eyes widened in surprise that the blonde knew his other brother's name.

* * *

><p><em><span>Flashback<span>_

Everything was mostly peaceful in the jungle as it poured hard, lightning flashing through the sky. Ace, Sabo and Luffy were sleeping in their hideout as a blonde with a orange hat walked through, a cloak over his body, a backpack under it full of random equipment. He glanced up with a crazed smile, a small chuckle escaping his lips as thunder boomed throughout the sky.

"Bluejam called in my favor, so now I need to make Ace and Sabo suffer from stealing his money. But, they are just kids. So, how about a game." He chuckled, not touching the ladder that led to the area of which they were located at, but merely climbed the tree using chakra. He spied in to see his two targets asleep with a third child, making him tilt his head.

"A game of hide and seek for the children then. **Fire Style: Flaming Star." **The orange hat man blew a flame at a tree, making it look like lightning hit it. If it wasn't put out, then a forest fire could start, taking their hideout with it. "Smell that?" Sabo whispered, sitting up, Ace soon doing the same.

"We better put it out before it touches the hideout. Just make sure you don't wake up Luffy." Ace said, the two getting out to go put the fire out. The man merely smirked and jumped through the door, avoiding the traps set for intruders. "So the third one is Luffy I'm guessing. They did mention about a third person joining them." He whispered, kneeling as he watched Ace and Sabo put the fire out, it almost all gone.

"Now now, let's get this over with." The man gave a sigh, tackling Luffy down. He quickly covered the boy's mouth before he could scream for his brothers, grabbing a cloth out of his bag and gagging him. He quickly tied him up with a sigh as the fire was put out fully. "Come on now, just be a little bit more quiet and I won't touch your brothers for now." The man gave a sigh, picking up the struggling Luffy who was trying to scream.

"ACE! SABO!" Luffy screamed, the man cursing when Luffy bit through the gag. He quickly jumped out the window and hopped up the tree, the brothers eyes widening when they seen the man. "Let him go!" Ace called, running after the man with Sabo. "I'll be seeing ya Ace and Sabo, let's see if you survive or die." The man said with a dark grin, him seeming to dissolve into the air with Luffy.

"ACE! SABO!" Luffy screamed, then he couldn't call no more as he faded with the man, making the brothers stop with a growl.

* * *

><p>"Neh. Just quiet down and I won't hurt ya. When you do I'll untie you." The man sweat dropped at Luffy screaming and crying for his brothers, then slowly but surely stopping. "W-Who are you?" Luffy sniffled, the man freeing him from his bonds. "Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto said, adjusting his hat with a smile. Luffy's eyes soon turned into shining stars.<p>

"You mean one of the Deadly Four that attacked the World Government?! Sugoi!" Luffy said excited, immediately changing moods from sadness to excitement. "Heh heh, of course. I take up bounty hunting until I find something for my liking." Naruto said, leaning back as Luffy's stomach growled loudly. "Heh! Hungry aren't ya? Here, try my ramen." Naruto said, giving Luffy a bowl of ramen.

"Arigato! It's super good!" Luffy said, slurping it until it was all gone. "Now, why did you take me?" Luffy asked in confusion, Naruto giving a sigh. "I was hired to kill you and your brothers. But I had a change of heart, so I'm going to test your brotherly bond. If Ace and Sabo win, then they take you back and I'll let you guys stay around for a bit of training from me!" Naruto said, Luffy's eyes shining like stars again.

"But if they lose, then you'll be my little brother and I'll teach just you." Luffy blinked in surprise, Naruto leaning back against the wall again. "So, what devil fruit did you eat? I heard you can't swim." Luffy soon gave a hum. "I ate the Gomu Gomu no Mi." Naruto soon gave a laugh, handing Luffy the Straw hat he grabbed from the hideout. Luffy immediately put it on with a grin.

"Now, I'll be back. Why don't you play with Gamakino?" Luffy tilted his head at the giant toad in his sight, though it was only his size. "Don't kill it or else you'll be stuck in ropes again Luffy, I'll be testing your brothers." Naruto said, walking off while slipping the orange hat back up.

* * *

><p>"Oi! Boys!" Naruto called with a grin, Sabo and Ace immediately shooting him glares. "Where's Luffy?!" Both shouted, knowing it was the man that took their little brother. "Safe and sound and having fun. Now, I wanted to kill you at first for a bounty but since I had a change of heart, I'd like to test you two." Sabo raised an eyebrow as Ace kept glaring.<p>

"The test is that to see if your as strong as you seem. If I deem it right, I'll say you win. If you don't well, you'll never see your little brother again." Both boys tensed, pulling out their pipes for battle. "Eh, using those pipes don't make me nervous. It makes me excited!" Naruto said with a laugh, the two boys charging with battle cry.

* * *

><p>"Ace! Sabo! Are they okay?" Luffy asked in worry, Naruto setting the two down on the wooden ground of the house. "Don't worry, they really put up a good fight for ten year olds. I never have to use a clone to bring anyone down anymore. So, I declare them the winners of the test." Naruto said cheerfully, Luffy giving a cheer. "Yata!" Luffy laughed out, then went back to playing with the talking toad.<p>

_Few Hours Later..._

"You're one of the Deadly Four?!" Ace and Sabo said in shock, Naruto stirring up some food as Luffy laughed and slurped up the ramen that was given to him. "Of course! Your tough children though, so I'm gonna train you for one week. Then I'm leaving this place for more adventures." Naruto gave a laugh, Luffy and Sabo giving a cheer while Ace merely smirked.

"But Ace got the most attacks on me that hit so, have this for your pirate journey Ace." Naruto said, taking off his orange hat to show pure sunny blonde hair and put it on Ace's head. Ace took it off to inspect the smiley and frown faces, the red head necklace and the bull insignia on the end of the line of it. "Don't worry. I found that hat in the sea all torn up, so I've fixed it and have been wearing it since. So I don't mind if you keep it. Just promise me you'll wear it most the time when on your journey to become a pirate." Ace gave a grin as he slipped it back on.

"Got it."

_Flashback End_

* * *

><p>"Now I remember.." Ace said, inspecting his hat. "Heh heh! Now you know! Now as a question, do you know the Will of the D?" Naruto asked, Ace soon shaking his head. "Nope. I haven't even heard of it at all. Do you?" Naruto soon gave a laugh, confusing Ace. "It reminds me of my will, my twins will, my older brother and sister's will. We four carry it on proudly, the Will of Fire."<p>

"The Will of Fire..." Ace mumbled, trying to understand it. "Our old home was Konoha, the nation was the Land of Fire. We ninja carried it from there to here. We believe in ourselves, never giving in and keeping our dreams. We keep working hard to protect the next generation, which will take our place. The Will of the D on the other hand could be different or the same. In my view, I believe it shows that everyone has a Destiny, but the one's with the D, don't believe in it at all that they are a bit crazy. You're apart of the D family Ace, from both your mother and father. I'd say you're a pure D." Naruto said, glancing up at the sky with a sigh.

"Do you think I should be alive?" Ace asked suddenly, catching Naruto off guard. "You're meant to live alright if your already alive now. So I believe you should. Plus, I've think I found out something about this world. Something is going to happen soon, the children of prophecy are needed. So I left that day to search for them." Ace tilted his head a bit. "Who are they?" Naruto gave a sigh, then shrugged.

"I think one's Luffy since it mentions the son of a dragon who is made of rubber. Another's you because it mentions the flames of the pure D. The third was the one who could wield water and was thought of by many as an important person. I don't know what will happen, but something is coming. Heh. Who knows, maybe I could be wrong." Naruto said with a sigh, laying on the sand of the beach.

"We just have to hope we can save Menma soon."

* * *

><p>"Come to rub it in that I was captured?" Menma questioned, glancing at his still quiet roommate in the prison cell. "Of course." Eli laughed out, Menma shooting a glare. "Just because I destroyed your Neo Uzushiogakure and didn't agree to marriage to you doesn't give you the right to do this." Menma said, Eli's hair sticking up with her anger.<p>

"It does so!" Menma stared right into her eyes. "Then kill me." Eli froze up at Menma's words. "Sorry, I would love to but I can't stop Whitebeard coming for his son and and it wouldn't stop your brother falling into a trap." Eli shot back, Menma growing into a quiet silence.

* * *

><p>"Sasuke-kun, nice to see you again." Sakura said, letting him sit next to her. "Nice to see you too Sakura-chan." Sasuke replied, Sakura just merely handing the paper to Sasuke. "I thought Fire Fist would have already broke him out, guess I was wrong."<p>

"Sasuke, we better go find Naruto and stop him from rushing in head first without a plan." Sakura said, standing up, Sasuke soon following. "I have to agree with you on that Sakura. Let's go." Soon both took off out the door to see a boat parked near the Sunny. "Heh, proves that Fire Fist was teleported away, he would have taken the Striker with him." Sasuke hopped in Ace's place, letting **Amatarasu **Flames come on out to power the boat. Sakura hopped on, giving Sasuke chakra as they powered the boat away.

* * *

><p>"How are we going to break into Impel Down is my question? We have no boat, we're devil fruit users and we can't simply hijack a boat without bringing attention to us." Ace said, Naruto giving a frown.<p>

"I can't even summon a toad over the sea, they don't like salt water to touch them that much." Naruto said, crossing his arms thinking. "How about a snake ride?" Naruto blinked with Ace, and turned to see Sasuke and Sakura walking over. "Brother! Sister!" Naruto chirped, Ace gaining a grin. "Oh, nice to see you again Sasuke." Sasuke rolled his eyes while Sakura chuckled.

"Were going to save Menma before his execution, whether he likes it or not!" Naruto shouted, determination sparking in his eyes.

"Yes we will!"

* * *

><p>"Heh. Just a few more hours, can't believe a week already passed by." Menma muttered, glancing at the roof above him to hear an explosion. "What the hell was that?!" Menma yelled, hoping it wasn't his brother. "It was nothing." He heard the guard reply, making Menma shrink back.<p>

_"Kuso!" Naruto cried out, the fire being put out by the rain. Sasuke and Sakura merely growled at the rain that was now pouring hard._

_"Damn it!" A young Menma whined, rubbing his bare chest for warmth. "You okay?" He turned to glare at the man that was hated in the world._

_"Gol D. Roger."_

"I hope your having fun in the afterlife." Menma muttered, closing his eyes in boredom.


	10. Begin the War! Deadly Four Charge!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden. She only owns Eli.**_

_**The reason this chapter is short and sweet is to prepare for the epic battle next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it!" Menma yelled, trying to break free to only get his head slammed into the ground by chakra chains. "Be quiet and come freely you asshole!" Eli yelled, kicking Menma in the gut. Menma shot her a glare as the marines picked him up and chained him down by chakra and seastone chains.<p>

"Ace... Naruto... Luffy... don't come, don't see what is happening." Menma muttered, leaning his head back into the chair.

_"So your Ace's partner, what's your name?" Luffy asked as everyone settled down on the Going Merry. "My name? It's Menma Namikaze, don't you forget it!" Menma declared, puffing out his chest a bit with a grin. "My dream, is to find my twin brother who went missing years ago!" Menma shouted, a grin forming on Luffy's face._

_"Maybe someday we can fight, I heard from Ace that you're one of the Deadly Four! And to beat you shows how strong I am!" Menma gave a small smile at the determined pirate. "I promise when I deem you ready, we will battle Luffy."_

"I guess my promise will not be kept..." Menma muttered, tears leaking from his eyes as the ship headed to Marineford.

* * *

><p>"Damn! I'm too late!" Luffy cursed, looking at the blocked exit from Level 6 of Impel Down, mostly everyone who wishes to join the war and help free. "Oi, if you want out I'll be happy to help, if you free me." Luffy turned to see Crocodile chained up, shooting a glare at him.<p>

"MMMMMMEEEEEENNNNNNMMMMMMAAAAAA!" Luffy jumped back as a giant snake broke through the bottom of where Luffy was standing before. A panting and gasping for air Ace was there on top of the snake, a very rageful Sasuke, a pissed off Sakura and a very angry looking Naruto.

"Sugoi! A giant snake!" Luffy said, forgetting about the situation at hand. "How long has it been since I've seen vyou?!" Ivankov said when he saw Naruto, catching the blonde off guard. "Iva? Since when did you-?" Naruto yelped as Sakura slammed his head into the snake. "Come on! We gotta go stop that ship from taking Menma to the execution area!" Sakura yelled, very angered that the blonde was commenting to him.

"Who wants to ride on a giant snake?" Luffy immediately slung himself on, others following him. "No more! I rather take a damn toad than holding my breath forever again!" Ace said, hopping off while panting. "I'll meet you guys there with Ace!" Naruto declared, Sasuke giving a nod while making the snake keep the devil fruit users in its mouth, then taking off in a burst of speed to Marineford.

"You ready for this Ace?" Naruto asked, Level 6 being filled with water. "If you promise not to harm Whitebeard, we'll let you come too Crocodile." The man gave a somewhat frown but nodded. "Fine." Naruto bit his finger and did hand signs, slamming his hand down. "**Summoning Jutsu: Gamakichi!**" Naruto called, a giant toad appearing and breaking Crocodile out. "Hey Naruto, long time no see since _that _day huh?" Ace raised an eyebrow as Naruto gave a grin.

"Gamakichi, follow the scent of Sasuke's snake! Take us to Marineford!" Naruto declared, Gamakichi putting the three devil fruit users in its mouth before jumping in the air, breaking through all 6 floors of Impel Down before heading off.


	11. The War Commences!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Damn it..." Menma muttered, slamming his head on the wood of the execution platform. The Whitebeard Pirates with other pirates fighting hard against the marines. The two that were supposed to chop off his head out cold by some accidental killer intent coming from the blonde illusionist.<p>

_"The execution for Menma Namikaze is proceeding soon."_

_"What's the charges other than assaulting the World Government?"_

_"Being a member of Gol D. Roger's crew, being brothers with a retired revolutionary, being brother to the one that delivered the damn Straw Hat and the Devil's child, associating with the Whitebeard Pirates, killing people in an Archipelago flood by eating the rare devil fruit while protecting the Devil child Portgas D. Ace." _

"All those fucking crimes were my life here. I was from the god damn past those fucking idiots." Menma muttered, tears flooding from his face. Sakura delivered those children, Naruto was the revolutionary, Sasuke assaulted the World Government the most, he only drowned that archipelago. His wrists shuffled in the chains, he tugged on the chain on his neck, wanting to get out and escape, to stop the madness.

"Damn... stop it!" Menma cried out, not being able to see death anymore since the day of the time travel. "Menma!" He glanced to see Sakura adjusting her glove, Sasuke pulling out his katana and Naruto throwing Luffy and Ace over the wall to battle. The blonde toad summoner merely tightened the Konoha headband he had put on his forehead and grinned.

"Menma! We will save you brother!" All three shouted, Sasuke immediately ducking a ice spear thrown at him, Sakura blocking a light blast and Naruto dodging a water shot. Eli punched Naruto into the ground, making both fall off the wall. "Naruto... Sakura... Sasuke... Luffy... Ace... why do they fight when it's pointless?" Menma mumbled, flinching as a memory hit him.

_"Our generations time will be up soon." Menma blinked as Naruto drunk some sake, face keeping a passive look. "What do you mean by that?" Menma asked in confusion, Sakura tilting her head at the youngest brother. "It means that we're from the past, we caused a mess. When we die, we should go out with a bang. The Great Toad told me that three newbies will take my Child of Prophecy place." Naruto said, Sasuke giving a sigh._

_"Ever since Roger's death you've been acting like a fucking sage. Stop it." Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a chuckle. "But, if I can do anything to help the future generation, I will do it. No matter the cost."_

"No matter the cost..." Menma mumbled, remembering what Naruto had said. His eyes shined with happiness, a grin growing on his face. "Win!" Naruto gave a laugh as Menma said that, dodging Eli's attacks while Sakura punched at Kizaru, Sasuke fighting off Kuzan who held a Ice Saber against the Kusangi.

"Oh no you damn don't!" Sakura yelled at Kizaru, punching his arm when he had shot, barely missing Luffy's head. His eyes widened at that and Sakura gave a grin. "When someone is under one of our protection, they get protected by all of the Deadly Four. Monkey D. Luffy and Portgas D. Ace are protected by us." Sakura hissed at Kizaru, anger clearly in her voice.

"Then show me your strength." Kizaru said, making a light sword appear in his hand which she made Haki cover her fists, hardening them into steel. She punched at the sword, taking some damage but continuing to battle.

* * *

><p>"That startled me a bit." Luffy said with a giggle, running with Ace. "I'm still glad we're not on their hit list." Ace said with a sweat drop, using <strong>Hiken <strong>on some marines who got close to them. "Look out!" Luffy ducked as Eli and Naruto flew over in a Taijutsu combat. Both looked concentrated and pretty pissed off about something.

"Just because my brother didn't want to marry his distant cousin doesn't mean you can treat him like this!" Naruto yelled in rage, pulling his fist back and punching her in the face. "I sent you all here to rot in hell, but it looks like it didn't work." Eli hissed back, grabbing Naruto and burying him into the ground, water covering the rest of his body.

"Now die!" She hissed, only to receive a punch to the back, freeing Naruto. "Arigato Luffy!" Naruto chirped, the rubber man giving a laugh as he continued on fighting with Ace. "**Chakra Seal: Send Back." **Naruto muttered, slamming a seal into her stomach as she screamed. "Damn you! I wanted to see Menma die!" Eli hissed before disappearing in smoke, Naruto giving a pant.

"Oi, tell Akainu that the blonde fox is back, he took out Eli already." A marine called, another giving a nod as he took off. "**Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" **A wave of ten clones took off pumbling marines down soon after, Naruto giving a laugh as he took off. "Save our brother Luffy!" Naruto yelled, turning his attention to a giant Buddha Sengoku. "Got it!" Luffy said, punching out a marine into the sky while Ace gave a grin.

* * *

><p>"Sorry about not coming back so soon Oyaji." Sasuke said, Kuzan dealing with a bunch of eternal flames around him. "Ghararaha. Don't worry about it, I'm just glad to see my son's helping each other." Whitebeard said, standing firm on the Moby Dick. "Good. Now if you excuse me, I have to go beat the shit out of Kuzan." Sasuke said, taking off in a black flame towards the giant burning flame that was almost out.<p>

"Luffy look out!" Luffy barely dodged a attack from a very pissed off Smoker. "Oi, your Smokey Bear!" Luffy laughed out, remembering Menma having a habit of calling Smoker that. Smoker's eyes merely twitched as he moved to attack, but Boa Hancock stopped him. She kicked him back and handed Luffy the key as Ace burned up some more marines for a bit of fun.

* * *

><p>"Go!" Menma cried out, a grin on his face as the executioners tried to get up, but more killer intent brought them down again. "Damn you Buddha thing!" Naruto cried out, feeling his body starting to fail when he tried to go Sage Mode, proving that his natural energy wouldn't work. "Just give up." Sengoku said, Naruto's eyes narrowing as he gritted his teeth.<p>

"Never! **Kurama Chakra Mode, version Fox!" **Naruto yelled, turning into his second cloak then went into his beast mode. "Take this!" Naruto yelled, punching Sengoku back, making the man take some damage. The Buddha form man growled and moved, going to attack back.

"Gusting Air Palm!" The clones called with senjustu, launching some of the marines out of the way using wind. "Now, **Heavenly Kick of Pain!" **Sakura yelled, already had perfected the attack she learned from her master, kicking Kizaru down for a bit, getting him stuck in the ground. He quickly flashed his way out, making Sakura growl. _ 'Is there no end to this...?' _She questioned in her mind as she continued her chakra infused attacks.

_"_**Ice Age!" **Kuzan said, Sasuke's eyes widening when the attack actually hit Luffy and Ace, not Sasuke himself. "**Amatarasu!" **Sasuke said, Mangekyo Sharingan blazing and the ice immediately melting with the water, the two panting hard. "**Hiken!" **Ace strained himself, standing and hitting a few marines away with the fire. "Damn it... too much pain..." Luffy said, panting very hard.

"Try this." A Naruto clone said, throwing Luffy a green ball. He immediately ate it, then grinned big. "Let's do this!" Luffy yelled, taking off in new speeds with Ace. "That proves it boss, that gear second and everything." The clone said, puffing out of reality. Naruto blinked and got smacked by Sengoku for being off guard, him crying out in pain.

_'He really is your son... Kimiko.' _Naruto thought, slamming a fist into the Buddha's chin. "Damn it damn it! Hurry up!" Menma yelled impatient as Inazuma made a pathway for Ace and Luffy. But one thing got into their way, Garp.

* * *

><p>"Oh no you don't!" Sengoku yelled, shoving Naruto out of the way to smack Menma, Luffy, the joined Mr. 3, and Ace. "Damn it!" Luffy cursed as the final chains on Menma were not unlocked, because one of Kizaru's blasts hit the key, breaking it. "Luffy!" Ace yelled, Luffy immediately turning and sucking in air while hitting his thumb.<p>

"**Gomu Gomu no Fusen!"** Luffy yelled, blowing into a balloon and stopping the punch, but the sheer force took down the execution platform. Menma's eyes widened as they started falling, Luffy catching the key Mr. 3 made of wax and unlocked the cuffs, a fox's roar echoing the battlefield.

"**Nine Masked Beasts: Vermilion!" **Menma yelled, his chakra kicking into high gear as a giant bird caught Ace, Luffy, Mr. 3 and himself. "Sugoi!" Luffy said, looking at the bird in awe. "Arigato, for saving me." Menma said, Ace giving a grin. "What are best friends for?" Menma gave a small laugh, making Vermilion land and dispel as Mr. 3 was chased off by some of the tougher marines.

"Leave them alone!" Naruto slammed a punch into the Buddha man, a marking golden Rasengan in hand. "**Curse Mark Rasengan!" **Naruto yelled, slamming the sphere into Sengoku, knocking him out by the sheer power. Naruto turned normal as he panted hard, but took off running towards his brother as the pirate's started to flee, completing their goal.

"Damn you!" **Kusangi no Hebi!" **Sasuke called, his sword growing and cutting through some of the harder ice he was trapped in. "Go the fuck away!" Sasuke shouted, slamming his new sword into Kuzan. "**Cherry Blossom Clash!' **Sakura yelled, throwing faster and swifter punches at Kizaru, but it wasn't enough to take the man down.

* * *

><p>"At least we're finally getting out of here." Menma said, feeling his chakra starting to regenerate and turn normal. His ears twitched at the moment and stopped running, catching Luffy's and Ace's attention. "What... did you say?" Menma asked, Akainu present and glaring the blonde down.<p>

"I thought some ninja were supposed to do good, what ever happened to your brother saying that? You're all such a disgrace in this future, I can't believe that we came from you ancestors." Menma roared and slammed a dark chakra punch at Akainu, the man using a lava punch to deflect, launching the blonde. Luffy ducked under a punch at a marine and went back fighting, feeling the effect of that pill from earlier wearing off.

"**Kuro Amatarasu Hiken!" **Ace yelled, slamming a fist of black flames into the magma fist that Akainu was using. He cried out as he was launched back, hitting the ground hard. Luffy landed on his legs panting as the marines were down for the count, his vivre card of Ace's falling. "Time to be rid of one of you." Ace's and Menma's eyes widened as Akainu aimed a punch at Luffy. Everything seemed to be slowed down at that time.

Luffy moved to pick up the vivre card, but he looked up and his eyes widened at the attack coming at him. Menma and Ace screamed for Akainu to not do it. A flash a purple moved and took the hit, making Luffy's eyes widen big, Sasuke's eyes to narrow and go crazy on Kuzan, taking the battle more serious than ever, Sakura to let out a sob as she continued her fight with Kizaru. Naruto let out a cry for someone, but it was muffled at the battle of war.


	12. Sayonara, Naruto, my Brother

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"ACE!" Naruto's cry was finally heard, the fire man having a magma fist in his chest. "Damn it!" Menma cried out, making an strong illusion push Akainu away. Ace collapsed a bit onto Luffy, the little brothers eyes widening. Ace started whispering things to Luffy as Menma walked over to Akainu.<p>

"I want to get revenge for you killing my best friend!" Menma yelled in pure rage, azure eyes now a shade of icy blue, shattered like a mirror. "Bring it then brat." Akainu snarled out, the illusionist pulling on the little necklace on him, a giant sword came from it, glowing in dark chakra. "Die!" Menma yelled, attacking Akainu in pure rage.

* * *

><p>"..." Naruto was silent as he arrived to see Luffy enter the cationic state, his brother dead on the ground. "I did say you had a better future, a reason to live Gol D. Ace." Naruto whispered, putting his hand on the giant wound on Ace. He grunted as his body glowed in a black aura, then it turned into a shade of white.<p>

The wound on Ace was healing itself up until it was no more, but on Naruto there was the giant hole in him. He coughed up blood with a small smile, standing up and glaring at Akainu fighting Menma. "I'll say this Luffy, I haven't been reminded of my great granddaughter in a really long time. Heh, you really are just like her." Naruto mumbled, slipping a blue orb in Luffy's straw hat, walking off.

"Damn it!" Sakura cried, launching Kizaru out of the air, but he flashed back. "I'm done!" Sakura smashed Kizaru into the ground, him going into water. "Die!" Sasuke yelled, breaking through all the ice and launching Kuzan off. Sakura and Sasuke slowly walked over to see Jimbei carrying the unconscious Ace and the mind broken Luffy off. "I'll go with him. You get Naruto and Menma." Sakura said, running off to follow Jimebi.

"Great. **Lightning Style: Kirin!" **Sasuke yelled, making a giant lightning bolt hit Akainu, launching him off. Naruto coughed up blood as Menma looked worried at his twin. "I got ya little bro. Let's go!" Sasuke yelled, picking up Naruto and taking off running.

* * *

><p>"Sakura... how is he?" Sasuke asked, leaning inside the ship of Law. "I... can't save him." Sakura said with tears, Naruto coughing up blood continuously. "Sakura... Sasuke... Menma..." Naruto whispered, Menma tearing up while Sasuke hugging to comfort Sakura. "Heh. My times up. I saved one of the Children of Predicated Prophecy. Keep them alive for me." Naruto gave a laugh, which blood soon came out of him.<p>

"Menma, I know you'd hate me for what I've done. But my devil fruit came to good use after all. It was corrupted by blood when I ate it, so I declared it the **Iyasu Iyasu no Mi** or the Heal Heal Fruit. It could heal me or anyone else but at the cost for others I'd receive their wounds. So, that's why I decided to save your best friend." Naruto said with a giant fox smile, Menma giving a cry of sorrow.

"Sakura, I think it's time to tell Luffy about Wolf D. Kimiko. Sasuke, tell Ace about Gol D. Roger a bit more, he still holds anger against him. Just, make sure you only let Ace know about the Nobel boy Sabo, only he could hold the truth because of Luffy's state. One last thing, promise me you'll protect them." Naruto whispered, his voice fading. Sakura hugged Sasuke tightly as Naruto shut his eyes with a chuckle, a smile plastered on his face as he stopped breathing.

* * *

><p>"Where... am I?" Luffy asked himself, the memories of war gone from his mind when he looked around the field of flowers. "Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy turned to see Naruto staring out to sea with a grin on his face.<p>

"Naruto! Where are we?" Luffy asked confused, Naruto letting tears fall from his face. "I'm dead. I just want to tell you something." Luffy's eyes widened with tears, Naruto giving one last smile as he turned to face Luffy.

"Arigato Luffy, for everything you and your mother have done. I finally know that my blood are in one of my kin." Naruto showed his foxy grin as he started to disappear. "M-my mom?" Luffy asked in pure shock, not understanding one bit.

"Hey, she was my great granddaughter of course, so I took it upon myself to train her. She met Monkey D. Dragon and she had you Luffy. Sayonara." Naruto said, fading out of existence as Luffy let out a pained scream, hating that he had lost a nakama as the memories of war came back to him, kicking him out of the area.


	13. Begin the Training!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>"Do me a favor Law, Jimbei, don't tell Luffy about Ace's revival. I rather keep it secret until the time is right. The world thinks Portgas D. Ace is dead while Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze is alive. It's the complete opposite. Please do me this favor."<em>

"And I'm fucking stuck with an unconscious Ace, this is what I get for saying this shit so soon." Menma muttered, Ace knocked out under a tree of the Amazon Lily. "It's all his fault anyways that Naruto died." He said, glaring at the ground, blood of his twin still lingering on his hands.

_**"It's not and I know it." **_Menma let out a growl at the demonic voice. "Kuro, shut the hell up." A booming voice gave a dark laugh in Menma's mind. "_**Don't put the blame on others when you know Naruto sacrificed himself for the others. Kurama will merge with me and you won't have to worry about my deepest hatred controlling you on full moons. But that will only happen when you get good happy thoughts again. Yin and Yang Menma, yin and yang." **_Menma crossed his arms while glancing at the sky.

"I fucking hate you." Menma said dryly, Ace letting out a groan and clutching where the giant hole Akainu caused was before. "Is this hell? Probably not, or else you'd be dead as well." Ace said, concluding that he was not dead. "Shut up jackass." Menma said with a growl, catching Ace off guard.

"What stick went up your ass Menma?" Menma resisted to slam the injured fire man into a tree. "The one of you killed my brother." Ace shut his mouth with wide eyes as he looked at his chest. "He... killed himself to save me...?" Ace mumbled in shock, unable to comprehend why.

"Naruto and I made a promise to Gol D. Roger of protecting his son. Naruto also made a promise of protecting his precious people, you were one. So, I guess he fulfilled it." Menma said, Ace crossing his arms as he huffed. "Dad that jackass, can't believe he actually cared." Ace said, rolling his eyes.

"He used his corrupted devil fruit to save you, killing himself in the process because he absorbs the damage on the person. Usually Kurama could heal him but the fox couldn't do such a thing. So, I hate you know." Menma quipped, to only receive a punch in the head. "Don't you ever fucking say that. You know you don't mean it." Ace said, a tick mark on his head.

"I'm the only one with my flesh and blood, I'm lonely as hell." Menma said, for Ace to sock him in the face hard. Menma rubbed his cheek as Ace shot a glare. "You have me and Luffy. You have Sakura and Sasuke. Don't act like you're fucking lonely." Ace snarled out, making Menma grin.

"There's my best friend I know and love~!" Menma teased, Ace gaining **Hiken **in his hand as Menma gulped. "Okay I'm sorry!" Ace stopped which made Menma sigh in relief. "Thank god you didn't." Menma mumbled, rubbing the back of his neck as a part of the forest was demolished while Luffy's cried echoed around.

"Luffy!" Ace yelled, ready to spring into OBM (Overprotective Brother Mode) for his brother but Menma grabbed his shoulder. "You cannot go to him. I'm sorry." Menma said, Ace's eyes widening in shock. "Let me see my brother! He needs me!" Ace yelled as Menma made his illusions hold him down.

"If he knows your alive then he won't get stronger! He needs to overcome your "death" and Naruto's too. I think the blonde told him before he actually died. The world only thinks you and Oyaji died." Menma said, Ace's eyes widening at the mention. "Oyaji... died?" Menma gave a sad nod.

"He died against Blackbeard, and I don't want to deal with an ape shit crazy best friend so no fucking fleeing. Plus, I have the Striker in my possession when we leave, together Ace." Menma said, Ace giving a grumble as he clutched his hands into fists. "You need to train, like Luffy will. Show him your strength as a big brother." Menma said, Ace giving a slow nod as Menma sat back down.

"Fine."

* * *

><p>"3D2Y?" Ace asked, showing Menma the newspaper. The two were on Banaro Island, helping to rebuild since the incident with Blackbeard, Ace and Menma themselves. "I heard Sasuke mention that Naruto commented on that Luffy told the crew to meet three days at Sabaody Archipelago, but since it's crossed out, it means to meet in two years." Menma said, Ace blinking then giving a grin.<p>

"How about we unite with Luffy and his crew on the same day?" Menma gave a laugh. "But, we need to get you back out with flames and all. Make up a new name and say you found yourself a devil fruit, the Mera Mera no Mi and ate it, inheriting the powers. But we have to make sure they think your dead." Menma said, Ace giving a nod until he fell asleep, narcolepsy kicking in at the moment.

"Kuso! Ace!"

* * *

><p>"3D2Y?" A girl with two pigtails asked, her eyes a glowing icy blue with shattered irises like Menma's own from the war. Her hair was a deep shade of orange with red and yellow stripes going through them, a cloak over a pair of clothes that were yellow and red, a merging orange. Wooden sandals could be seen on her feet as a black staff with ten gold rings was leaning on her body.<p>

"Monkey D. Luffy, you really remind me of Kimiko, I wish you could have met her. But _he _had to end her life. Like I have to make sure that I kill you." The girl sipped on some tea as a man laughed in the background. "That's my creation, already getting to work on how to murder the Mugiwara!" The man laughed, the girl gritting her teeth as she stared into the cup.

"I am not your weapon... I am a hero. You stole me from my body and want me to do things I don't do." The girl whispered, picking up her staff while she walked to the man, a dark grin under her face.

"**Harama: Death." **The man's scream could be seen as blood soaked the walls, the girl merely walking off into the darkness.


	14. Regroup after two years!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: This is a rewrite.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Menma~! Get up or else your getting paint on your face~!" Menma snapped his eyes open and moved his hand, Ace yelping as he was forced back onto the makeshift bed that was on the ground. "Ace! How many times do I tell you not to take off my mask?! You know my eyes are wanted because of their special abilities!" Menma hissed, showing off his icy blue eyes that had shattered irises, many legends about them.<p>

"I know that Menma, but I can't wait to see how much my little brother has grown. Can we split up for a bit to actually see where they are? Please~!" Menma gave a sigh as Ace flashed a begging look. "Fine. But if you get into any trouble, consider the Striker mine for a day." Ace gave a small gulp but nodded with a grin. He had his original clothing in a bag, except the shorts and boots, but the buckle with the A was missing. He had a fire red cloak to cover his body and his tattoos, a hawk mask in his hand and his orange hat in the bag Menma called the Watermelon.

"Ugh. Just give me my mask." Menma whined, his sun kissed blonde hair holding a orange and red strip, not the original black and red. A black and white cloak over his body while black sandals were on his feet, black shorts being seen hidden by the cloak. He snatched the Kitsune mask using his black fingerless gloved hands. He put it on with a sigh, scratching his head and giving Ace a baby Den Den Mushi

"Call if you are in trouble got it? Don't forget your code name is Silver D. Hawk who ate the new Mera Mera no Mi." Menma said, his voice filled with annoyance. "Fine Menma, don't be so worried all the time." Ace shot back, rolling his eyes at the blonde as he left the motel room. Menma quickly sealed everything they had brought into storage scrolls and threw them into the Watermelon bag that Ace carried around. Menma grinned as he hopped out the window, knowing Ace told the keeper that his friend would pay the bill, not today though.

* * *

><p>"Now, let's watch the chaos." Uzu said, twirling her staff as she seen Fake Luffy shot two innocent bystanders, thinking they were Usopp and Nami. The real Luffy, who was under a cloak merely walked forward, slamming the giant bag into Fake Luffy. Uzu merely laughed as Luffy apologized then crashed into the man again, almost getting shot until a flame burned the gun.<p>

"Now now, we don't want a fight here." Hawk said, a chuckle escaping his lips as Luffy's eyes widened in surprise, anger, and happiness. Surprised at the flames, angry that someone who he didn't know had eaten his late brother's devil fruit and happiness that it was stolen by some big shot. "Who are you?" Fake asked, picking up the now cooled gun and aiming it at Hawk.

"P- Silver D. Hawk. The new kid who has eaten the remade Mera Mera no Mi and has gotten a **444,000,000 £ **reward for doing such things around the first part of the Grand Line." Hawk was lucky that no one caught onto his mess up, if Menma was here he'd be dead on the spot already.

"My gramps is just late for something, he's sorry for crashing into you twice, now come along jiji, we gotta get back to your house." Hawk said with a forced laugh, grabbing the captain's ear and pulling him along much to the boy's protests. Fake merely rolled his eyes and ignored them, going back to hunting down Nami and Usopp.

"Why did you help me?" Luffy asked, Hawk letting go when they were far away from the fake. "I have a sort of respect for ya, you gave me some encouragement to go through the Grand Line. Heh, so I thought I owe ya." Hawk said, a chuckle escaping his lips again. "Is that so? Then why'd you eat the Mera Mera no Mi?" Luffy shot back, catching Hawk off guard.

"I was hungry and thought it was some deformed fruit, I'm sorry that I screwed up like that okay?" Hawk said, Luffy giving a grin. "At least you said sorry, wanna be my nakama?" Hawk let out a chuckle but shook his head. "Alliancing and teamwork aren't my style that much. Gomen. But I would like to see you off with your crew and help out, isn't that nice of me?" Hawk said with a mock bow, making Luffy laugh.

"Oi! Hawk-san!" Hawk froze when he heard the voice, Luffy stopping in confusion. "Eh? Why'd ya stop?" Hawk just pushed Luffy on forward. "Let's just keep going shall we?" Hawk said, nervousness going though him like a drug. "Think you could get away like that?" He found a priest staff under his neck, a groan escaping from him.

"Who's she?" Luffy asked, pointing at Uzu. "I'm Priest Uzu, **389,000,000 £ **bounty. I need to kill you like my parents did to some worthy opponent." Luffy merely flashed a grin at her. "Wanna be my nakama?" Uzu growled while trying to smack Luffy, the boy dodging the attack. "Why the hell would I be your nakama when I said I was going to kill you?!" Uzu yelled in anger, Hawk catching the staff while it made a sizzling sound on contact.

"Oi, this staff is made of seastone." Hawk let go while rubbing his hand, feeling his weakness starting to fade again. "That's why you wear gloves then." Hawk concluded when he remembered something, making Luffy tilt his head. "What do you mean Hawk?" Luffy asked, staring at Uzu in confusion. "She's a devil fruit user that wears gloves to cancel out the seastone built into her staff. She ate the Neichā Neichā no Mi, or the Nature Nature Fruit. She can control the elements and the forces of nature." Hawk explained, rolling his eyes at the stars in Luffy's eyes.

"Sugoi! You have to be my nakama!" Uzu shook her head with a huff. "No way in hell Mugiwara." She shot back, making Luffy give a pout. "Well, I better be finding Rayleigh, see ya." Luffy said, taking off while following a vivre card. "I'm surprised when he didn't recognize you, Portgas D. Ace." Uzu said coldly, making Hawk flinch.

"How'd you figure it out?" Hawk whined, adjusting his mask on his head. "Your voice may be deeper, but it still holds the brotherly love towards Luffy." Uzu said, following Hawk as he walked off.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! That was good ramen!" Menma chirped, the woman fainting as he put his mask back on. "I swear all women faint from the beauty of my eyes. Back to finding Luffy anyways." Menma said, leaving a ryo and walking off with a chuckle. Two types of fire exploded into the sky as Menma walked over to see Sanji and Zoro clashing with anger.<p>

"**Illusion: Devil's Luck." **Sanji and Zoro immediately fell and grunted to get back up, Menma walking over to stare at them. "Oi, remember me?" Zoro merely glared as Sanji grunted again. "If you took off the damn mask we probably would." Sanji snarled, Menma merely snapping his fingers which the two stood and glared. "I used to be the Second Division commander's partner." Menma said, the two's eyes widening.

"Menma?" They both asked, a chuckle escaping Menma's lips. "Of course baka." Menma said, a grin on his face that was hidden by his mask. "Where's your brother Naruto?" Sanji asked, Menma flinching. "He's gone... he died in the War but the marines don't know this." Menma whispered, Sanji and Zoro going silent for their lost nakama.

"But, I have an apprentice after all. His name is Silver D. Hawk, and I'll be hitching a ride to Fishmen Island into the New World, so I'll be a temporary nakama for a bit." Menma said, Sanji merely inhaling his cigarette smoke then blowing out. "I guess that's good." A familiar sound came from Sanji's pocket, the cook answering the Den Den Mushi. Menma merely stretched and ignored the conversation until Sanji put it away.

"We better head to Grove 46, we're meeting the Sunny there." Sanji said to Zoro, a grin forming on Menma's face. "Got a new ship huh? The Thousand Sunny. I bet you got more nakama since me and my partner last visited you." Menma said, Zoro giving a nod.

* * *

><p>"Damn it Luffy!" Menma yelled when a laser almost hit him. "<strong>Hiken!" <strong>Hawk called, taking out one of the non-updated Pacifista robots. Luffy merely jumped, and punched another Pacifista down, taking him out with one hit. "Get him!" Most of the rouge pirates called, Menma forming a tora hand sign. "**Nine Masked Beasts: Vermilion." **Hawk and Uzu stole the flying bird as soon as Menma hopped on it, making the blonde scream when Hawk tried to pilot the bird.

"Luffy!" Hawk called, snatching the boy's hand and grunting to pull him up when the boy had grabbed the giant bag. "**Harama: Launch." **Sanji and Zoro yelped as wood launched them onto Vermilion. The bird squaked in protest when Luffy and the bag got on as well. "Oi! Climb abroad!" Chopper called, everyone abandoning Vermilion to hop onto the giant bird, which the masked bird disappeared soon after.

"Nice save Chopper, good timing as well." Menma complimented, making the reindeer do a dance. "You don't have to compliment me for something so simple ya bastard~!" Uzu rolled her eyes as she leaned her staff on her cloak. "Oi! Nice to see you guys again!" Luffy called when he seen the rest of the crew, Uzu's eyes widening as the bird dropped them all onto the ship.

"Hey! I didn't sign up for this!" Uzu protested in anger, Hawk sweat dropping. "You sometimes have no choice." Usopp whispered into her ear, making her give a sigh. "On your orders Luffy." Nami said, Zoro, Chopper, Brook and Sanji ready to raise the sails.

"Raise the sails and let's go!" Luffy called, dropping the bag onto the ground. "Oi!" Hawk and Uzu protested, but too late. They were underwater, which they couldn't swim back up without killing themselves.


	15. Meet Silver D Hawk!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>'Ugh, so bored.' <em> Menma thought as he ate the bento box given out by Luffy, Franky telling the tale of how Kuma helped them. "Oi, now who are you two?" Usopp asked, pointing at Uzu and Hawk, the latter still eating by keeping the mask over his face but his mouth was uncovered. "I'm Uzu, the priest that controls the forces of nature and the elements by the Nature Nature Fruit." Uzu said, Hawk finishing and putting his mask on fully.

"I'm Silver D. Hawk, the new rookie that ate the reincarnated Mera Mera no Mi, I've been training with my teacher since I ate the devil fruit." Hawk said with a yawn, leaning back onto the grassy ground. "Oi, don't light anything on fire in here, I rather not die." Usopp warned, Uzu and Hawk giving a huff.

"How's it been?" Menma chirped, twisting the orange and red lock of hair around in his finger. "It's been good Menma! I haven't seen you since the war! I'm surprised you took on an new apprentice!" Luffy chirped, trying to avoid the whole subject of war. "Yeah, the kid was so lost that I took him on to control his flames." Menma said with a chuckle, Hawk shooting a glare at him.

"Oi! When we get to Fishmen Island, I'm totally going to burn your ass." Hawk said, Menma's eyes twitching at the boy. "Shut it watermelon bag lover." Menma shot back, Hawk resisting to blow flames at Menma. Uzu yelled as the giant ship with a moose on it shoved into the ship, trying to merge with their bubble.

"Oi! I was trying to sleep!" Uzu whined, grabbing the staff of hers and aiming at the ship. "**Harama- **ouch!" Uzu yelped as Menma smacked her over the head. "Oi! No elements but water would work on such a thing and I wouldn't want to fucking die on a ship!" Menma yelled, Uzu shooting a glare at the blonde.

"Oh it's just that Caribou guy." Hawk said, chilling back while slipping tea as the man boarded the ship, breaking through the bubble. He tried to command his crew, but they were long gone because of the sea cow. Immediately the man begged for his life, which Menma kept laughing at the man's pain.

"Underwater sea currents, I remember when Roger used to tell stories about that." Menma said with a hum, encountering the old times of being on the first Pirate King's ship. "Baka! We're in trouble and you remember that?!" Usopp complained, now that the mysterious current showed a Krakken.

"Sugoi! I've decided that we'll use it to take us to Fishmen Island!" Luffy chirped, Uzu checking her ears so she'd know if she heard it right. "You want us to what?" Uzu asked, then slapped Luffy over the head. "I'm not your nakama baka!" Uzu yelled, feeling foolish to follow the Mugiwara's commands.

"Okay! Now how are we going to tame it if we can't use all out attacks?" Luffy asked, tilting his head to the side. Of course the Caribou captain gave them bubbles to fight and whispered to Usopp about how it could help them. "I want to come!" Hawk said, jumping up and getting his own bubble. "I'll stay." Both Uzu and Menma said, then glared at each other angered.

**"Hiken!" **Hawk yelled, shooting a fire fist to block an attack from hitting the ship. Franky, Robin and Chopper stepped up to help get the tentacles away. "**Transformation: Pill One!" **Menma yelled, popping a beautiful pink pill into his mouth and swallowing it. He gagged as his ears turned into fox ears and a furry orange and red fox tail came out of his cloak. "**Fox Fire!" **Menma announced, flaming bubbles slamming the tentacle away from touching the ship.

"Sugoi!" Usopp and Chopper said, the latter playing with the tail that was on Menma. "The transformation will stay for an hour. The most that it could stay is nine hours if I eat all nine pills." Menma explained, letting the reindeer play with his tail. _'Luffy has gotten very strong over the years...' _Hawk thought as he seen his little brother beat the Krakken into somewhat submission. "Shit the current!" Hawk yelled as he was sucked down deep into the water.

"Damn it! My body needs to adjust before I can use the second one!" Menma hissed, wanting to eat the second pill as the ship and other bubbles were dragged down into the water, Uzu screaming as her staff fell into Luffy's bubble soon after, going throughout the water which Uzu coughed a bit.


	16. Remember Portgas D Ace!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"The darkness! It burns!" Menma joked as he sat up, awakened to see the sea current gone. "About 7,000 feet down below right Nami?" Uzu asked, pulling herself into a sitting position. "Right Uzu, but right now we need to find Luffy and the others." Nami pointed out, Usopp glancing around in the darkness.<p>

"How can we when it's so dark?" Usopp questioned, Menma pulling out an container and eating the second pill, another tail forming as his teeth sharpened to look fox like. "**Transformation: Pill Two! Fox Lanterns!" **Menma called, pure purple balls floating around and illuminating the ship and it's surroundings better.

"Sugoi!" Chopper said, moving to touch the flame but it immediately pulled away from the reindeer. "Don't touch them, they hold powerful flames that can burn down the ship. When they may go off I'll exhaust myself so I'll be normal and the flames will be gone." Menma said, adding the last part under Franky's stare.

"Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Hawk!" Usopp and Chopper called out, looking around for the four missing people. "They had to have left a clue." Menma's eyes widened when he seen a broken floating hawk mask. "Oh shit!" Menma yelled, making his tail pull the mask in. "H-Hawk.." Chopper sniffled out, thinking he was dead. "Has anyone seen my staff? I need it." Uzu said, ignoring the fact that Hawk may have died.

"Fell out of the ship into one of the bubbles the others were in. Why?" Menma shot back, a little bit pissed off at her. "I need it to walk. My devil fruit makes me lose the feeling in my legs, making it so that I need something to help my legs move around." Uzu shot back, shooting a glare at Menma.

"Everyone, have you seen that other pirate?" Brook asked, breaking Menma and Uzu from their argument. _** 'The swamp thing is in a barrel.' **_Menma gave a grin as he looked at the only barrel on board, which was oozing with some type of mud. "Oi, Franky. Maybe the thing is inside something. I've been picking up some logia user on board other than Hawk and Uzu earlier." Menma said, pointing at the barrel which Franky gave a grin. Caribou poked his head down as Franky trapped him inside the barrel.

"Hawk! Luffy! Zoro! Sanji! Where are you?" Menma called, his two tails fluttering around as he glanced out into the dark sea, preparing for what is to come later on.

* * *

><p>"Damn it... the current knocked my mask off. And if Luffy sees..." Ace muttered, imagining his little brother breaking his bubble to get to his older brother. He leaned back in the bubble with a sigh. "Now what?" He glanced down to see the watermelon bag in the bubble, remembering that it followed him down when the current hit. "Looks like we'll be meeting Luffy." Ace said, putting on his equipment and throwing out the cloak. He grinned as he donned his hat on his head, letting the ocean current drag him along.<p>

"Oi, Zoro, Sanji. Stop fighting." Ace made the bubble get covered in water flames to hide himself, spying to see Luffy, Zoro and Sanji stuck in one bubble. "I can't believe I'm stuck in this bubble with you moss-head." Sanji hissed out, shooting Zoro a glare.

"Same to you love-cook." Zoro shot back, being very annoyed as well. "Please stop it and try to find the Sunny, the others must be worried." Luffy whined, catching Ace off guard for how much his brother matured without him. "Oi Luffy, when did you suddenly become so mature?" Ace questioned, still cloaked in the water. Luffy froze completely, tears leaking from his eyes as Zoro and Sanji's eyes widened.

"A-Ace?" Luffy whispered, tears now streaming from his face. "Oi, I say I wouldn't die now didn't I?" Ace shot back, making the bubble now go to them but the water still hid it. "You're just my imagination, yes just my imagination." Luffy tried to denied it, holding his head with more tears. "Oi Luffy, we can hear it too." Zoro said, starting to sheath his swords.

"No need to be such a bully Zoro." Ace said, letting the water uncover the bubble. "ACE!" Luffy cried out, forcing the bubble to merge with Ace's which he immediately hugged his big brother crying. "Oi, didn't I say I don't like cry babies? I should probably leave you here but since we haven't seen each other and since most people think I'm dead, I'll allow it this one time." Ace said, a chuckle escaping his lips.

"How are you alive?" Sanji questioned, putting Uzu's staff next to the watermelon bag. "Naruto that baka killed himself reviving me." Ace said, Luffy now starting to calm down. "N-Naruto..." Luffy sniffled out, remembering the blonde. "Menma was training me so I would get stronger to protect my brother better. I even learned a few new tricks as you've seen. I can bend the heat in the water as a type of flame. Sasuke and Menma taught my flames to become better." Ace said, crossing his arms while adjusting his hat.

"I was Silver D. Hawk, but now Portgas D. Ace is back and I'm joining your crew to help you become Pirate King little brother." Ace said, a grin forming on the younger D's face. "Sugoi! I can't wait to tell the others!" Luffy cheered, making Ace chuckle. "Maybe I can talk Menma into staying." Ace said, making Zoro snort. "Like hell the man would stay, his brother was in our crew and died so why would he?" Zoro asked, making Ace roll his eyes.

"Just because of that doesn't mean that my former first mate of the Spade Pirates would abandon me. He cared enough to actually want to train me better." Ace said, making Luffy blink in surprise. "You never told me he was your first mate Ace." Luffy said, making Ace laugh.

"Oi, he actually gave me the Mera Mera no Mi when we met. Or more actually, I ate the devil fruit he was saving from a long time ago." Ace said, making Luffy laugh. "I bet he kicked your ass for that." Sanji said, making Ace chuckle. "Somewhat, we kicked marine asses then he wanted to join my crew to look after me." Ace said, Luffy giggling at the madness the two may have done.

"Now, how about we get back faster instead of kicking and waiting for the currents?" Ace asked, Zoro raising an eyebrow. "How?" Zoro asked, making Ace chuckle. "**Ocean Heat: Blue Flames." **Ace called, the water around the bubble morphing and blowing the bubble off very fast. "Now this is how you ride!" Luffy laughed out, Zoro closing his eyes as Sanji yelped at such speeds.


	17. Revelation

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Ahh! I see you revealed yourself." Menma said with a huff, Ace rolling his eyes and dropping the bag and staff as the bubble merged with the ship. The newly named Surume soon beat up that sea human fish as Menma and Ace shot glares at each other. "I told you to wait until Fishmen Island but no~! Don't listen to your friend and former first mate." Menma said with a whine, Ace crossing his arms.<p>

"Oi, I broke my mask. What the hell was I supposed to wear?" Ace yelled back, fist on fire as Menma's arm was glowing with a sickly green. "You wanna cross fire with illusion flames?" Menma shouted back, taking a stance. "Stop it you bakas! The underwater volcano just erupted and here you two are flipping out on each other!" Uzu disciplined for Nami, slamming her staff on their heads.

"Oi!" Both Menma and Ace whined, Surume now fleeing from the volcanic lava. "Oh wait, I forgot." Ace said, then his hands glowed in a ocean blue flames. "**Blue Hiken!"** Ace called, a flaming fist underwater stopping the lava, but it soon gave chase again. "Let me out and I'll show off this cool form." Menma said, going to step out with Zoro but Robin's devil fruit stopped him.

"We're under 8,000 feet, you could get killed by the water pressure." Robin pointed out nonchalantly, making Menma huff and stop. **"Transformation: Pill Three! Claws of Swift!" **Menma yelled, another Fox tail growing as his eyes slit up more, fur growing on his skin. He swiped his hands after Usopp shot a ball, making cut marks all over the rocks but not damaging the bubble.

"Oh shit!" Uzu yelled as Surume was hit with a rock, sending them all plummeting to their doom. "**Transformation: Pill Four! Tails of Heaven!" **Menma yelled, popping another pill in his mouth. His body glowed in a dark red aura as a fourth tail grew and surrounded the ship and Surume, softening their fall. "Arigato Menma." Nami said, making Menma grin. "Sugoi! I never seen such giant tails!" Luffy said excited, making Menma laugh. "I'm not that surprised that no one flipped out on Ace." Menma points out, making Ace shoot a glare at him.

"AHHHH! ACE! YOU'RE ALIVE?!" Most of the crew (minus Franky, Luffy, Zoro, Sanji, Robin and Brook) shouted, Uzu merely reading a book in the background. "Hey, nice to see old and new faces." Ace said with a smile, tilting his hat up. "Yohohoho, nice to meet you Ace-san. I'm Brook." Brook said with a bow, making Ace sweat drop a bit.

"Nice to meet you too Brook." Ace said, letting flames dance on his fingers. "Now no more introductions needed, I already was introduced to you as Hawk." Robin chuckled as the crew blinked, save for the Monster Trio, one of the Deadly Four, and priest. "I'm surprised Robin was the only one to make the connection other than Uzu." Uzu gave a grin and a peace sign as the crew stared at her.

"His voice was easy to figure out. Though it was hard to picture him as Portgas D. Ace until he confronted Luffy on Sabaody." Uzu pointed out, Menma giving a sigh as he turned normal. "Ahh! Look!" Luffy said excited, pointing at the sunny area which held Fishmen Island. "I can't believe we made it! I thought we'd die!" Uzu chirped, Menma shaking his head at her. "Oi, just because your pessimistic, doesn't mean you should teach the generation about it." Menma said, Uzu giving a laugh at him.

**_Th-thump_**

"Ugh!" Menma cried, his body pulsating at something around him. "You okay?" Chopper asked worried, Sanji and Brook singing about the mermaids in the background. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks for being worried." Menma said, holding his gut in pain as Chopper went to Sanji who had a terrible nosebleed.

_**Th-thump**_

_**Th-thump**_

_'What is this feeling? It's getting stronger as it comes!' _Menma thought, sitting back as his gut raged at something. "Ahh!" Usopp cried seeing animals surround the Sunny, making Menma's eyes widen at one of the monsters. A giant turtle like animal with three tails was there, it's eyes narrowing at Menma.

"Ah, shit."


	18. 3D2Y (Filler)

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden**_

_**Note: This is a special chapter, so it isn't canon for the moment, it takes place during the 3D2Y special.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p><em>War.<em>

_Burning flesh._

_Death._

_"Sayonara, brother."_

"Naruto!" Menma yelled, sitting up and holding his chest. He took a deep breath and looked out the window to see a grassy plain. "You okay Menma?" Ace muttered, rubbing his eyes and sitting up to look at his partner. "Hai, just go back to sleep, our training doesn't begin until dawn." Menma said, Ace laying back down to sleep.

"Mt. Kedosa, home to the Fox and Dragon summonings, I'm somewhat glad I talked them into letting us stay here for training. At least, until we can figure out where to go." Menma muttered, laying back down in the makeshift cabin the two built. "Just, why did you save him Naru? What's so special that you sacrifice your own life without healing yourself with Kurama's chakra that makes his life more important other than being one of the Children of Prophecy." Menma asked himself, then glanced out to the volcanic sky.

"What is it?"

* * *

><p>"Again Ace! I have to see the flaming difference!" Menma shouted, Ace giving a huff. "Oh come on, this would be the fifth try over the same technique! Fine. <strong>Dragon's Calling!" <strong>Ace shouted, his fists releasing a burning red flames while his mouth released golden yellow, releasing it into the sky to make a fire Dragon. "**Illusion: Reality!" **Menma yelled, throwing the dragon a pill which it ate and the scales formed, making it an actual dragon.

"**Release!" **Ace yelled, holding his chest in pain as the dragon seemed to disappear. "It feels cold." Ace muttered, lighting his chest with green flames to heat it up, but it didn't work. "Cold? This place is a lava area, we're training here until we receive an answer to do something." Menma said, tossing Ace a water bottle which the fire user drank happily.

"**Kuro Hiken!" **Ace shot a black flaming fist out, destroying the water bottle completely. "How hot is this flame?" Ace questioned, feeling the black flames lick his skin. "Over 1000 degrees, which proves your handling flames that are equal to lava and burning steam. Now how about we practice that pure flames." Menma said, Ace giving a sigh as he diminished the black flames and pure snow white flames appeared.

"They actually burn me, and I'm someone who can control flames." Ace said, flicking the burning snow colored flames. "This proves your body is adjusting to such flames. When you do your flames could be more powerful than lava and steam combined." Menma pointed out, Ace giving a grin. "Akainu won't know what hit him when my haki gets combined with this." Ace said, Menma giving a chuckle.

"Just because you're a pro with all three forms of Haki doesn't mean your done with your training." Menma pointed out, Ace rolling his eyes. "Hai hai hai, don't act like you know all." Ace shot back, making Menma glare. "Oi, I'm just trying to help you!" Menma yelled back, a fist glowing in a dark flame like glow. "Help?! This isn't help when your forcing me to control all my flames!" Ace yelled back, Menma now growling.

"Menma Namikaze, wanted for treason." Menma and Ace tilted their heads at a toad glaring at them. "I didn't do no such thing!" Menma shouted, Ace giving a chuckle. "Aww, the frog's trying to act tough!" Ace said, giving a laugh at the growling toad. "I'm a toad! And Menma, you did by not helping your brother!" Menma glared at the toad, a staff forming in his hand. "He sacrificed himself! **Illusion: Hellhound Spell!" **Menma yelled, the toad screaming as a giant eight headed dog chased him down.

"That dirty bastard, trying to attack me." Menma hissed, making the staff disappear. "Now, stop acting like a Uchiha and train with me." Ace gave a laugh and nodded. "Fine Menma, plus it was funny watching that toad flee."

* * *

><p>"<strong>Flaming Illusion: Shinigami!" <strong>Ace yelled, popping a pill into his mouth as he blew out flames, a dark reaper forming with a roar. The little kits and young dragons squealed as they seen the beast and fled, making Ace chuckle and tilt his hat up. "You really wanted to test out those illusion pills didn't ya?" Menma said with a sweat drop, making Ace nod.

"But look at what my brother did." Ace said, pulling out a newspaper to show off 3D2Y. "Like I seen before, three days was changed to meeting on Sabaody Archipelago in two years." Menma said, making Ace roll his eyes. "No, I mean he had something to do with the fall of an man that Akainu claimed to kill. That was him. He's getting stronger and I'm now finding out." Ace said, making Menma raise an eyebrow.

"What's that have to do with me?" Menma asked, pointing at himself. "Instead of just training with Haki and the flames with the illusions, teach me more as an apprentice. I need to protect my brother if his strength isn't enough. Take me on as an apprentice." Ace said, eyes narrowing in determination.

"Then prove it to me Portgas. Show me you're different from the rest of them all." Menma said, his arms crossing together. "**Frog Kumite!" **Menma and Ace ducked under a glowing kick, a girl with a staff glaring at them. "Namikaze! In the name of the Toad Summonings, I've come to take your head!" Menma's eyes widened at her as Ace's jaw dropped a bit. "There's another ninja in the world that can summon?!" Ace and Menma said in shock, the girl giving a grin as her eyes showed toad eyes.

"Of course, my name is Uzu and I'm here to take that head in vengeance for my sensei Naruto Uzumaki!" Menma gave a snarl as Ace's hands lit up in black flames. "**Harama: Destroy!" **Ace and Menma jumped back as a giant root tried to squish them. "Oi, how did I get brought into this?!" Ace complained, putting his hat more securely on his head. "You wanted to be his apprentice, I have to kill you both now." Uzu said with a grin, making Menma frown.

"You wanted me, leave him alone!" Menma yelled, Ace giving a growl as his hands were covered in blue flames. "**Harama: Capture!" **Ace yelped as flaming roots grabbed him, immediately turning into stone. "**Flaming Illusion: Dragon!" **A giant dragon roared and broke the stone completely, Ace holding on tight to the now forming dragon. "**Rasenringu!" **Uzu screamed as Menma threw the ball at her back, immediately launching her into a tree.

**"Harama: Light of Darkness!" **Menma ducked under a giant blast of darkness, Ace jumping down next to the blonde as the dragon disappeared in grey ash. "**Rasenringu: Firefly!" **Uzu growled as a bunch of purple orbs surrounded her, but her eyes widened when Ace gave a smirk.

"Boom." Ace said, throwing a burning match into one of the glowing purple balls, igniting a chain reaction of explosions. "**Harama: Rock Arrow!" **Menma slammed Ace down as arrows pelted him, making Menma cough up blood. "Menma!" Ace yelled, catching the falling blonde. "**Harama: Capture." **Menma gave a snarl as Ace tried to burn the ice that was dragging him down into a hole that wasn't there before. "ACE!" Menma screamed as Ace was dragged into the hole fully, the slam of a staff knocking him out.

* * *

><p>"Menma!" Menma shot up when a fox jumped on his head, making him scream. "Where's Ace?!" Menma shouted, the fox gulping. "That girl took him, she wants a one on one fight for him. If she wins you both die, if she loses she'd give him back and leave you alone." Menma pet the fox's head with a huff. "Arigato Kito." Menma said, making the bloody arrows leave his body like an illusion.<p>

"Menma! Don't go to crazy! You're still injured!" Kito yelled in a panic, Menma merely jumping down into the cavern with a growl. "Menma!" Kito shouted, jumping in after him.

* * *

><p>"Damn, it's dark in here." Menma muttered, walking forward as Kito hopped onto his shoulder. "I agree Menma! Let's hurry up and find the candle guy!" Menma soon snickered at Ace's nickname from the foxes. "<strong>Harama: Army." <strong>Menma jumped over a spear as giant wooden objects formed upon them, surrounding them soon after. "**Transformation: Pill One." **Menma popped a pill into his mouth and gained his first form, slamming enemies away.

"**Harama: Wooden Trap." **Menma growled as wooden arms stopped him by grabbing his foot and tail. "**Transformation: Pill Two." **Menma soon used his second tail to break the wood, now sprinting down the area. "**Harama: Death." **Menma jumped over a giant wooden tree. "**Fox Fire!" **Kito yelled, burning the remain wood up ahead. "**Harama: Launch!" **Menma swore as wood launched him up ahead, an unconscious Ace sinking into the ground as Uzu grinned.

"Death by suffocation through the ground, oh how Naruto's sacrifice would be in vain." Menma snarled at Uzu, appearing next to her as she used her staff to block the kick. "**Harama: Hell Flames." **Menma ducked under light blue flames that seemed to appear out of nowhere, the flames soon chasing them Don.

**"Transformation: Pill Three! Flames of the Devil!" **Menma shouted, blowing dark green flames out from his mouth which seemed to calm the hell flames, nullifying each attack. "**Harama: Screech!" **Uzu slammed her staff down, a vibrating sound echoing the cavern. Menma screamed as the sound reached his ears but flames soon blew the staff away. "Trying to take me out of the game, that's not nice." Ace said, tisking as he walked over with glowing orange flames on his back.

"K-Kuso!" Uzu cursed, trying to reach her staff but Ace kicked it away. "Now let's be rid of you once and for all." Ace said, hand glowing in pure flames. "Ace, stop. Don't hurt someone who cannot fight back. Let's go." Menma said, Ace giving a sigh as he followed the blonde out, the flames dying out.

"Arigato, for sparing my life." Uzu muttered as she picked up her staff and walked off, never looking back.

* * *

><p>"Okay Ace, from today your cover name will be Silver D. Hawk, my newest apprentice!" Menma declared, making Ace chuckle as he drank some sake. "I guess I'll take the name until people realize I'm alive." Ace said, lighting his finger on fire with a grin. "Form now on, we will be more than partners, more than apprentice and teacher, but like brothers. We will go through thick and thin for each other, never backing down until we win. Cheers!" Menma called, Ace giving a chuckle as he chugged down the sake, Menma merely drinking some water.<p>

_'To protect each other as one, is this what you wanted brother? To keep me happy?' _Menma thought, a sad smile forming on his lips as foxes jumped Ace in a hug, making the drunk fire user yelp.

* * *

><p>"Paying your respects Sabo?" The man, Sabo, was putting down a picture of Luffy, and three cups of sake with a bottle. He glanced around to see a child of the age 5 with a monk staff, a white cloak, a white headband wrapped around the blonde hair the child had, sandals on his feet, and white eyes studying him. "I'm surprised a child could travel this far, who are you here to respect? Whitebeard or Portgas D. Ace?" Sabo said, the child walking right next to him.<p>

"More of Whitebeard since the other is alive." The child responded, catching Sabo off guard. "Where is he?" Sabo questioned, wanting to see him again if it was true. "Cannot tell. Menma Namikaze is training him at the moment. Now I wish to take Dragon-san's offer once again." The child said, a chuckle coming from the Chief of Staff.

"Fine, come along Sage-san." Sabo said, walking off as Sage followed along.


	19. Eli vs Menma! Kyoukagan!

**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**

**This is now back on track (sort of)**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

><p>"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING WITH ME!" Ace yelled, enraged about the whole crashing into water barrier of Fishmen Island incident. Now he's stuck somewhere in town with no place to actually go until he finds someone from the crew. "I need new clothes..." Ace muttered, adjusting his hat that was still intact, his clothing torn apart by the rushing water currents. He walked around to only end up near a clothing shop, a grin forming on his face as he walked right in, never looking back.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Th-Thump<strong>_

"K-Kuso!" Menma hissed, sitting up to find himself in a water cavern, graves all around. "This is the Fishmen cemetery." Menma muttered, standing up to walk around the area. "Damn it. That stupid idea had us separated and now I'm stuck in the very bottom area of the Island." Menma growled out, looking around the area.

"Namikaze, any last words?" Menma froze as he felt a gun aimed at his head, a frown forming. "Ah, Eli. I thought my little brother trapped you in the past, but looks like you're still here bitch. I don't have time to deal with you, so please leave me alone." Menma said, the gun pushing deeper into his head. "Alas, my boss wants to show the world his power. H needs those eyes of yours, the ones that you strived so hard to hide for two years. With those eyes he could gain miracles around him, the Kyoukagan. You and Uzumaki possessed it, but one is dead so you have the only ones left." Eli shot back, making Menma growl as his azure eyes formed the icy shattered blue.

"Your boss, Blackbeard correct?" Menma questioned, crossing his arms with a huff. "Of course, he even warned the government to be wary of your eyes. After all, the children of prophecy have a purpose to lay those eyes to rest like the three ancient weapons. Check the newspaper in your afterlife." Eli teased, finger pressing on the trigger. "**Kyoukagan: Rinnegan! Almighty Push!" **Menma yelled, the icy shattered blue fading to show a purple with rings in them.

"Kuso!" Eli cursed as she was launched back, the gun breaking when it touched the ground. "Now get out of my way or else." Menma said, turning to face her as his hands glowed in a sickly purple. "Don't you know I ate a devil fruit? The **Inu Inu no Mi: Model Hellhound?" **Eli said, eight bodies of herself forming around to surround Menma. "Ah, said it can rival the Illusion Illusion Fruit because of the trickery caused. **Transformation: Pill Five." **Menma said, swallowing a pill which his face gained a snout that of a fox and a fifth tail stretched out.

"**Kage Bushin!" **Eli called, more clones surrounding Menma like an army. "**Roar!" **Menma shouted, his voice echoing and destroying the clones, leaving the illusions and Eli behind. "Got ya, **Rod of the Six Paths." **Eli said, stabbing Menma in the heart which a scream erupted from him. "Have a bad afterlife Namikaze, the second member of the Deadly Four has been killed." Eli purred, leaving the rod in Menma's heart as she stabbed a number of them into the blonde.

"Ah, Blackbeard will be angered once he sees that you need the Kyoukagan user alive. Eh, we'll find the ones that it reincarnated into." Eli said with a shrug, walking away into the depths of darkness as Menma laid there without motion. His hand twitched as he grunted in pain, standing up to show black rods all over his body and inside it.

_"If a ninja has regret in the Pirate world, then they'd be poisoned, forced to die by the poison, not any other means. It'll slowly consume the victim until madness erupts causing the victim to kill its loved ones in an act of peace, then suicide itself will show the cause of death." Menma tilted his head at the old man, the Deadly Four merely showing ages of 21-19._

_"How can you know if they're poisoned Jiji?" Menma questioned, rubbing his black hair at the man, the little blonde strip being left of his blonde hair. "By when the victim should die of horrible wounds, if they don't then they'd be cursed already." Jiji explained, making Sakura chuckle. "How can you heal them?" Sasuke asked, sharpening his sword up._

_"By finding the rare Bijuu Bijuu Flower, which the great ten guard in the tower. Make the flower into an elixir and have the person admit their regret then drink it, which it would heal all wounds and stop the madness from consuming the person." Jiji reasoned, making Naruto giggle. "Make sure you keep this Island, your home you came from, a secret from pirates. Got it children of the past?" All four gave a laugh and nodded._

_"Hai, Jiji!"_

"Naruto.." Menma muttered with tears, ripping out the rods from his body, leaving gaping holes at where the rods should be as he walked up the stairs to the main route of Fishmen Island, the holes slowly but surely closing up completely.

* * *

><p>"Portgas!" Uzu yelled, dragging out a sleeping but newly dressed Portgas D. Ace <strong>(Strong World costume) <strong>out of a bar, the man knocked out from narcolepsy. "Wake up baka!" Uzu shouted, slamming a staff into his head. "Kuso! Uzu, why'd ya do that?!" Ace yelled, a tick mark growing on his head. "You're hat is black, your wearing new clothes that make it seem like you're at a funeral, fell asleep in a bar and we have a friend/captain to find!" Uzu shot back, making Ace facepalm.

"Guess I'm still used to being on my own. Heh heh, where's Luffy anyways?" Ace questioned, Uzu shaking her head. "Come on, our nakama have caused enough trouble already." Uzu said, leading off the fire man to another place.


	20. Immortality!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Kuso! We missed the whole thing!" Ace whined, after finding the crew and were now in a bar, Uzu and him weren't pretty happy when they were hearing about the fight and how Hordy was defeated. "It feels like I'm watching a child." Uzu complained, Ace shooting a glare at her as the others laughed. "Have anyone seen Menma since we got here?" Usopp asked, stopping the laughing and making them all blink.<p>

"Ah, no." All replied, Ace face palming while Uzu chuckled. "What's with the new clothes Ace?" Luffy asked, seeing his brother in more of a proper attire. "Well, since the Whitebeard Pirates have been missing since the war I shouldn't be flashing the mark around without causing a giant scene. People still think I'm dead, and we should stick with that until a giant fight." Ace said, Uzu giving a chuckle.

"Finally, he actually thinks of a plan for once." Once again, Ace shot a glare at the giggling priest. "How do you two know each other so well?" Nami asked confused, a grin forming on Uzu's lips. "I wanted to kill him/her." Ace and Uzu said at the same time, then shot glares at each other as Ace's hand was consumed in flames and Uzu's staff glowed in a flame color.

"Break it up, I rather not have my bar be burned down." The fishman warned, Ace and Uzu sighing and drinking the sake they were given. "Portgas D. Ace, nice to see the former captain of the Spade Pirates." Ace started coughing on his sake as he turned to see a girl who had a long dress over herself, her eyes a dark purple as she growled.

"Eh? Who are you?" Luffy asked in confusion, the girl flashing a grin. "I used to be the navigator of the Spade Pirates, until his First Mate tried to kill me for no reason and trapped me in a scroll. Mermaids happened to free me, which I'm thankful for." Ace shot the girl a glare, which she returned a wicked grin.

"You know what you did. Menma has the scar to prove it." The girl gave a laugh as Ace's eyes narrowed, making him turn to glare at her better. "No, it's what you've done." She teased, making Ace's shoulders flicker with flames as his now black hat shadowed his eyes. "What happened?" Sanji asked, blowing smoke from the cigarette. "Oh he almost killed his first mate with a **Hiken **to the heart. He has a black scorch scar over the location of his heart." She said, Luffy's eyes widening at the new information.

"It's all your baka devil fruits doing! Menma doesn't even care about it anymore! Your stupid Heart Heart Fruit: Model Demon!" Ace shot back, the girl showing off demon teeth which Usopp and Chopper flinched at the sight. "Just because I can control people by stealing their hearts doesn't mean you can point fingers ex-captain." She mocked, making Ace's hand light in flames.

"I don't even know how Menma could not be controlled, but thanks to him he saved us. I won't have you mocking him. **Hiken!" **Ace yelled, his fist of flames heading towards her face as she grinned and moved to attack with her hand glowing in a black aura. "Now now, didn't the man ask for no fighting?" A top hat wearing man teased, his staff covered in an coated armor which Ace's punch was stopped and the girl's attack was blocked.

"Che." Ace scoffed, shooting a glare as the girl frowned. "We will fight again. Sayonara." She hissed, walking out of the area as the aura seemed to lighten. "Good day." The top hat man said, walking off to only get knocked out by the girl flying into him. "Baka! You're a dumb blonde for a reason bitch!" Menma shouted, walking in covered with blood, his hand glowing a sickly green.

"Menma Namikaze, I will have your heart!" She shouted, running and stabbing Menma's chest, the shirt melting off to show the black scar, the hand inside it. "Didn't I tell you?" Menma asked, the girl flashing a horror expression as she remembered something. "I am a dead man already, I have no heart." Menma teased, ripping her hand out to show there was a gaping hole there before, no heart of the sorts present.

"**Hell Illusion: Transport." **She screamed as she seemed to disappear, Menma rubbing his chest as everyone flashed a horror look but Robin, who merely smiled at the hole. "Ahh! Zombie!" Usopp, Nami, Brook and Chopper cried out, Menma giving a huff. "I'm alive and have a devil fruit, I am not a zombie. I merely... don't... have... a heart?" Menma said, trying to come up with an excuse to only get a flaming fist smacking his head.

"Baka! Tell the truth!" Ace scolded, Uzu chuckling at the scene. "Okay, I lost my heart when I was messing around in an forest. It turned to stone, making me immortal. If I actually cry a silver tear, then my heart will turn normal and I'd die when it isn't in my body. It's a type of ninja illness they develop when your swept into the future. I need the Biijuu Biijuu Flower to cure the illness but I haven't been able to find it. Even if I did, I'd just destroy it and never cry." Menma said, dodging the flaming fist again with a sigh.

"You're immortal?!" Luffy, Chopper and Usopp cried out with stars in their eyes. "Yeah, even if my head is decapitated-." Menma was saying, until a slice of an sword came and his head was gone. "ZORO!" Most of the crew yelled as Zoro sheathed his sword. "He said decapitation." Zoro pointed out as the body crumpled.

"You killed him!" Chopper yelled, but laughing was heard as the body came back up and Menma's face was grinning as the body put its head back on. "That was fun." Menma said, Uzu laughing at the shocked faces of the crew. "You'd die because of the flower?" Robin asked in confusion, Menma giving a shrug. "Think so, but I'm not so sure. Either that or I'd go insane without the cure. But with fuzzy butt in my gut and the illusion fruit that I've eaten blocks madness away, just for me to get sick easier." Luffy tilted his head at the information, catching onto a piece of it.

"Fuzzy butt?" Menma gave a laugh at the curious looks, save for Robin who chuckled. "Legends of the Biijuu, it tells of nine beasts sealed into people, it still carries on from back then to today. Nine beasts that are called names by their tails, one of which was the Sanbi we met earlier in the waters before entering the island. Am I correct Menma-san?" Robin asked, Menma flashing a grin.

"Of course! But they have real names, my twin befriended them all. I hold the one with nine tails, but it was split into two beings when sealed into me and Naruto. Since the twin of mine passed away, it's become reincarnated into some child name Sage. Uzu was supposed to be the reincarnation holder of Yang Kyuubi. But anyways, the name was actually Kuro for my beast, the Yin Kyuubi." Menma explained, Luffy giving a laugh.

"Can we meet him? Please~!" Ace shook his head immediately with a sigh. "No way Luffy, I met the Fox once and I almost got blown up, literally! Because of that Menma and Kuro don't work together anymore." Ace complained, rubbing the back of his head. "Then let me fight him!" Luffy chirped, Menma's eyes widening. "Hell no! I ain't going to be locked up while he fights! No way!" Menma said, making his arms cross like an X.

"Fine~! But if I beat you in the fight you promised me, I want to fight Kuro next!" Luffy said, Menma scoffing and crossing his arms. "Fine, I'll agree to that." Menma said, Luffy flashing a happy grin. "Now, about the unconscious guy..." The fishman pointed out, Menma blinking to look at the unconscious top hat man.

"Ne, we'll take care of him." Luffy said, everyone's eyes widening. "WE DIDN'T AGREE TO THAT YOU BAKA!" Everyone, except Robin, yelled out at the laughing captain. "Now get out! I need to close up shop!" The fishman cried, everyone heading to the ship with a sigh. "Damn. Now I have a hole in my body, again." Menma whined, rubbing the tender area of the missing heart as he carried the unconscious man.

"But we are heading to the New World again, ready to face the challenges again with my brother's crew, so this should be fun." Ace pointed out, Menma giving a laugh at that. "I'm stuck with two idiots." Uzu whined, Menma giving a chuckle while looking at the man, noticing the metal pole was made to be held by the coat he was wearing. He raised an eyebrow at the top hat, noticing goggles were equip to them. It made him feel like he was forgetting something, but he merely shrugged it off.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is the bastard?!" Sage cried out, running around to look at his appointed apprenticeguardian who had went missing to track down the mysterious man with the black cowboy hat. "I'm so telling Koala on him, hope he has fun in his coffin." Sage mumbled, a grin forming on his face as he walked around.

"Shit! I lost Koala and Hack! Why is my luck hating me?! I'm usually so good at gambling!" Sage whined, rubbing the back of his head as he ran around. "Ah! This ship seems familiar!" Sage said, climbing onto and hiding inside the Thousand Sunny, hoping to find his apprentice/guardian soon enough.


	21. Meet Sabo again!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"You really want to try deep sea fish don't ya Luffy?" Ace teased, his little brother giving a giggle and nodding. "Oh I know it's going to taste good! Now which one..." Luffy muttered, looking out to see the deep blue sea. "You want to see a new illusion?" Menma asked, Chopper giving a nod.<p>

"We only got to see those flaming illusions back in Alabasta, so maybe you have something else." Chopper said, Menma giving a grin. "Of course! I have this one just made for Logia types, though it was meant for me until Ace ate it once on accident thinking it was candy. Oh, it was hilarious!" Menma said, a giggle escaping his lips as Ace shot a glare.

"Being turned into a girl is not fun! Especially for a week!" Ace yelled, his hand glowing in flames as Menma chuckled. "Don't eat my illusion pills then, _Anne_." Menma teased, putting emphasis on the name which Ace blushed at, making Luffy laugh imagining his brother as a girl.

"Is there something to heal your body?" Chopper asked, Menma pulling out a flat bag which his eyes widened. "Oh no! Who took my- _LUFFY!" _Menma shouted as the rubber man already had eaten one, Menma snatching the rest and sorting them. "Eh? It tastes horrible!" Luffy complained, clutching his neck as Menma continued sorting.

"Which one did he eat?" Usopp asked, Menma rubbing his temples. "I don't know. I lost some in the water adventure inside Fishman Island, and I didn't count it up when we left. Most won't effect him since he didn't eat my devil fruit, but some rarely work. Like Ace with the Gender Pill, the only ones that would effect someone like Luffy would be two things. The Age Changing Pill or the Size Changing Pill. It's a rare chance he ate them though." Menma said, rubbing his chin as he put them away.

* * *

><p>"You okay?" Uzu asked as the top hat man sat up holding his head in pain, hands running though blonde locks. "Fine, where am I?" The man asked, fixing his top hat a bit. "On the Thousand Sunny of the Mugiwara Crew, and were going up to the New World." Uzu pointed out, the blonde muttering curses.<p>

"May I see your captain and Portgas D. Ace in private?" The blonde asked, Uzu raising an eyebrow. "That man, Monkey D. Luffy isn't my captain, I just follow him until I get the chance to find my home. I have to find my counterpart. I just need to figure out his name." Uzu muttered, the blonde raising an eyebrow as the priest got the view of the scar on the blondes left eye.

"Staff~!" Sage called, running into the room which Uzu's and Sage's eyes widened at each other. Said man, Staff, raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Am I intruding on something Sage-san?" Staff asked, Sage flashing a grin. "Nope, she's just my sister!" Sage chirped, Staff's eyes widening as he took off his hat to rub his head.

"S-Sabo...?!" Staff, or the now revealed Sabo, flinched as he turned to see a very pissed off Portgas D. Ace, who's body was starting to light on fire. "W-Wait Ace, I can explain." Sabo said, Uzu and Sage whistle innocently and sit in the background. "You better have a very good explanation for this Sabo. Luffy was crying for at least a week because of your death, it took awhile for things to get somewhat normal. Where the hell were you?!" Ace yelled, his tone sounding in a mixture of relief, anger and worry.

"I was saved by someone when the Celestial Dragon hit me. I don't know who did, but I'm grateful. Dragon-san took me along and I joined the Revolutionaries, but this was simply a mistake to be taken here. Gomen, I wish we could have met in a better place." Sabo said, putting his hat on as the flames on Ace seemed to die down. Sabo cursed when his brother then punched his head, luckily it wasn't alight.

"Don't ever make Luffy and I worry like that no more you baka." Ace warned, Sabo giving a nod. "At least we can all be brothers again, somewhat since I have missions to do being a Revolutionary and you're apart of the Whitebeard Pirates-." Ace shook his head, catching Sabo off guard.

"Now that Oyaji is gone, I joined Luffy's crew as a sort of vacation until I run into Marco and the others again, I don't know about Menma though, since his late twin brother was apart of their crew. Uzu, she told you her reason to stay, so why don't you take a vacation and come see our little brother?" Ace asked, Sabo merely giving a sigh.

"When did you get so smart?" Sabo asked, rubbing the back of his head. "We all grow up sometimes." Sabo blinked, then looked at Ace in mock shock. "You grew up?" Sabo teased, Ace shooting a glare at his brother. "Oi!" Sage and Uzu merely laughed at the scene as the ship shook, making them all cling for their dear lives.

* * *

><p>"This damn whirlpool will be the end of me!" Menma complained, holding tight to the grass as his claws formed, digging into it. "Ah! I know! <em>Three, leave the water to Isobu~!" <em>Menma chirped, remembering the song Naruto created out of boredom. "Isobu! Please save the ship!" Menma whispered, feeling the water current hit the ship. "AHH! It's that Sanbi turtle thing! It's here to kill us!" Usopp cried, Isobu nearing the ship in the current.

"**You have to take me with you then Namikaze! It's the one thing I want to do since forever!" **Menma gave a grin, being the only one to hear it. "Hai! Now, get us out of here!" Menma yelled, feeling his powers be drained as the Biijuu slammed a tail into the ship, knocking it back out towards whales.

"Arigato, Isobu!" Menma chirped as the beast seemed to disappear into the sea, Menma chuckling until he swore that they broke the skeleton musician when they seen the whales. Soon enough after the song Brook sang, everyone seemed to head up towards the top.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6...!" Everyone started to chant as the four from inside seemed to come out. "5, 4, 3, 2, 1...!" Luffy turned to grin at Ace, but his eye's widened when he seen Sabo.

"Hooray!"

"SABO?!"


	22. Isle of Wasuremashita (Somewhat Filler)

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"It's been a long time, eh Luffy?" Sabo asked, to only have himself tackled down by the rubber brother. "Luffy? Who's this?" Nami asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Oh! This is my other brother Sabo! Me and Ace thought he was dead a long time ago, but he's alive now!" Luffy chirped, mostly everyone's eyes widening.<p>

"ANOTHER BROTHER?!" Most of the crew, except Robin, Zoro, Uzu, Ace and Menma yelled, shock overcoming their features. "Hai, I'm guessing your captain doesn't talk much of his past does he?" Menma asked, leaning back against the railing as the rain seemed to disperse.

"You're one to talk Menma." Ace teased, the blonde giving a huff as he went inside. "It's been ten years Luffy, now can you please get off?" Sabo asked, the rubber captain slowly getting off. "Where the hell have you been?! Ace and I thought you were dead!" Luffy yelled, Sabo giving a sigh.

"I was needed elsewhere, I wanted to see you two again but the missions kept me busy. Gomen Luffy, Ace. But now I'm here, which I shouldn't be because I had a mission. I know I'm already dead by my partner's hands though." Sabo said, a frown growing on his face imagining the chaos Koala was going to unleash on him.

"She's so gonna kill you~!" Sage teased, imagining the same thing. "I didn't know you were here Sage-san." Sabo said, Sage giving a giggle as Menma's eyes widened in fright. "I... need to go for a second." Menma said suddenly, leaving the doorway he was standing in before, making Uzu and Sage go after him, Ace following.

"I need to be dropped off at the next island, can I borrow your Den Den Mushi before then?" Sabo asked, Luffy flashing a grin. "Of course! Shishishi!"

* * *

><p>"Stay the hell away!" Menma yelled, slamming the door on Sage who pouted. "But Menma~! You seem like a very fun guy! It's like I know you but I don't!" Sage said, only to receive a jab to the head, which he gave a whine at. "Oi! Uzu! Stop being so mean!" Sage whined, rubbing the bump that was forming on his head.<p>

"Menma, what the hell is wrong with you. I can detect your uneasy emotions from a few feet away." Ace said, dragging the illusionist out of the room. "I just feel like Sage and Uzu together, they remind me too much of my twin. Uzu's the serious side while Sage is the childish and protective side!" Menma complained, rubbing his shoulders to secure warmth.

"Then just go take a breather outside, I'll allow at least two sips of sake, you know how you get with three." Ace warned, Menma's eyes lighting up like a child at Christmas as he took off. "What do you mean?" Sage asked curious as Menma rummaged through the bag in the other room to pour him a drink of sake.

"Menma is very dangerous when he's drunk. Simply put, he can handle his alcohol but when it's some type of event, he lets his instincts kick in and fights. He uses a very special hand to hand combat that nearly killed me when I got him drunk at a bar. Let's just say I had to do the worst dine and dash in history and since then I keep Menma from drinking unless he's just depressed." Ace pointed out, Sage giving a giggle.

* * *

><p>"This island seems... off." Menma complained, the Sunny docked at the port of the first island in the New World, the Isle of Wasuremashita. "Sayonara Luffy, Ace. I hope we meet again. But on that day, we will meet, I promise you that." Sabo said with a smile, walking off into town. "Ja Ne!" Sage chirped, following Sabo with a gleeful smile.<p>

"I'll be seeing you as well." Uzu said, Menma blinking in shock. "You're leaving too?" Luffy whined, not liking the outcome already. "Don't worry though Luffy, maybe I'll come back and be your nakama when I complete my goal. Hehehe! You're one of the first people to make me laugh, so you're somewhat special. Until next time, sayonara!" Uzu chirped, walking off as well.

"This smell." Menma muttered, his nose immediately wanting some type of fresh air. "Ah! It stinks so bad!" Looks like he wasn't the only one smelling that awful smell. Chopper immediately put some type of pin over his nose, still holding it. "It burns.." Chopper complained, Menma hopping off the roof and pinching his nose. "It's coming from the town, some type of flower- ahh! Chibi on deck!" Menma shouted, Luffy immediately blinking as he was shown to be a 10 year old.

"Kuso! Then the illusion pill I ate was the Age Changing Pill! How do you turn back?!" Luffy asked in worry, a creepy smile forming on Menma's face as Ace gulped. "The only way I went back to my old self was to beat Menma at something. But with chakra, the only think that I can see beating him is in drinking. He cannot hold his liquor that much." Ace whispered into Luffy's ear, the small ten year old flashing a grin.

"Shishishi! I challenge you to a drinking contest!" Luffy exclaimed, Menma's eyes shining like stars as a picture of rum in a bottle appeared to replace his eyes for them to turn back to normal. "Accepted! I need a drink!' Menma said excited, Ace giving a sigh. Who the hell knows what mess will happen?

* * *

><p>"Menma's down!" Usopp cried out, the blonde now down after the 78th drink, Luffy barely drinking his 79th. Zoro and Nami could only look at the blonde in shock as he kept giggling and turning in his liquor induced sleep. "Shishishi~ I win." Luffy said, a few hiccups in between before going down himself.<p>

"Now, will someone help me tie up Menma?" Ace asked as the blonde turned over, looks being shot at the fire user. "He has this sort of attack-." Ace was cut off when the blonde stood with dilated eyes and a bad drunk blush.

"**Suiken: Hell's Fury." **Menma slurred, a wind gusting and destroying a house with ease. "That's what I mean... this is why I never want Menma to drink. But alas, I let him to get my little brother back to normal, so it's half and half." Ace complained, Menma falling back asleep when he was hit on the head. The Straw Hats now agree to the information given, never in hell would they allow Menma to drink after seeing that are strength released from the first swing, hell is what would be brought.


	23. Punk Hazard! Talking Flames!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Punk Hazard!" The snail called out, Menma's eyes widening and darkening at the name. Right now, after leaving the Isle they headed off, to see a sea of fire which Ace wouldn't let out of his sight and to get this call. The snail spat out blood then fell asleep, ending the call.<p>

"It has to be fake, no one in the right mind would ever go to that island. Hell, I never want to go back to that island." Menma said after Brook and Zoro finished the discussion on samurai. "You went to that island before Menma?" Nami questioned, the blonde giving a nod. "It's the island before the island I came to be on in this world. Naruto dragged me there for fun to only be attacked by some snow chick and to have to not die in the flames. The island isn't an normal one. It has flames on one side, I'll let you guess the other. It's the one over there." Menma said, pointing to the flaming sea.

"Snow?" Brook asked confused, Menma hopping on top of the house and relaxing. "I'm taking a nap, but I'm not following Luffy to that island. You can take Mr. Flame Enchanted over there." Menma said, pointing at the very curious fire man who was trying to absorb the flames.

"Ace! Your coming with me!" Luffy said with a laugh, making a rubber hand wrap around him and drag him off. "Oi! The flames are not being nice here. I can't absorb them to make a path or control them. It's like they aren't fire itself." Ace mumbled, crossing his arms as he was shown with his regular looks and his orange hat.

"Let's draw sticks to see who goes with the D brothers, we can't leave them alone for a few seconds without something destroyed or on fire." Nami said, Ace blushing in embarrassment. "Just because the forest was lit on fire on the island wasn't my fault." Ace complained as Luffy giggled at him.

* * *

><p>"This heat I can handle, just stay away and you won't feel like your in Alabasta." Ace warned, Usopp giving him a dirty look. "So it was you who made the desert really hot!" Usopp yelled, Ace giving a chuckle. "My temperature changes places, in the Drum Kingdom I made it so it couldn't snow for a day while I was there. So yes it was me." Ace said, rubbing the back of his head.<p>

"This place is off limits by the warning of the World Government and the Marines." Ace read, then gave the birdie to the sign, making Luffy crack up laughing. Zoro sliced it open as Usopp started complaining on how they'd get caught and such. "It looks like there wasn't any homes here, just some government facilities." Robin pointed out, Ace touching the flames bored.

_Get away_

"Hmm?" Ace asked, his eyes widening as he took his hand away from the flames. The ground shook as something smashed the area, his eyes widening more as Luffy cheered at what he saw. A dragon growled at them as everyone but Luffy and Ace were surprised at the sight.

_It'll kill you_

"Who the hell is speaking?!" Ace yelled, glaring at the flames as the dragon growled at the attacks Zoro and Luffy three. It moved its jaw to charge fire. "Let's see who's flame is better!" Ace challenged, feeling a burning sensation entering his jaw. The Dragon shot fire and Ace shot fire from his mouth, the two flames colliding in an epic battle.

* * *

><p><strong>"Don't breathe gaki." <strong>Menma blinked as he stopped breathing, letting Isobu at least detoxify the air. He moved his head to see weird people tying up Sanji, Franky, Chopper and Nami, were were unconscious. His eyes widened at the tray on the ground, his eyes narrowing at the scene. He couldn't eat or call out something without taking in a breath of tainted oxygen.

He hopped down to glare at them, his arms crossing to the sides to show the bandages Chopper put on him. "He's injured, yet not knocked out. Master wouldn't want him, just throw him into the sea." The head man said, the others surrounding Menma. He formed a hand sign as a masked bird appeared, slamming some overboard. "Wait, he's one of the Deadly Four Menma Namikaze, catch him!" The man now declared, Menma rolling his eyes.

He ducked under thrown punches and dodged the bullets shot at him. He glared at the unconscious Brook, who they probably thought was just a dressed up skeleton. **"You can breathe, the gas seems to have worn off. The effects on your friends would be for a couple of hours though." **Isobu warned, Menma taking a breath of sweet air. "Now, let my friends go." Menma warned, taking a stance as he felt his hang over disappear.

"He's still injured though, just spray another barrel." The man warned as Menma smelt the sickly gas, making him instinctively cover his nose. **"Tailed Beast Bomb!" **Menma called, charging the object and shooting it into the air, an explosion being made as Menma crumpled to the ground, his eyes fluttering shut. The masked bird immediately fled into the sky, the gas mask people ignoring it.

* * *

><p>"Dragon meet Acey~!" Ace called, now on the dragon who was very pissed off at Luffy. He snapped at Luffy, who grinned and made the dragon eat its own wing, making it crash soon after. Zoro merely cut off its head, Ace hopping down bored as he rubbed his jaw. "Still have to get used to breathing fire." Ace whined, knowing his jaw would hurt in the morning. An explosion rang in the air, making all five look at the explosion covered sky.<p>

"Oi, isn't that where the Sunny was?" Ace mumbled, but brought no attention to it, just waving it off. "A bird?" Usopp asked confused, Vermilion landing on Ace's head. "No, it's one of Menma's summoning birds for his attack. I guess Menma got pissed off at the bird." Ace said, brushing off the worry that was growing in his stomach like it was nothing.


	24. First Escape!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Warning: POV in First is used.**_

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Ace's POV<strong>

The flames were making me insane. Not that insane but still. They were trying to speak to me, and it was starting to piss me off.

_Stay away from the ice._

Well, they were heading to the icy side, courtesy of Luffy wanting an snowcone but still, they might as well follow the captain.

_She's here. Watch out._

Now that made my head snap up to glare at the bird woman, snow and flames don't mix. I quickly remembered that Menma mentioned of a snow woman, which means that the lady ate a devil fruit, the Snow Snow Fruit or something. I could have swore Usopp panicked in the background at the same woman, but she seemed to fly away at that time.

_We will save you._

"Ah!"

* * *

><p><span><strong>Normal POV<strong>

"Ah!" Ace yelled as the flames seemed to go onto him. "The flames... are attacking him?" Robin asked as Ace tried to run, but they seemed to wrap on him and drag him into the flaming background. "I'll catch up to you guys later! Keep an extra eye on Luffy!" Ace yelled, his vision now clouded with flames.

_We are sorry. You are endangered._

"The flames... are speaking to me." Ace whispered, the Vermilion bird seemingly being unaffected by flames. They seemed to let Ace go as he descended down into a lava covered area. "Ah! This kinda makes sense." Ace said, now understanding that this was magma flames, something he couldn't control.

"Why did you help me?" Ace suddenly asked the empty flaming area, making sure he didn't touch the hot magma that could burn him.

_You seem to possess the flames of the gods. We will protect you because of this. We will let you control us only if you use us to destroy the ones who are using my flames badly._

"I'll help, Luffy wouldn't allow someone to be upset for this anyways." Ace said, crossing his arms as the flames formed a dragon with a flaming roar. The flaming Dragon seemed to bow at Ace, which the fire man bowed back.

_Use that illusion pill, we will allow this._

"**Flaming Illusion: Dragon!" **Ace declared, throwing one of three pills into the dragons mouth. The flames made the pill dissolve, making scaly skin appear with wings and sharp teeth until it took form of the dragon before. It bowed as Ace hopped on and patted its head, the flames around the area going inside Ace, making the fire man grin.

"Let's go!" Ace called, the lava Dragon taking off into the sky, Ace holding on tightly with a chuckle. "Wait until Luffy sees this." Ace whispered, a smile forming on his face.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Menma's POV<strong>

Life sucks right? For me that is. I awaken to see some gas mask people trying to steal my weapons, well my illusion pills on their so called Master's orders. So I did what any logical person would do. I beat the shit out of them.

"Ahh! Spare me!" One whimpered, the last one alive as I noticed that they only left me in a pair of shorts I changed into when we reached the flaming sea. "Where the hell are my clothes?" I complained, the cold air now hitting me hard. "The boss said to roast them with you once we got the illusion pills, please don't kill me!" My eyes narrowed when he said that, still have to be thankful for being immortal.

"Any changing rooms?" I ask, cracking my knuckles that are a pale snow white. "Down the hall to the left." He whimpered out pitifully, too bad I don't pity him. "My comrades? The ship?" I also ask, noting after I change to save my friends. "I-I don't know where they are but the ship is outside." The man said, my face now gaining sharp fangs as my eyes slit and changed from the regular azure blue into red.

"Thanks for nothing." I hiss, stomping his head which a sick crack could be heard as his skull was broken. I turn and run, heading into the room which clothing laid, dressing myself as my ears became one's of a fox and my sandals ripped as my nails grew out to be those of an wild animals. I clenched my teeth as a fox tail slowly grew out, snatching up some clothing to cope with winter and lava weather.

_Five minutes later..._

I had my blonde hair with orange and red strip but a top hat covered my hair with my fox ears sticking out of them from two holes, wielding goggles over my eyes, a long black and red cloak like jacket over a black shirt which my fox tail is shown from under it, black pants and red boots that have claws in them, as well as gloves with my animal nails prodded out from. I checked the mirror and grinned, turning my body to see my old clothes burning, but a mask.

"Ah! My mask Naruto made me!" I yelled, snatching it and attaching it to the pants pocket, a smile growing on my lips. "Now, to go to the ship, maybe I can meet up with Brook or something." I mumbled, heading off to reach a room, raising my eyebrow at the door. "Biscuit room?" I ask myself, sneaking in with a transformation pill, growing to be a small fox with nine tails.

"A nap wouldn't hurt..." I mumbled, curling up in a sleeping child's blanket. My eyes slowly closed, the wielding goggles already covering my eyes as everything turned black.


	25. Enter Phantom Gentleman Kaito Shukama!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Sir, there was a fox in the Bisket room, I've given the fox to one of the subordinates to throw out." A gas mask man said to the other, another merely holding a sleeping nine tailed Menma while walking off. "Good, make sure you locate Namikaze, I'll be telling the boss." Another replied, the two separating. The last mask man grinned, turned the corner into a vacant room and snapped his fingers, a popping sound being heard as he was revealed to be a white suit wearing man with a top hat and monocle, his eyes a shining violet and his wavy raven hair could be seen.<p>

"Menma~!" The man teased, the fox jolting up to immediately turn normal. "Eh?! It's you!" Menma hissed, moving into a stance of calmness. "It's been awhile Menma, but we finally meet again. Trickster and Illusionist team, like back then." The man replied, crossing his arms with a chuckle.

"The "Phantom Gentleman" Kaito Shukama. The man who ate the **Torikku Torikku no Mi, **or the Trick Trick Fruit." Menma replied, tucking his hat down more to keep his ears out. "We cancel each other out, yet as a team we trap people in another reality forever." Kaito pointed out, Menma giving a grin.

"So you're proposing an alliance? You are worth 89,000,000 beli because of your tricks. What's your reason for being here anyways?" Menma asked, tilting his head to the side. "I've crashed my flying trick here and they've kept me captive since, but with all the commotion your allies have caused I've escaped and saved you from drowning in the water nearby which they were planning to throw your fox form in." Kaito replied, Menma giving a huff.

"So you want freedom, so you'd team up with me to escape this place?" Menma asked confused, Kaito giving a chuckle. "Somewhat, I've been giving a letter of joining the Shichibukai because of my devil fruit abilities. We do nullify each other, and my tricks start to work on the Deadly Four as well." Kaito said, Menma's eyes widening. "Hell no to the alliance then! You'd plan to capture me and my siblings!" Menma yelled, Kaito giving a frustrated sigh.

"Heh, I didn't reply to the World Government or the Marines yet, you can change that decision old friend, only if you help me then I'd help you and your friends and decline the Shichibukai status, there's another Shichibukai on the island as well. So, this may work in both our favors correct?" Menma's eyes narrowed, then gave a giant fox grin.

"You haven't changed one bit you sadistic bastard friend of mine." Menma said, Kaito replying with a laugh. "Same to you fox hybrid boy!" Kaito shouted, putting his hand out which Menma shook happily. **"Hell's Spawn!" **Kaito yelled, shooting a gun of cards from his left hand at some gas mask people who were sneaking up on them. The cards spun around and trapped them all in a box.

"**Hell's Katsu." **Kaito muttered, the cards imploding and shooting blood all over the area, Menma licking the blood off his cheek with a chuckle. "You really haven't changed." Menma purred, walking next to the magician trickster. "I need to find my dove Kamui and we'd be crystal, then I'd help you find your allies." Kaito replied, Menma giving a smile at the blood on the walls.

"That seems perfect."

* * *

><p><em>This is as far as our flames can go.<em>

"Arigato, lava flames." Ace replied, his boots touching the snow as the dragon dispersed, the flames being doused by the snow. A small area of where he landed suddenly stopped snowing, a smile growing on his face. "Hell, I don't need a coat. It's hot enough as it is here." Ace muttered, walking off into the mountains to dodge a rolling snowball that was holding two swords.

"What the hell? Ah fuck it, see ya." Ace said, crossing his arms to walk over to watch a fight between Smoker and Law, trying not to laugh his ass off in between. A coo could be heard, making him turn to see a dressed up dove, the dove next to Vermilion. "Ah, you got a friend Vermilion?" Ace asked, the masked bird giving a nod as the dove cooed happily at Ace's warmth.

"Ne? What's your name dove?" Ace decided to ask, knowing that if flames could talk to him, then it wouldn't matter with animals. The dove merely cooed, Ace giving a sigh and glancing at the water in between the snow and fire. He knew something was in the flames, and all he found was a weird orb, he'd just give it to Menma since the flames wanted the orb gone.

* * *

><p>"Damn running children." Menma complained, rubbing his sore head as Kaito chuckled at him. The children, plus Chopper and Nami ran him over, not noticing him at all. "<strong>Illusion: Burning Despair." <strong>Menma whispered, the goons following him and Kaito screaming and falling down to their knees.

"You do physical, I do mental. Simply put we are both good together yet bad against each other." Menma shouted, now running like hell with Kaito outside, breaking open a part of it to be near a river. **"Hell's Aim: Lock On." **Kaito called, aiming two card guns while Menma held two illusion pills near his mouth, glaring at the centaurs in front of them.

"Both don't notice us. But Mugiwara no Luffy is over there." Kaito whispered, hiding in the snow because of his suits snow white color. "**Illusion: Deepest Shame." **Menma called, making most of the centaurs fall unconscious, their guns falling into the snow. "There, they'll be out for a few minutes." Menma said, walking off to follow Kaito into the mountains, ignoring the sinking banana boat and Brook coming front the other side.

* * *

><p>"Eh?" Ace muttered, backing up and leaving the so called room that Law made. "Heh heh, this is going to be fun. <strong>"Higan!" <strong>Ace yelled, stealing a mask from his pocket, being glad that he created a flaming illusion of a coat and such to camouflage with the area, slipping on his fixed Hawk mask, taking on the identity of Silver D. Hawk. The flaming bullets missed Law, while some went through Smoker, making both look to see Hawk rubbing the back of his head while the dove and Vermilion sweat dropped.

"Gomen! Sayonara!" Hawk shouted, knowing Law would go after him later on. He spied down the mountain soon enough, to only slam into Menma, making the hat covered blonde growl. "Oi! Hawk? What are you doing here?" Menma asked, tilting his head as Kaito sighed, watching the interaction.

"Don't go over there, Law is over there and I rather not switch bodies with you two. He did it to the others Menma." Hawk explained, then removed his mask and put it away, losing the fire illusion. "Ah, Portgas D. Ace is alive?" Kaito asked, hugging Kamui the dove, the bird disappearing into his hat. "Yeah, he's my technical apprentice when Silver D. Hawk, but when he's Ace he's just Ace. Hehehe!" Menma said with a smile, Ace tilting his head at Kaito.

"Oh! You two haven't really met. Ace meet Kaito, my old friend from my origin island. His devil fruit can nullify my devil fruit, mine does the same for his. We're allies, and since you found Kamui my dove, I will not become a Shichibukai and help you all." Kaito replied, Ace giving a chuckle. "Now let's check this place out better, we have to find the others." Ace said, crossing his arms.

"Actually, I have something to find in the flaming area." Menma said, Ace immediately giving him an orb. "Son Goku..." Menma muttered, the orb going inside him with a grin. "Watch this." Menma said, his hand melting into magma, making Ace's eyes widen. "That's what was disturbing the flames! That orb controlled magma, which they wanted nothing to do with!" Ace yelled, putting the pieces together.

"I guess Ace. But this is a Tailed Beast power. I have the power of sand, fire, coral, water, lava, wind, lightning, and luck with a bit of healing. I'm missing my fifth and sixth tails. I need to find those and then all the Tailed Beasts can rest in peace." Menma said, his hand turning normal. "That was your other dream wasn't it?" Kaito asked, making Ace look at him confused.

"His dream at the village was to unite all the Tailed Beasts, once he did that he'd work on completing his other goal." Kaito said, crossing his arms as Ace's eyes widened. "His other dream was to be the best illusionist in this world." Ace mumbled, numb at the thought that someone knew his best friend more than him.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake<strong>

"Sabo died!" Sage chirped, Koala now gone and Hack speaking with Uzu in the other room. Sabo laid limp on the ground, wounds all over him. He merely smirked as he grabbed a marker, moving and drawing all over Sabo's face giggling evilly. He finished, now walking off and snatching a newspaper up, reading it bored until his eyes widened.

_"Amatarasu God" Sasuke Uchiha now a Shichibukai?! Bounty on Menma Namikaze, Sakura Haruno and Naruto Uzumaki also dropped?!_

Sage's eyes widened to the point they were saucers. "Ne, Sage?" Uzu asked, walking over to the frozen child. "Merge with me." Sage commanded, his eyes sparking in flames which Uzu flinched at. "I thought we weren't until we were needed." Uzu said, crossing her arms with a dull glare.

"The fuck is our big brother doing when he went with those fuckers?!" Sage yelled, all child side now gone. "Fine, but if we are caught by the reporters or the Straw Hats, our so called original better sort it out." Uzu commanded, shaking Sage's hand and the two were absorbed by the light, one person walking out with a cloak and a faceless mask.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura Haruno. Menma Namikaze. I'm coming for you." The man hissed, walking off while ignoring the struggling to stand Sabo.


	26. Explanations

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"At least it stopped snowing." Kaito chirped, Ace rolling his eyes as he walked along with only his hat, boots and shorts, in his usual attire back two years ago. "Because of my flames baka." Ace shot back, crossing his arms as Menma huffed. "Now we need to find the others, Kaito is alliancing with us since you found his dove. Vermilion is looking out to see if there's any danger and such, so we don't have to worry that much." Menma said, his fox tail being dragged along in the snow.<p>

"Fine, but I don't trust you that much to simply put it." Ace said, Kaito giving a huff at him. "Why? Because my fruit makes me a magician?" Kaito asked, Ace blinking and shaking his head. "I don't believe you. If you were a magician, then make a flower appear." Ace said, Kaito giving a giant grin at it.

"**Hell!" **Kaito called, twirling his wrist for a white rose to appear. Ace gawked as Kaito laughed his ass off at the expression, Menma sweatdropping at the scene. "So you call Hell when you make something happen." Menma pointed out, Kaito blinking and giving a nod. "Of course. My powers are similar and people compare them to a trickery of hell, so I call out hell before I use it." Menma blinked, then rubbed his eyes.

"You have too good of a poker face, your dad taught ya well." Menma complained, Ace just melting the flower with his glare, actually the flower caught on fire. Kaito dropped it, which the flames traveled along towards a broken frozen building. "Ahh! How the hell is there fire here?!" Menma and Ace blinked at the very familiar voice while Kaito rubbed his chin in confusion.

**"Illusion: Hell's Flames." **Menma said, Kaito yelping as the flames swallowed Ace and dispersed. "Follow the trail and we'll find him." Menma said, taking off in an sprint with Kaito soon following.

* * *

><p>"Ahh! How the hell is there fire here?!" Usopp cried out, the flames inside and in an circle. "I wouldn't be worried about that..." A voice hissed, making the kids scream as a figure formed from the flames. "Aww! Ace! Don't scare them like that!" Luffy chirped, the Straw Hats immediately calming down as the fire man stepped out of the flaming circle with a pout.<p>

"Aww Lu! You ruined the prank!" Ace whined, crossing his arms. "Oi! How are you not cold mister? Why didn't those flames burn you?" The children asked in confusion, Ace lighting his finger on fire while tilting his hat up. "I am not affected by the cold, I ate a fruit that makes me fire itself. The cold wouldn't bother me one bit." Ace said, laying in the snow for it to melt altogether a few centimeters from him.

"He's a heater!" A child cried out, Ace yelping as he was put in the middle like a fire, now making his body light up with heat, making some of the kids and others sigh in relief. **"Illusion: Burning Magma!" **Ace cried out when he had to put himself out, immediately shivering and glaring at the laughing Menma. "Jerk!" Ace yelled, now shivering his ass off. "**Hell: Reheat." **Ace sighed in relief when he was back on fire, now the forming icicles were gone.

"Hello again!" Menma chirped, taking a bow to the children who gasped at him. "It's Foxy-chan! Those people took him away earlier and said they were going to drown him!" A child cried out, the Straw Hats looking at Menma in shock. "Meh, I helped save him." Kaito said, popping out of the side like a ghost, making Usopp and Brook yelp in fear.

"It's the "Phantom Gentleman" Kaito. I didn't think you'd be here." Robin said, Kaito giving a chuckle. "Well, I got a very long story to explain. In a short way I was stranded, got captured and locked up. When others escaped I broke free and happened to save Menma." Kaito shortened it out, Menma shooting a glare.

"How do you know each other?" Zoro asked, Menma blinking and rubbing his head. "He was one of the first people to be my friends back before the Deadly Four was known. His devil fruit and mine can nullify or strength each others. We can trap someone in a new reality forever if we team up, but it's a one time alliance. I helped find his dove and he helps us get off the island." Menma said, Kaito taking off his white top hat and giving a bow.

"I'm at your service for now." Kaito said, putting his hat back on with a huff. "If he's an illusion person... wouldn't that make you a magic person?" Brook asked, Kaito flashing a grin. "I'm a magician ex-bounty hunter, but you understand I'm now just getting into the thieving business." Kaito said, flicking his wrist for a crimson flower to appear, Ace's eyes twitching at the randomly appearing flower.

"Sugoi! You have to be my nakama!" Luffy declared, Kaito blinking and giving a laugh as he fluttered his cape-like cloak a bit. "A magician as a pirate? It wouldn't work. As well as Menma and I clashing, we'd cancel each other's attacks out. So the answer is no, maybe next time once I accomplish what I want to steal." Kaito said, making the flower turn into a ice bird, the children giving happy smiles at such talent.

"What do you need to steal?" Menma asked confused, raising an eyebrow as Kaito grinned. "I need to steal the Jewel of Elpis. I need to destroy it so no one else can be put in such despair as my father. It slowly killed him like poison, driving him to a breaking point of insanity. I rather not continue with the story, so that's my goal for now, my actual dream is to show the world my talent." Kaito said, the children and others horrified at such an explanation.

"Then be my nakama. We won't get in your way while you hunt down that gem, I'd give you permission to leave off for a few days to steal, then you can come back." Luffy said, Ace blinking at such determination in his little brother's eyes, being surprised at how Luffy thought it out. Kaito visibly choked on some water he pulled out from a random canteen on him, coughing and spitting it out.

"I'm surprised. Most pirates don't do such a thing, you really are something Mugiwara. This makes me glad that I denied that Shichibukai status. But, Sasuke Uchiha took it instead a few weeks ago anyways." Kaito said, Menma's eyes narrowing at the information. "So, what's your answer?" Luffy asked, Kaito looking at him dead in the eye.

"Sure!" Kaito chirped, Ace groaning at the new nakama he'd deal with for awhile. He just didn't like the magician that's all. "Yatta! A magician!" Luffy said, a grin plastered on his face. "That... That bastard!" Menma yelled, making all the kids flinch at the dark aura around the hybrid blonde.

"Why the hell did he become a Shichibukai?!" Menma yelled, throwing a pill into his mouth in rage and chewing, to only reveal it to be gum. "Just be glad it wasn't a illusion pill, just a calming gum pill." Ace said, crossing his arms and Menma chewed on gum like crazy, not taking the habit of smoking.

"Because he wanted to protect ya." Kaito pointed out, making everyone look at him in confusion. "The World Government had this wanted poster on Menma. It had a very high bounty of 960,000,000 beli and it stated wanted alive at all costs. I don't know why though, but Sasuke knew how to get that type of heat off his brother, and took on the role, taking the bounty off of Naruto, Sakura and Menma themselves." Kaito said, Menma's eyes widening from under the wielding goggles.

"Chopper, please check my eyes." Menma whispered, the body switched Chopper going over as Menma took off the goggles. Chopper gasped at the sight, Luffy stretching his head over as Ace tried to hold him back. "Menma, your eyes. They aren't azure anymore. They're silver, and it looks like a mirror because it's shattered." Chopper said, Menma moving his hands to rub his eyes.

"Now I see why they are after me." Menma said, slipping the goggles back on. "What's it got to do with your eyes?" Luffy asked in curiosity, Menma crossing his arms. "My eyes can copy special things, even sorts of devil fruits. It's also a miracle maker, but I never use it since I need to cry silver tears to cause miracles, which could kill me. It's very rare in this world. Me and my twin had it, but since his death I can't make it hide. Eli mentioned this a while back when I fought her on Fishman Island." Menma said, remembering the words Eli mentioned.

_"He needs those eyes of yours, the ones that you strived so hard to hide for two years. With those eyes he could gain miracles around him, the Kyoukagan. You and Uzumaki possessed it, but one is dead so you have the only ones left."_

_"Of course, he even warned the government to be wary of your eyes. After all, the children of prophecy have a purpose to lay those eyes to rest like the three ancient weapons. Check the newspaper in your afterlife." _

"I think I've heard of it once. The Kyoukagan, correct?" Robin said, snapping mostly everyone out of their thoughts. "Yes." Menma said, leaning back against the wall. "You're really something Namikaze, I'm glad to have been your friend." Kaito said, leaning against another wall as Ace's flames died down a bit, the man suddenly collapsing, the children screaming.

"He died!" The cried out, Chopper running over to check as Luffy and Menma laughed their asses off. Brook and Usopp seemed to have panicked as Kaito stiffened at the fire man suddenly knocked out. "He has narcolepsy Chopper, he's fine." Menma managed to choke out, seemingly the serious mood was wiped out completely.

* * *

><p>"You said no one escaped the explosion?" Menma asked, everyone wearing shocked faces, even Kaito couldn't keep his poker face while the children played with the narcoleptic Ace. "That's what is told." Brownbeard said, makings lips twisting into a smile. "The explosion was no accident. It was caused on purpose." Menma said, everyone's Reyes diverting to him.<p>

"Alas, it was the day Naruto dragged me to Punk Hazard. We got into a dangerous fight and separated. I was in the forest near the boat. I sensed a charka attack launched them the volcanic explosion happened. Then I was knocked out. When I woke up me and Naruto were sailing along back to our makeshift home island, Naruto would only speak a few words to me for a few days. '_They should have accepted their fate. I gained a curse for that.' _Is what he kept saying, but I paid no mind to that. Until I found he was cursed to change his age forever, never being able to die from age." Menma said, everyone looking at him like he grew two heads, even Kaito had to force a poker face on himself to keep him from looking like the others.

"Meh, go back to your story." Menma said, lying back down to sleep. As he heard Brownbeard finish his story, he saw Luffy fall asleep and sat back up. He saw some crying from the touching story. "He sounds like a sadistic little fucker who's manipulating ya. He's going to use you for his purposes, which sounds like what the second in command back then would do. Building the machine and letting it go off "accidentally". Naruto saw it and attacked him probably, which would explain the explosion." Brownbeard shot a glare at Menma and started shouting insults at Menma, the blonde standing up with a sigh.

"Believe me or not. This is why I didn't want to come to Punk Hazard." Menma whined, pulling out a necklace with a sword on the chain. "This is Naruto's gift to me on my last birthday with him. **Illusion: Sword." **Menma said, the grey sword growing to be a normal sword length, Menma throwing it over his shoulder in boredom, now messing with it. Soon enough, Sanji, Brook and the dragged along Zoro went off.

"I'll go after them, I want to get use to using my sword again." Menma said, running after them in a sprint.

* * *

><p>"Kuso! <strong>Transformation: Pill Nine. Form of the Nine-Tails!" <strong>Menma called, swallowing a pill as his body shook. He cried out, knowing this is the punishment for not taking all the pills in order. He grew as a new skeleton came, followed by muscle, then the fur came as he sat up, having a better view of the icy area.

"Sanji~! Brook~! Zoro~!" Menma called out, but knowing that he was in fox form, all humans could only hear his roar. He walked forward until he was face-to-face with two giant yeti's carrying guns.

"We didn't receive a report of a rare Biijuu being here brother. We better leave him alone." One warned, the other nodding and following him. "Damn, even yeti's get intimidated by this." Menma muttered, walking forward in the frozen tundra. He shivered slightly, knowing the transformation would give out soon.

"Kuso! Why can't I do anything?!" Menma cried out, reverting back to his normal self with a slight shiver. He made a mental note to make another pill later as he grabbed a purple tone dial like object. He tilted his head and clicked it, black smoke rushing in as everything turned black completely.


	27. The Alliance Begins!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"<strong>Rasenringu!" <strong>Menma yelled, ducking under a red eyed clone of his, fighting off an army that was trying to take control of his body. "**You're lucky I'm helping you for now brat. But you owe me!" **Kuro roared, shooting and slamming down fists, the clones dispersing until they were all gone. Menma kicked the water that was under his feet as Kuro laid back down, curling his tails around his body.

"Arigato though." Menma said, turning to leave. "**I'd like an alliance with the rest of my brothers and sisters. Only if you let me challenge that Mugiwara boy, he peeks my interest like your twin." **Kuro said, Menma crossing his arms with a sigh. "Later. Something's up with Kaito. He's been using his poker face a bit too much." Menma said, Kuro flashing a grin.

**"The brat is working with that self-proclaimed master. But, I sense he does want to leave. Let's see the fight between magic and illusions." **Kuro stated, Menma's eyes widening and giving a grin. "Hell yeah! I need a fight!" Menma said, disappearing from the mind completely.

* * *

><p>"I'll be taking my leave." Kaito stated, walking off while tucking his hat better on his head. "Not so fast Kaito, I'm going with. I'm sure Chopper and Nami can handle themselves but I still get this weird feeling about you." Ace said, standing up and putting his hat on his head. "Fine, come along then." Kaito said, walking off to climb the mountains, Ace giving chase.<p>

"You know don't you?" Kaito asked, Ace giving a nod. "I would recognize the code name those centaur people would call you, _Kaitou _or _Phantom Thief_." Ace said, crossing his arms as Kaito flicked out a flower. "Looks like I'd have to kill you. **Hell's Flower: Spray." **Kaito said, Ace coughing as gas was sprayed into his face.

"It's fast working poison, a magician never reveals all his tricks." Kaito said, Ace holding his neck as he felt his insides burn. "**Illusion: Reverse!" **Ace took a breath of fresh air as he felt the poison leave his body completely, Kaito now holding his neck in pain. "I'd disperse the illusion Kaitou when you surrender, and then we can be friends again once you denied your allegiance to Joker." Kaito's eyes widened when he heard those words as Ace tilted his head confused at the hybrid blonde.

"F-Fine! Gomen! I have no allegiance to Joker or the Master anymore. I'm in your service until the day I die!" Kaito coughed out, tossing the Den Den Mushi into the snow that he held in his pocket. "**Illusion: Disperse." **Kaito took a breath of sweet air as he panted, landing on his ass in the snow as he kept taking breaths of air.

"**Hiken!" **Ace yelled, hitting a bullet which exploded, the three moved to see a Monster Franky, two yeti's (Rock and Scotch), Nami and Luffy. "**Higan!" **Ace yelled, shooting the bullets heading his way while one of the yeti's went down hard. Luffy chasing down the other for Nami when Franky was knocked out completely. "**Hell's Monster." **Kaito said, the yeti being eaten by the snow which Ace and Menma had to flinch at.

"**Illusion: Travel." **Menma said, grabbing a broken piece of metal and blowing a few breaths of air on it, tossing it to transform into a arrow to point them where Luffy was going. "Follow the sign, then we'd be good." Menma said, Kaito following the sign with Ace soon following.

* * *

><p>"An alliance to take down one of the Yonko?" Ace whispered, him and Kaito forcing to spy so Law wouldn't get revenge for the <strong>Higan <strong>or try to slice up another former operative who may be still working for the Master. "Luffy? Law?" Menma asked, finally reaching the top and stretching his body with a yawn.

"Menma! Where's the others?" Luffy asked, Menma giving a shrug. "Zoro and Sanji were speeding and Brook kept up, I didn't since Zoro knocked down a boulder and got my tail stuck." Menma complained, showing the fox tail to have a bunch of ice growing on it. "Menma-ya, you were traveling with Mugiwara-ya?" Law questioned, Menma giving a nod.

"Of course. I was following Ace around and he went with Luffy for awhile so I was dragged along. How was the training with Sakura-chan?" Menma asked, Luffy tilting his head in confusion. "Eh?" Luffy asked, clueless at what was going on. "Heh heh, two of the supernovas were taken as apprentices for the Deadly Four. Kidd with Sasuke and Law with Sakura. Naruto was planning to take on someone with me as well but I got stuck with Hawk AKA Ace and Naruto is deceased." Menma said, clapping his hands together.

"It was somewhat good Menma-ya, I learned a few tricks from her and from other herbs that can be used for other purposes." Law said, Menma sitting in the snow with a yawn. "So if Naruto was here he'd take me as an apprentice back then." Luffy concluded, Menma's eyes widening in surprise. "Wow, you actually figured it out. But anyways, I want in on this alliance. Though Sakura and Sasuke may not be of help since of the Shichibukai announcement, but I don't play by the rules. I will attack marines and such, I want to keep my bounty." Menma said, Luffy and Law's eyes widening a bit at Menma's boldness.

"You'll have my illusions and chakra and tailed beasts, Ace's new flames and techniques and Kaito's tricks and thieving skills on your side." Menma concluded, Law's eyes narrowing at Menma. "How'd you get the stubborn thief to be on your side Menma-ya?" Menma let out a laugh as Kaito had to flinch behind a rock. "A illusionist never tells their secrets to creating them." Menma replied, crossing his arms with a laugh.

"So, who's the Yonko?"

* * *

><p>Freedom. All it could sense is freedom. The being swept a glance at the dark clouded sky then to the icy area across.<p>

Hate, it could sense a giant measure of hate. It needs hate to live. Don't run away being of hate, here comes the one who will devour you whole.

* * *

><p><em>My stomach! Why the hell does it hurt so bad?! <em>Menma had to think, feeling his stomach being devoured by something, like it was hunting him down. "So, let's see what we can get done? I'll go with Chopper and Law since I have medical skills and know my drugs. Especially ones that are very addictive. Tell that to my Transformation Tail Pills. Plus, I can give a cover that no one will see through." Menma chirped, pulling out a pill and popping it into his mouth.

**"Illusion: Fox." **Menma whispered, smoke covering him as he yawned, Luffy, Chopper and Usopp staring with stars in their eyes. "Sugoi! You can become an animal at will!" The three chirped, Menma hopping on Law's shoulder with a grin, the snow white fur seemingly blending in with the snow outside. "Of course, it's very simple." Menma said, laying down on the shoulder while Law's eyes twitched. Menma watched as Law put him on top of Chopper, making the snow white fox snicker.

"I guess I'll be staying around like a heater, though it feels weird doing so." Ace complained, flames on his shoulders while Luffy randomly roasted a marshmallow and ate it. "I guess I'll be offering my services to you all, don't you even use your devil fruit on me Law or else I'll poison you as quick as can be." Kaito hissed, still not liking the idea of working with other people, though seemingly being roped into being nakama with Luffy quite easily.

"Fine Kaito-ya, but if you try anything or tell anyone, even Joker, I won't spare you a swift death." Law threatened back, Kaito sitting back in the snow and taking off his top hat. **"Hell's Trick: Snow Dove." **Kaito said, putting his hand into the hat to pull out Kamui. "Sugoi! He pulled a bird out of his hat!" Luffy chirped, being glad to get a magician as a nakama.

"Here Law, this will let you keep an eye on me when I'm not around ya. Me and the dove share a connection that if I lie or attack a friend, it'd do something stupid. If it acts like a normal dove then I'm behaving myself." Kaito hissed, Menma making the dove into a little tiny bird to sit on Menma's head.

* * *

><p>"You have a plan?! This is it?!" Ace yelled, hanging onto Luffy's coat as they flew in, Kaito staying back with Usopp and Nami. "Wham!" Luffy called, crashing into the broken boat as Law's eyes widened in the background, Robin landing gracefully. "Damn it Lu you baka!" Ace yelled, melting the snow off of him with his flames as Franky and Luffy laughed, the marines eyes widening.<p>

"Its Portgas D. Ace?!"

"He's alive?!"

"Silver D. Hawk is Portgas D. Ace, there cannot be two devil fruits with the same ability!"

"Kuso!" Ace yelled, the marines looking at him like a ghost as Luffy laughed his ass off.


	28. Have to Hate Sensing Skills!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"You know, I'd think you people were hating the cold." Ace teased, stretching his arms to cross behind his head, letting his flames flicker as marines attacked, but his flames simply put them on fire and they were down for the count. The flames simply attacked the centaurs as well, leaving Ace to chill out next to a broken part of the ship.<p>

_Watch out for Smiley. Do no use fire._

"Eh?" Ace asked, moving to see red blobs raining from the sky. He moved to throw a **Hiken, **but stopped and took the warning from the flames of the Burning Lands seriously. "Oi! Are you okay flames? Why are you over here?" Ace asked, making sure to be quiet so he wouldn't make the marines or his brothers crew think he went mad.

_We are absorbed by Smiley. We warn you of a deadly cost if you use your flames on us. You'd kill the people around you, even though you are fire itself._

"Hmm?" Ace tilted his head at the giant thing on the marine ship, when someone lit it on fire. He felt his insides burning so he clutched his chest, knowing the lava flames were connected to him until he leaves. His eyes widened when he saw the ship blow up completely, now making sure his flames wouldn't leave his body. Though he snickered when he saw his brother stretching at Caesar, and he caught the man.

* * *

><p><em>We will protect you.<em>

"Kuso!" Ace called out, now stepping in when Franky, Robin, Luffy, Smoker and Tagishi. Caesar gave his laugh and went to the fire man, immediately Ace pulled out an illusion pull and forced it down his throat, weirdly it snapped his senses back to normal. "One of Menma Namikaze's famous illusion pills? Don't think those will help you." Caesar said, Ace now falling down to one knee and catching his breath.

"You're missing something though... I'm a Logia like you! **Haki! Hiken!" **Ace yelled, his hand gaining a stone like color while flames danced along and hit Caesar right in the chest, making the man cough up blood. "You brat! Your supposed to be dead! Now why don't you tell me how you are alive?!" Caesar hissed, Ace now backing up when he felt his flames disperse for some reason, his strength from the illusion pill leaving him.

"Hell. No. **Flaming Illusion: Dragon's Blitz!" **Ace called, letting himself blow fire while fire traveled out of his fists, combining to show a flaming Dragon to only eat Caesar. Ace panted, now knowing the consequences of eating two nearly at the same time. His vision turned black as the flames dispersed completely, knowing that his narcolepsy increased completely as a effect of the poison inside the illusion pills. But what he didn't know was that the flames around him simply consumed him, leaving no trace of his existence at the scene.

* * *

><p>"Chopper. I have a bad feeling. I'll be back. Keep an eye on Kamui." Menma said, giving the reindeer doctor the little toy bird. "Hai, be careful Menma." Chopper warned, Menma fleeing in his fox form until he reached the dead end outside for his eyes to widen. They were taken out, and he felt his body shaking when he seen Ace disappear.<p>

"Ace!" Menma yelled, turning normal and running out for gas to wrap around him. "Ah, the Deadly Four Menma Namikaze. I'd like to speak to you about those illusion pills." Caesar said, Menma's eyes narrowing as he immediately locked up the bag that held his pills, knowing that the pills were in a bag of seastone, it being locked up by chains.

"Like hell I'd tell you!" Menma roared, now seeing how Luffy was unconscious. "You don't have a choice." Caesar said with a laugh, the centaurs trapping Menma with seastone chains. "K-Kuso." Menma muttered as his vision darkened, knowing he was being taken somewhere.

* * *

><p>"That was a very nice story Law, though I have a random feeling to punch your face later. Ne, my face burns like hell." Menma complained, his fox tail and ears twitching as he awoke to be leaning against the bars, Law merely shooting a dull glare at him. "Ah! It's you the snow bitch!" Menma screamed, looking at Monet who giggled at him.<p>

"Nice to see you again Menma. Though it wasn't very nice when you injured my arms and legs enough to make me a bird woman." Monet said, Menma giving a huff while his tail seemed to slowly disappear. "Snow bitch." Menma muttered, feeling something rise from him. "What are those red bubbles?" Luffy asked, Menma looking to see his body being absorbed in the red bubbles, the ears and tail seeming to disappear when touched.

"Gah!" Menma cried, making the bubbles disappear as he hit the ground unconscious again, feeling his chakra and devil fruit clashing, one trying to be superior over the other.

* * *

><p><em>Take our flames to save yourself.<em>

"That's why you saved me." Ace said, letting the flames of the Burning Lands dance around his skin, being in an area that Smiley didn't hit. "So, how'd we defeat Smiley anyways?" Ace asked, feeling his flames mix with those of the lava flames.

_You cannot Man of Fire. But someone else may be able to do so. You though, can use our flames to destroy that poison coursing through your veins._

"Menma's illusion pills always were poisonous to Logia users for some reason. But weirdly because of my flames I cannot be poisoned that well. So, with these flames I can actually fight of the poison. Arigato!" Ace said, now feeling the poison gone as he pulled out at least two more pills.

"I'm glad I stole this." Ace muttered, letting the lava flames take form of something big. He grinned and threw the pill in his mouth as he touched the flames.

* * *

><p>"My body is on fire!" Menma cried out, waking up and slamming his head against the fence cage. It felt like his organs were melting completely, and his skin would soon follow. He stopped when the burning suddenly stopped. He felt blood drip from his chin, making him cough up blood onto the ground.<p>

"Seems like you can't handle the poison in your pills without your devil fruit." Monet said, everyone excluding Franky and Vergo watching the blonde's pain. "N-No! Something's after me, and it's trying to track me down. It burns!" Menma cried out again, slamming his head against the ground to make the pain stop.

"Stop it! Menma!" Luffy yelled, the blonde stopping immediately. "If you care snow bitch, then give me the blue pill. I can't use my devil fruit with these chains but it'll help ease my pain." Menma panted out, the girl throwing the pill and Menma chomping it without care. The blonde sat back, closing his eyes as he felt the pain disperse immediately.

**"Illusion: Chakra Exchange." **Menma stated, Monet raising an eyebrow at the blonde. "Devil Fruit users loose the ability to wield chakra once they eat it. You're bluffing." Monet concluded, Menma rolling his eyes and feeling his strength coming back. "Fine, believe what you want. I'm still weak." Menma lied easily, feeling his negative emotion detection kick in, which his eyes widened a bit in shock. But he lost it for a smirk, sensing something else around the area.

"You better hurry up baka." Menma said, his tail and ears forming again to be those of a fox.

* * *

><p>Kaito was not having a good hour. First Caesar wanted to kill him, so he fled once the gas man tried to destroy him with that clanking thing that Kaito dubbed the clanker. "Shhh, Chopper." Kaito said, turning into the bird figure so he could calm the scared reindeer, soon spying on what will happen soon enough.<p>

* * *

><p>"<strong>Hiken!" <strong>Ace yelled, punching Smiley that was chasing him while running next to Brook. "Hello! And I see you fixed the samurai." Ace said cheerfully, Sanji and Zoro shooting the man glares for being optimistic at the moment. Kin'emon merely glanced at him and was astonished as flames danced all over his body.

"Ahh! Aren't you worried that your on fire?" Kin'emon asked, Ace shaking his head. "I'm a Logia user who uses flames. Names Portgas D. Ace, Firefox Kin'emon. Please don't cut me or my flames though. I rather not technically die, and my lava flames wouldn't like that either." Ace said, crossing his arms with a sigh, following them along the way.

* * *

><p>"Smiley..." Menma whispered, seeing the giant beast on the picture who had eaten the candy. He felt his heart stop (thought it's just made of stone hidden somewhere) at the beast, feeling the malicious hatred. He bit back a scream as he growled, blood dripping from his jaw for bitting his lip badly.<p>

_**A being of hatred, must consume.**_

_This thing wants to eat me?! _Menma concluded easily, thinking of a new plan to escape immediately fast. His hatred from most of the tailed beasts is sealed up, making his good side weak at the sight. His only thoughts ran through his mind.

_'I'll need to get the fuck away from that thing if it gets near me.'_


	29. Illusions Work Charms!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"So we can finally do something?" Menma asked, jumping up with a yawn as the chains slid down, making everyone but Law, Smoker and Robin gawk at him. "Hey, I mentioned that I used chakra before. I used it to wear the durability in the chains out. I need my pills though, the little greedy bastards. So no devil fruit powers for me. So, I'll be seeing ya. I have to test something." Menma said with a grin, moving his hand to show he can phase through it completely.<p>

"But, I'd let you know this cage itself isn't made of seastone. Have fun!" Menma chirped, phasing through and landing on the ground to phase through the ground grinning.

* * *

><p>"Run like hell!" Ace yelled, next to the dragon while running. "Catch the dragon then baka!" Zoro and Sanji yelled, Sanji starting to slow down because of Nami's body. "Oi! Dragon, I'll cook ya if you don't cooperate!" Ace hissed, slamming the dragon back as Sanji gained random quick speed, catching the dragon instead. Soon they were all running for their lives, Brownbeard with Usopp and Nami catching up easily.<p>

"Don't use your flames on that thing baka! It could roast us!" Nami yelled, stopping Ace from forming a flaming fist. "Fine." Ace said, turning normal as the flames swept across his body, stopping the cold from harming him. "**Wind Style: Drilling Air Bullet!" **Menma yelled, appearing next to them blowing harsh winds which blew back the smoke, but it seems that it was getting angered, starting to catch up.

"Keep going Menma! Do it!" Usopp cheered, Menma shooting winds at the gas, pushing it back until it seemed to be far away. "I'll be back. Don't worry. Immortality isn't something that can be tampered with." Menma chirped, hopping off and running right into the smoke, ignoring the cries of Nami, Usopp and Brook.

* * *

><p>"This, sucks." Ace whined, letting the flames hit the G-5 marines away as he walked off bored. They just seemed to be coming at them one by one, which doesn't prove to do anything good because of his Logia devil fruit. "Ahh! Something's phasing through the wall!" A marine cried out as a half changed statue person slipped in, shivering badly.<p>

"That damn gas, it even made me have a run for my money. **Chakra: Kurama!" **Menma said, walking forward as the stone fell off of him, making marines cry out in surprise. "Its the "Illusionist Kitsune" Menma Namikaze of the Deadly Four! He survived the gas! He isn't stone!" They cried out, Menma walking to the group as one red tail formed around his body, giving himself a fox cloak with one tail.

"Finally people see why I'm worth so much beli." Menma huffed, crossing his arms as the marines gave him shocked expressions. "Plus, I actually survived, I have a way of knowing how to survive horrible things. I have the luck of a million charms combined! I win lotteries mostly all the time!" Menma chirped, laying down on the ground to sleep but a flaming punch made him jolt up with a yelp.

"Baka! Don't sleep!" Ace yelled, Menma giving a whine as he stood up rubbing the bruise forming on his head. "You stay with them. I need to follow Luffy. I need to find that Clown and steal back my pills or else." Menma said, jumping and landing next to the Mugiwara captain. "Fine! Just don't let my brother die!" Ace yelled back, letting his flames dance along the ground, Menma giving a grin and following Luffy off.

* * *

><p>"Good luck Chopper, I'll be back soon." Kaito said, in control of Kamui. "Hai, just be extra careful and find the others soon." Chopper said, Kaito flying off into the room with Caesar. "Did you really try to kill me?" Kaito complained, walking in with his shoes clicking on the ground, Caesar's laugh being stopped.<p>

"Ahh, Kaitou. I need you to do me a favor and kill Mugiwara no Luffy." Caesar said, Kaito noticing Vergo was not in the room. "Give me the illusion pills and I'll trap Mugiwara in another reality. Which he'll never get control of his body again, making it a lifeless puppet." Kaito said, a dark grin forming which Caesar laughed about. Monet threw the bag which Kaito caught quickly and looked inside, easily picking the lock that was set for anyone and seeing that the pills were the real deal.

"Arigato, I'll be back with the body Master." Kaito said, walking out with a smirk on his lips. "**Hell's Dove: Transport." **Kaito muttered, another dove appearing and flying off with the bag of illusion pills, Kaito walking the other way.

"I'm coming for you, I will get back my bag of tricks Caesar, even from that monster you call Destroyo."

* * *

><p>"How in the hell did this turn into a race?!" Menma complained, running fast next to Luffy that fire started to appear. "<strong>Chakra Arm!" <strong>Menma called, a red arm snatching the flying dove and dropping the pills into his hand. "Yatta! **Switch!**" Menma called, rating a pill and feeling both chakra and devil fruit powers merging once more, now he was really speeding off.

"Luffy, I'm now visible so I'll give you a little pill. Eat it and see what happens. I have to find Kaito." Menma called, dropping an illusion pill into Luffy's hand and hopping up fast, bubbles and sand letting him glide up faster than Smoker and Luffy combined. "Ja Ne, for now." Menma said, going off into a random door to only see Kaito down on the ground and for the door to lock shut.

"**Menma Namikaze... Kaitou... I'll take your illusions and tricks and destroy this reality forever!" **A dragon roared, but it seemed different because it's skin was a mixture of ice and lava. "Shit!" Menma yelled, snatching up Kaito and jumping back from the ice and fire mixture heading his way.

"**I will end you, or my name is Destroyo, the hybrid elemental dragon!"**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Omake: What Menma did when he went inside the gas.<strong>

"Hey Caesar Clown! People who are watching! I have something to say since I'm powerful enough to keep the stone from killing me." Menma chirped, holding the snail that was broadcasting around, a giant devil grin on Menma's face.

"Fuck you!" Menma said, showing off the birdie as he threw the snail into the snow, breaking the bubble and making it turn into stone. "Ahh! Imagine the looks on their faces. Kuso! The stuff is starting to form on me!" Menma complained, starting to shiver as the stone formed and he slipped inside, imagining a very pissed Monet, Vergo, Caesar, and others, which made him laugh hard as he went inside.


	30. Fight! Fight! Fight!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Fire?" Ace whispered, sensing in the building some other flames that weren't coming from an actual being. <strong>"Heat Travel!" <strong>Ace announced, hopping off for him to disappear in a trail of speeding yellow flames, the dragon giving a growl at such flames.

"Oi! You were keeping the dragon off of us! Why leave now?!" Nami, Usopp and Brook cried out, saddened that the flames would start heading their way instead of going into Ace.

* * *

><p><strong>"Illusion: Transformation: Pill Six! Skeleton Calling!" <strong>Menma yelled, spinning around his a fox skeleton to appear on his body. He spun fast, sinking pieces of bone into Destroyo, making the dragon cry out in pain, slamming a tail to hit Menma. **"Hell's Trick: Switch!" **Menma yelped as he was switched with a broken pipe, the pile being smashed completely as Kaito was next to a safe, picking the lock.

"Arigato Kaito, for my pills and for the save. **Illusion: Death From Above!" **Menma called, an illusion of a angel landing on Destroyo's head, smashing the dragon into the ground when revealed to be a illusion, the angel actually a giant pipe. "**You brats!" **Destroyo roared, Kaito grinning as he pulled out a small bag and slipped out the only content in the bag, a pill.

"Now, I'm back to full strength." Kaito said, swallowing the pill with a grin. "**Trick: Flame." **Kaito snapped his fingers, flames bursting all over Destroyo's body which replaced the armor on the dragon. "I see the difference! I put a type of genjutsu or fake picture over an object and change it back when I want to, also it can grant me to be like a ghost when I don't use my pills." Menma said, the fox skeleton now disappearing with the five tails that were combined with the other tail he had.

"And I switch objects with what I want, making the object not a fake, but the real thing. I can switch my body and possess others with my tricks when I'm at my full strength, which I separated into a pill for my body. I can make things real." Kaito said, cleaning his monocle and putting it back onto his left eye.

"Together we can make another reality, to fool a person's mind and soul!" Kaito and Menma yelled, pointing their fingers at the growling Destroyo.

* * *

><p>"Where are those flames coming from?!" Ace yelled, running into an room for it to lock up. He turned with a cry of panic, seeing the door closed and immediately moving to burn it open until a hand grabbed his flames, throwing him into a wall.<p>

"Shehahae! What a sight to see! Silver D. Hawk or should I say Portgas D. Ace, a fire man versus something that works better than his flames! I'm Steam and your fire, just call me by my devil fruit, the Steam Steam Fruit." Steam said with a giant grin, Ace giving a frown at the flames on part of the area, seeing it was all just a trap.

"You're a jackass you know that? I have powerful flames that can douse your steam bastard!" Ace yelled, letting his hand get covered in purple flames. "Let's see it then Gol D. Ace!" Steam said with glee, Ace shooting a dark glare with a growl.

"You really know how to piss a fire man off!" Ace yelled, outraged as he charged with a purple flaming fist, Steam grinning and letting his fist be covered with steaming water. "**Purple Hiken/ Steaming Fist!" **Both shouted, clashing the heated attacks at each other.

* * *

><p>"I have a plan! Kaito, move these orbs all around Destroyo, and I'll take care of the rest." Menma said, giving Kaito seven orbs while hopping into the air with a battle cry. "<strong>Nine Masked Svāhā… Azure, White, Vermilion, Black, Sky, South, North, Three, Jewel… Nine Masked Beasts!" <strong>Menma called, the nine beasts moving swiftly around Destroyo. Kaito moved quickly as Destoryo was distracted, taking them all out soon enough when Kaito only had one orb left.

"The roof! **Tailed Beast..." **Menma called, moving his hands in front of his body as red bubbles emerged out of no where, blue bubbles following along to combine into a giant purple orb. Kaito quickly switched the lantern above Destroyo with the final orb. "**Don't think you'll get away that easy!" **Destroyo roared, moving to destroy the object Menma was creating.

"**Hirashin!" **Menma called, appearing and disappearing where the orbs were set until he appeared onto the roof, the bomb the size of a giant cannonball. It slowly shrunk into a little pill, which Menma through in his mouth, his cheeks expanding as Kaito could hear a ringing sound, the bomb exploding out of Menma's mouth like a beam.

**"Tailed Beast Bomb!" **Menma called, smoke coming from his mouth as he spat blood, Destroyo embedded deep into the ground with no pupils in his eyes. **"Trick: Removal." **Kaito said, his finger glowing as Destroyo's head disappeared, a small human skull in its place. "Heh heh! We did it!" Menma chirped, hopping down as the orbs dispersed to show rocks with seals.

"I guess we do make a good team Menma. Now how do we get the door open- ahh! The roof is missing!" Kaito called, the evil gas starting to go in. **"Illusion: Slug Pill! Bubbles of the North!" **Menma called, giant bubbles growing out of nowhere and consuming the two, the gas trying to break the bubble.

"What is this made out of? It isn't like the Sabaody bubbles or the bubble coatings." Kaito asked, the gas destroying other things in the room but the bubble him and Menma were in. "Oh, it's made of a thick acid substance that can burn stone, which is how I got the stone off of me when I was outside earlier." Menma chirped, leaning back as the bubble started to solidify from the stone growing on it.

"Just wait a few minutes and I'll give you a pill that'll allow you temporary chakra for three minutes, which then we'll phase through the wall with my powers and not get frozen." Menma said, his plan set as Kaito sighed and leaned back.

"So, what are we going to do?" Kaito asked in confusion, not knowing what to do since they'd be bored as hell. "Got a deck of cards?" Menma asked, Kaito grinning and flashing out a full deck of cards.

* * *

><p>"Told you my steam is better than flames!" Steam hissed, Ace holding his hand in pain as it showed marks of being burned. "Kuso! Fuck you! Ace shouted, staggering to his feet as his flames darkened into a black color. "The rare black flames... <strong>Steam Hazard!" <strong>Ace jumped back to only be surrounded by steam, his eyes widening as his flames were extinguished with ease, which a growl escaped his lips as he felt a punch hit his chest, making him cry out and hit the ground.

"**Higan!" **Ace called, shooting dull blue fireballs around, but they seemed to be extinguished as well, which a growl escaped his lips again. "**Steam Trap." **Ace cried out as he felt steam burning his stomach altogether, making him clutch his chest and try to ignite it. "Steam and fire don't mix." Steam warned, kicking Ace in the back which the fire man growled and ducked under a flying fist that was targeting his face.

"**White Hiken!" **Ace roared, slamming it into the face of Steam, making him go back and clutch his burned cheek. "I told you, I have flames stronger than steam and lava." Ace said, rubbing his fist as the white flames dispersed altogether. "But it looks like even those flames burn you. **Steam Wall." **Ace moved his body the opposite directions of where the kicks and punches were heading, using his Observation Haki to his advantage.

"**Flaming Star!" **Ace let fireballs expand like the flaming fireflies before, continuing to dodge Steam's attacks. "Those won't work on me!" Steam laughed out, but flinched when he heard something be broken open by flames. "Wha-?!" Steam turned to see Ace flash next to a canister that was broken open, the flaming orbs disappearing when their mission was completed.

"This is different from my other attack because they gain a mind of their own, and find something that can turn the tides into my favor. Now I'll show you a technique that took me months to perfect, I call it the Scorch Style." Ace said, a grin growing on his face as the type of gas spread around the area.

"You can't ignite that! If you ignite that carbon gas, then you'd explode yourself!" Steam yelled in panic, a devilish grin growing on Ace's face as his hand gained black marks, red flames originating from where the black marks held cracks in them. Seemingly it didn't make the carbon explode, surprising Steam.

"My flames won't react to chemicals, instead they ignore all chemicals, even the oxygen. They continue on without oxygen, which is how I attacked Caesar earlier before losing consciousness because of the lack of oxygen. This is Scorch Style. My original attack. But when the flames leave my body, it takes a few minutes before they explode." Ace said, walking past Steam to be next to the door. The man couldn't shake himself out of the fear that Ace was generating out of him.

"**Scorching Hiken!" **Ace called, throwing a black and red fist as he burned the door open, leaving as he smirked.

"Boom." The whole room was sent ablaze, a scream of agony escaping Steam as he disintegrated altogether. "The black was haki, the red was regular flames. Simple." Ace chirped, storming off as his body turned normal altogether.


	31. Screwed Over

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"How the hell do you win each time?!" Kaito yelled as the two ran down the halls in a hurry, trying to locate their friends. "I said I'm as lucky as a fox didn't I?!" Menma shot back, Kaito shooting a glare as a flaming blur sped next to them. "What's this all about?" Ace complained, rubbing his actual scorch burns and heat burns on his body.<p>

"I beat Kaito at poker. What's with the burns?" Menma said, Ace chuckling soon after. "I battled a Steam Steam Fruit user, best him with my Scorch Style but I got some hot steam burns and I lost feeling in my left arm." Ace said, Menma giving a sigh as he rubbed his arm. "I broke my leg, me and Kaito fought a dragon which we had to slay, which we accomplished it." Menma said, Kaito flashing a grin.

"Brrr! Monet is using her Snow Snow Fruit on someone." Kaito said, rubbing his long sleeved tux to warm his body as cold snow flew past them. "I know that Mugiwara, **Hiken!" **Ace yelled, running into the room while punching the snow woman who merely dissolved into the snow. "We'll be finding the others!" Menma and Kaito chirped, continuing on their path.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Portgas D. Ace. I'm surprised that you lived during that war." Monet said, licking her lips which a shiver went down Ace's spine. "Ace! Why are you all burned up?" Luffy asked in worry, seeing that Ace's arm was limp and there were burn marks on his brother. "You met up with Steam didn't you? I'm surprised you won." Monet said, Ace letting his flames dance on his skin.<p>

"I am fire. You are snow. Let's see if we are equal shall we? Luffy, go on ahead." Ace said, taking a stance as he felt his flames finally reconnect to his left arm, giving him feeling again. "I have to distract both of you then and deal with another traitor. Joker wants Kaitou's special pill after all since of the betrayal." Monet said, licking her lips once again as she moved her wings and snow flew out, making Luffy flinch while Ace crossed his arms and bared with it.

"**Heat Haze." **Ace stated, the lava flames leaving and starting to battle with the snow, making a giant smokescreen. "**Snow Wall."** Ace tried to locate where his little brother was, but had to duck under a talcon that was aimed at his head. "**Higan!" **Ace yelled, shooting bullets into Monet who had turned into snow.

"Okay your pissing me off. **Amatarasu!" **Ace called, black flames leaving his body and lighting the whole battlefield area, melting mostly all the snow but the snow wall that had covered Luffy. "Follow me firefly~!" Monet teased, flying off which Ace followed, the black flames going back into him as he chased her down, to only end up in some random hallway and for her to laugh.

"Tricked you, have fun being lost." Monet said, letting herself seem to disappear into snow. "You bitch!" Ace roared in rage, crossing his arms as black and red flames danced along his skin. "Now where the hell am I?" Ace complained, walking along to only reach the door they needed to be at. R-66. So he immediately ran off, trying to find his original way.

"YOU'RE FUCKING DEAD SNOW BIRD BITCH!"

* * *

><p>"<strong>Trick: Card Gamble!" <strong>Kaito flung out a bunch of cards, flicking each one for them to grow with weapons from the jack, queen and king. They charged, making the centaurs scream and run off in fear. The cards turned to normal, Kaito catching and pocketing them with a sigh. "**Illusion: Son Goku: Lava Ability." **Menma said, popping a fire red pill into his mouth and eating it which lava leaked out of his body.

"He stole Akainu's ability! Flee! Run!" The rest of the centaurs cried out, running as fast as their new legs could carry them. "Always works." Menma chirped, letting his body turn normal and melting the lock on the door in front of them. "Ahh! Lava!" Usopp cried as they seen a lava hand stretch out of the other locked door as Brownbeard ran up the stairs.

"Akainu? Is he here?" Robin asked, being set on edge a bit for a high marine to be at the scene. "**Trick: Holy Dove." **The hand dispersed as a giant dove flew out, Menma putting out the lava flames and losing the illusion as Kaito laughed. "Fooled by my illusions? I made one so I can control lava like that of Akainu." Menma said, crossing his arms with a grin.

* * *

><p>"Screaming?" Ace asked, running to only almost hit a giant piece of smoke. "Portgas D. Ace, what a surprise to see you again." Ace picked his hat up, putting it back on his head as he glared. "Smoker, I'm tracking down some screams right now, but I have time for a quick fight." Ace said, black flames dancing on his skin.<p>

"I don't. I have someone else more worthy to fight." Smoker said, making Ace sigh. "Fine, I'm going with but I won't get in your way with that fight. I just want to help the guy who's screaming his ass off." Ace said, Smoker merely staring and giving him a small nod, the fire man following the smoke man until they reached a facility.

"**Heat Travel**." Ace whispered, letting himself disappear in a flame to appear next to an unconscious Law, merely staying silent as he watched Vergo and Smoker clash, waiting for the doctor Shichibukai to awaken and ready to help Smoker or Law at any time, since he had nothing better to do.

* * *

><p>"I need to find my partner. Kaito, I leave them with ya." Menma said, Kaito now following the others into the hallway towards the Biscuit Room. "Fine, just don't kill yourself over the snow bitch Menma." Kaito said with a chuckle, the rest looking at him confused. "Snow bitch?" Zoro asked, Menma taking off into the lava opened room.<p>

"Ah, her name is Monet. She works for Joker and Caesar, she wields the Snow Snow Fruit and she and Menma really don't get along. He's worried since Ace was left fighting her with Luffy and the fire man hasn't made his appearance again. She's a tricky bird woman." Kaito explained, remembering the woman who was evil and shivered slightly.

"Ah! I told you there as a bird woman Zoro!" Usopp cried out, remembering seeing the woman in the Burning Zone. "I swear she and Menma either love each other secretly or Monet crushes on Menma hard and he doesn't return the feelings, either way it's gross." Kaito said, pulling out his card gun as they entered the Biscuit Room.

"Ahh, where's the so called Foxy-chan?" Monet asked as she froze the exit with snow, making the area be covered in snow. "Your crazy." Kaito said, aiming his gun at her which she chuckled at.

* * *

><p>"Ace! Luffy!" Menma called, walking into the once snow covered room. He glanced around to see the fire and snow clashing around, the flames winning against the snow completely. "Looks like Ace was lured out- ahh!" Menma screamed as he fell through the hole, trying to stop himself with his fox tails but failing.<p>

"AHH! I don't wanna die! Wait, I'm immortal but still- ahhh!" Menma cried out as he hit his head hard on some foreign object, knocking him out completely.


	32. Meeting Momonosuke!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

**_Enjoy._**

* * *

><p>"...-a!" Menma's eyes opened the slightest, his chest and head burning badly. Was someone calling for him?<p>

"...-nma!" Now Menma had to admit someone wanted him, maybe he's in the afterlife. Maybe he was in hell or heaven? But, he was immortal so why in the world would he be there?

"Menma!" Menma yelped as someone grabbed his tail and yanked him out, making him hit a pile of trash. "What's the big idea baka?! My tail feels like it's been ripped off!" Menma had to yell, feeling like Ace had tried to prank him again. His vision cleared, which he yelped when Luffy was in his face. Everything rushed back into his head, how he got there and everything.

"Are you okay Menma? You seem out of it." Luffy declared, Menma rubbing his head and standing up. "Yeah, just have to get used to being apart of something again. Usually Ace would prank me into being awake, but you pulled a bit harshly on my tail. So, it stings a bit." Menma said, rubbing his fox tail as Luffy looked around.

"I think we're in some garbage dump." Luffy concluded, making Menma sweat drop. "You just now noticed that?" Menma said sarcastically, but froze when he heard a stomach growl, two stomachs growling. "Ahh, I haven't eaten in awhile. With all that running and such, do you have any food Menma?" Luffy asked, Menma pulling out his bag of illusion pills.

"I have something to quench hunger for awhile, good thing I carry three on me. Here, eat this." Menma said, giving Luffy a green pill. The Mugiwara captain threw it into his mouth a swallowed, gagging at the taste. "Eww! It tastes like a devil fruit but worse!" Luffy said, coughing and spitting, trying to get the pill out. "Eh? I'm not hungry anymore." Luffy pointed out, being surprised at how fast the pill worked.

"Its a work in progress, but it did tame your stomach and Ace's stomach, which means I just need to improve its taste. It'll fool your body to think you've eaten a bunch, giving you nutrients to keep you going. It'll wear off in a day or so, so at least eat before it wears off." Menma concluded, popping a pill into his mouth and eating it without a complaint.

"Oh! I never got to ask you what that pill you gave me did! I didn't even use it yet because I was worried that it could do something horrible." Luffy said, Menma giving a huff. "Its an oxygen pill, it can let you breathe oxygen that isn't in the air for a few minutes. I created it for Ace and his new fighting style, but it seems that it never wore off on the fire man, since he can use it without fail." Menma said, crossing his arms and thinking about it.

"New fighting style? Sugoi! You have to tell me!" Luffy exclaimed, Menma flashing a small smile since the Mugiwara reminded him of his own little brother back then before they arrived in the future. "Its called the Scorching Style. He makes his own flames by using haki and his own devil fruit, at the cost of horribly damaging his body for a set period of time. But he's been trying to use other types of flames to heal his body." Menma mentioned, Luffy's eyes widening.

"He did that! He must have done it earlier! His left arm was limp! We have to help him!" Luffy shouted in worry, Menma having to grab his arm to stop him from doing something reckless. "He's fine, if you had known is that I gave him a orb that would allow him to heal with his flames for a short amount of time. He's fine." Menma said, Luffy slowly nodding.

"We better find a way out." Luffy said, throwing stuff around which Menma flinched and turned into a fox, clinging onto Luffy's head so he wouldn't get hit with anything. "Oi! Be careful!" Both stopped to see a shadowed figure with somewhat red eyes glaring at them. "Eh? Who are you?" Luffy asked confused, Menma tensing as they got a good look at a pink dragon.

* * *

><p>"This seems like a good match to watch." Ace said nonchalantly, letting himself rest his flames like popcorn, knowing that they'd just return on his body. "Ace-ya." Law grunted out, his eyes narrowing at the fight Smoker and Vergo were putting up. "This is mildly humoring, go Smokey Bear!" Ace chirped, laughing his ass off at the nickname.<p>

_'I can't get in their way, but I'll be in the background ready to stand in if anything goes wrong for Law or Smoker.' _Ace reassured himself within his thoughts, sitting back and continuing to watch the fight continue on.

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>So, you ate a devil fruit and became a dragon. Simply put Luffy. I can't give him any illusion pills for his hunger since he hasn't eaten for ten days if he speaks the truth. But this air down here is making my fox form feel sick." Menma complained, now resting on Luffy's straw hat, being extra cautious not to break it.

"Get on me Momonosuke, I'll carry you up." Luffy said, Menma tilting his head as the dragon turned boy suddenly was out of it. "Oi! Snap out of it! Stay with me!" Luffy called, immediately worried for the being and shaking it to snap it out of its stupor. Momonosuke just fled on top of clouds, panicked by his hunger induced state.

"Hold on tight Menma." Luffy warned, stretching his hand and snapping onto the flying Momonosuke, Menma being careful and staying onto Luffy in worry, not knowing what lies up ahead.

* * *

><p>"Snow bitch! You really are a bitch." Kaito grunted out, Monet having bitten his torso which had frozen his spine. "But it's fun to see you try to run when you can't." Monet said, licking her lips as Zoro fought her. "<strong>Trick: Heated Card Blitz!" <strong>Kaito declared, moving and shooting hot fire cards deep into Monet, making her scream and disappear into snow.

"I'm going to kill you." Monet growled out, appearing and stabbing Kaito in the back, making him scream. "**Trick: Switch!" **Kaito appeared next to Nami, while Zoro grinned and was holding the dagger like objects that Monet had back with his swords. "I have the ability to switch myself with other objects. Didn't you know?" Kaito chirped, Nami helping him to his feet which the ice seemed to disappear from him and the blood wounds were gone.

"Get going. I cut that snow fence for a reason!" Zoro yelled, Kaito nodding and following Robin, Nami and Chopper out.

* * *

><p>"Is he okay?" Menma had to ask, Momonosuke seemingly stopped. "You okay?" Luffy asked, the dragon Zoan very dizzy and confused. "I'm... not hungry..." The Dragon said, but had let go of the cloud it was hanging on, making them all fall, which Luffy and Menma screamed. Luffy quickly recovered and stopped the fall while snatching Momonosuke quickly.<p>

"Oh god, never scare me like that again please." Menma whined, clutching tightly to Luffy's head while still in fox form while Luffy wrapped the dragon around his body. "I'm coming for you Caesar!" Luffy declared, punching the wall as a way of climbing.

* * *

><p>"I have the random urge to dance my ass off." Kaito said, using a trick to keep himself moving with the rest of them, sensing that someone that was a bitch had finally died. "Shut up and try to hold off the kids baka!" Nami yelled, making Kaito bow and continue off.<p>

"Yes ma'am!"


	33. Help has arrived!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"How the hell can I get separated?" Kaito complained, chasing some other kids who had taken a detour, losing Chopper, Nami and Robin in the process. "<strong>Trick: Candy-." <strong>Kaito screamed as the kids glared at him, now chasing him.

"Give us candy!" The roared, Kaito yelping and dodging the flying hands, holding a red pill he stole from Menma that looked exactly like the candy pill. "No!" Kaito declared, running fast to get away from the following kids.

* * *

><p>"Where's Caesar?" Luffy asked in an serious tone, the centaur guard flinching as Menma was now on Luffy's straw hat, glaring at the man to speak. "Go left and he's in building R!" He said, Luffy throwing him to the ground.<p>

"Thanks." Luffy said, continuing off towards where the man directed him. "You have me at your side Luffy, I'll be ready to help when you need it." Menma said, puffing out his fox chest. "No, this is my fight." Luffy said, Menma giving a sigh. "Fine, I won't do it."

* * *

><p>"I think I lost them... but where the hell am I?" Kaito whispered, continuing off to see where he was. He glanced around, trying to remember the map he memorized a long time ago, and realized he was near R-66. He heard gunfire, so immediately took off to see the centaurs shooting at Brownbeard, his eyes widening from such a scene.<p>

"Ahh, Kaitou. I see you've finally made it to the show. I'll forgive you if you do one thing and maybe Doflamingo won't kill you if you do it." Caesar said, Kaito giving a flinch as he looked at Caesar dead in the eye, showing the fire red pill. "Kill Brownbeard, show your loyalty to me and the Shichibukai Doflamingo!" Caesar said, laughing at Kaito's shocked face.

"No! I won't do it! I will have my freedom! I will accomplish my dream! I will save others from the fate of my father! I won't be under someone's control! I will have my own control of what I do, and that's helping Mugiwara, Law and Namikaze!" Kaito declared, his monocle shimmering in the light to show his vibrant violet eyes narrowed in a glare.

"**Gast-." **Caesar said, until he was cut off by a giant fist coated in Haki hit him, grazing his body which the centaurs screamed in worry for their master. "L-Luffy!" Kaito stuttered, surprised at the Mugiwara captain being there with a dragon and a fox on him.

* * *

><p>"Huh?" Momonosuke asked, perking up its head as Menma grinned. "Looks like your awake. I'll carry him now Luffy." Menma said, hopping off and turning normal as the dragon moved and wrapped around Menma. "Gunshots?" Luffy questioned, hearing the shots and the two took off, Momonosuke clinging tightly to Menma as they arrived.<p>

"No! I won't do it! I will have my freedom! I will accomplish my dream! I will save others from the fate of my father! I won't be under someone's control! I will have my own control of what I do, and that's helping Mugiwara, Law and Namikaze!" Luffy's eyes widened with Menma's as they saw Kaito declaring that, a smile growing on Menma's lips.

"**Gast-." **Luffy blew up his fist and coated it in haki, slamming it at Caesar to graze him. "It's-It's Mugiwara no Luffy!" The centaurs stuttered out, Menma running over to Kaito, who had his eyes narrowed at Caesar. "You okay?" Menma asked, Momonosuke off of him and talking to Luffy.

"Y-Yeah, I'm loyal to you guys, not that bastard Clown." Kaito said, both stopping their speech as they heard Caesar explaining the island to Luffy, which seemingly pissed him off. "Beat the shit out of him Luffy. Do it." Menma growled out, Kaito's arms crossed while glaring harshly.

"I've been fighting already." Luffy growled out, slamming a coated haki punch into Caesar's face, Menma going to use his mental medical skills to help Brownbeard.

* * *

><p>"..." Ace stayed silent and still at the revelation of the end of the battle. Smoker had to snap and use his devil fruit powers against Vergo, but it only worsened his condition. "<strong>Heat Wave." <strong>Ace said, his heat flashing around to contain the smoke better, catching Vergo off guard. "Hmm?" Ace asked, seeing Law stand up while Smoker's hand held the heart while Law held the heart as well.

"Now I see." Vergo muttered as Smoker panted for his life, putting on a strain in the battle. Law put his heart back, then Ace ignored the talking Doflamingo on the Den Den Mushi, his mind numb. _'This is only the beginning of what's to come? But, it's still worth it to continue along. To help my brother, my best friend and my brother's crew. To help them.' _Ace stood up, his haki trying to flare but with Scorching Style doing too much damage, he couldn't use it.

"I cut... the gear." Law said, Ace's eyes widening on how much Law had cut, being surprised at how skillful the devil fruit was. "Go Law! Go Smokey Bear!" Ace chirped, trying to be optimistic at the scene. "Now, this is humorous." Ace said, after a few minutes Law had cut Vergo into pieces that stuck to the rails.

"We better get going." Law said, Ace tilting his hat up with a gleeful grin and following Law and Smoker out.

* * *

><p>"You better win Luffy!" Menma roared out, Luffy coming back full blast with his Grizzly Magnum. The Mugiwara Captain gave a battle cry, slamming his fists into Caesar, slowly but surely taking the gas devil fruit user down.<p>

"You all okay?" Kaito asked, dispersing the card barrier he had made to keep the Shinokuni away from them all. "H-Hai." Momonosuke said, wrapping around Menma a bit. "He may be dead or out cold. I can't tell." Menma said, inspecting Brownbeard.

* * *

><p>"Finally, we've arrived." Ace mumbled, walking in while showing his left arm was limp again. "Ace!" Luffy called happily, but stopping to see that his arm was limp. "What happened to your arm?" Luffy asked, Ace rubbing his left arm. "Scorch Style, but it's okay Luffy, I'm fine." Ace reassured his little brother, walking off to see a twitching Menma.<p>

"What's wrong?" Ace asked, Menma running a hand through his hair while putting his hat back over his hair. "My **Nine Masked Beasts **haven't returned to me, and if I don't have them soon Kuro will be pissed. **Nine Masked Beasts: Return!" **Menma called, forming a hand sign to summon it. Nothing happened for a few seconds, until a red flare flew by, making mody everyone look at it in worry.

"One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... Where's nine?" Menma panted out, eight entering his body as he clapped his hands together. "Vermilion. It's missing. I have to hope it can survive without being stone for awhile." Menma whispered, closing his eyes while releasing a sigh.


	34. Calm before the Storm

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"This isn't all of us." Menma said, leaning against the wall with narrowed eyes until he felt his heart start beating, making him yelp. "Ahh! M-My heart?!" Menma cried out, holding his chest where his heart should have been, but it was gone. "<strong>Trick: Switch." <strong>Kaito said, making a beating heart surrounded by stone appear in his hand.

"This belong to you Menma?" Kaito teased, Menma shooting a glare and slipping it back in when the stone fully melted. "Aww, now I'm not immortal." Menma whined, Ace slamming a flaming fist on Menma's head. "Stop whining baka!" Ace yelled, Menma shooting a glare with shark teeth.

"Oi! I just got feeling back into my heart and you do this?!" Menma yelled, glaring as he felt something staining his cheek. He removed his wielding goggles to wipe something off his cheek and stare at it for a few moments. A silver tear rested on his gloved finger, silver as the sea when the moon shines on it.

"How...?" Menma whispered, unsure of how he was crying until it hit him. Naruto's death, Jiji's sacrifice, Sasuke's betrayal, meeting Sage and Uzu. All of that didn't make him snap like this. It was the fact from Luffy, he reminded him of the blonde twin too much. It was too much for him, Luffy was too bent on protecting his nakama, his friends, his crew, the people. He may not admit he's a hero, but when you look at it in a way, he's a hero. He slipped the goggles back on while gritting his teeth and hopping into the cart with his arms crossed.

"**Trick: Catch." **Kaito said, a dove catching a stone fox that fell to the ground as Brook, Chopper, and other marines came in with Mocha while Usopp came out with other centaurs. "Is this yours Menma?" Ace asked, taking the stone fox and handing it to the blonde, making his eyes widen.

"Vermilion." Menma muttered as everyone got on and the SAD truck sped along the tracks in speeds that Menma would think Kuro would rival. But something made his ears perk up, something was going to happen.

* * *

><p>"Who can generate wind?" Law asked, Menma still working on freeing the stone fox. "I can, but Vermilion I need." Menma said, continuing to work as Nami offered her assistance. A loud call could be heard as Menma grinned, the flare growing and entering his body. His eyes slit from under the goggles as his whisker birthmarks defined themselves more.<p>

"**Wind Style: Rasenringu." **Menma called, throwing the black sphere behind them to go off and blast back the gas a few inches. It continued back on them as the marines cheered. "Keep doing it Menma! You got it Menma!" They called, Menma continuing to shoot the gas back while panting.

"I haven't used ninjutsu in awhile. **Transformation: Pill Ten! Full Blast!" **Menma yelled, hopping off and running faster than the tank as his body grew and gained the nine tails. "**I am Menma Namikaze, the jinchuuriki of Kuro the Kyuubi! I will protect you!" **Menma roared out, slamming the gravel out of the way, his eyes glowing slightly as he blew winds and kept running.

"Go Kuro! Go Menma! Save us!" The marines chanted, Menma rolling his eyes and trying not to destroy the tunnel by outgrowing it. "This may help for now. But how long can he keep it up before we reached the exit?" Law asked, his eyes calculating how Menma was slamming the gravel away from the track.

"I've seen this once. Expect Menma to be really cranky when this is over." Ace said, looking at Menma in worry. "So this is Kuro... I can't wait to fight it!" Luffy chirped, a grin growing on his face as the track continued on.

* * *

><p><strong>"I can't... hold this form anymore." <strong>Menma said, reverting to his human form for Luffy's arm to drag him back. His face was distorted into pain as he rubbed his chest, revealing that he was being hit with the gas in the front. "Nami, I leave the winds to you. My chakra is mostly at zero, and if I do anymore Jutsu for now, I'd die. My illusions cannot make wind appear fully either." Menma panted out, his chest feeling like it entered a battlefield.

"Hai, arigato Menma!" Nami said, standing up to the near exit that was covered in purple gas. "My heart... hurts." Menma muttered, being surprised he felt feeling in his heart once more. "It's been over two years heart, I can't wait to experience it again." Menma whispered, crossing his arms and closing his eyes to rest for awhile.

* * *

><p>"That seemed fun." Ace suggested, hopping down as Kaito laughed his ass off when Buffalo, Baby 5 and Caesar were taken down by Nami and Usopp. "They are pretty strong Lu, better than the last time I seen them." Ace said, flashing a smile at his little brother who giggled. "Menma, Menma wake up. Oh well, <strong>Higan." <strong>Ace said, a dirty grin on his face as Menma screamed and ran off, his tail on fire.

"YOU'RE A FUCKING JERK YOU KNOW THAT?!" Menma yelled, putting his tail in the snow which it immediately lost it's flame. "I know, though it's fun." Ace said with a grin, Usopp sweat dropping at the scene. "**Illusion: Water Bomb." **Menma called, Ace growling as his flames were put out by a water ball that hit him completely, Kaito still laughing his ass off.

* * *

><p>"What about you, Menma?" Menma turned to see Tashigi looking at him. "Hmm?" Menma replied, crossing his arms and hopping off the rock he was sitting on. "You don't have to stick with piracy, Sasuke Uchiha has made the World Government and the Marines drop the Deadly Four bounties in exchange to be a Shichibukai." Menma's eyes narrowed as he blew out smoke, letting out the poisonous fumes from his illusion pills.<p>

"My brother has no reason to deal with my problems. Though it may get it off Sasuke and Sakura's backs. Naruto is dead and I want to live free. I don't want to be caged up anymore than I use to be. The marines wanted us back then you know? Vegapunk's third in command brought me and my siblings to help Marines and the World Government capture pirates. But my adoptive Jiji saved us, he brought us here in this future for a reason, to change the world. Jiji tried to fight all three Admirals at once, his sacrifice drove us to be what we are today." Menma said, crossing his arms to look up at the cloud covered sky.

"Hai, we'll make sure the bounty on Uzumaki Naruto is dropped forever with that information. Even having to tell that Portgas D. Ace is alive is another top priority." Tashigi said, walking off as Menma leaned back against the snow covered rock to glance at the sky.

* * *

><p>"I seriously am fine Luffy, you don't have to worry." Ace said with a sweat drop as he was dragged to Chopper. "Chopper, check his left arm." Luffy said, pointing at the limp arm which the reindeer soon did a check up on the fire man. "His left arm is broken, the bones at least are fried. It'll take a few days for the wound to heal. The burns are from a water substance, steam I think. It'll be gone in an day. But he's fine." Chopper said, Luffy grinning as Ace gained a sling for his left arm.<p>

"Kuso! This will get in my way when I fight!" Ace complained, following Luffy back to see Kin'emon meet with his human son Momonosuke once again, a touching family reunion. "But Ace, I forbid you to fight until it heals. Captain's orders." Luffy said with a grin, a chuckle escaping Ace's lips.

"You aren't my captain you baka! I'm just here until I need to leave!" Ace roared at him, shark teeth and lit up flaming eyes showing at Luffy, who was laughing his ass off at Ace.

* * *

><p>"What about you, Kaito?" Said magician thief glanced over at a questioning Luffy, a grin forming on his face. "You got me out of that hell, so I'll be keeping my word. I, Kaito the Phantom Gentleman will join your crew." Kaito said with a bow, tipping his top hat at his captain who giggled.<p>

"Sugoi! Can you show a magic trick while Sanji cooks?" Luffy asked, Kaito flicking his wrist for a deck of cards to appear. "Of course Luffy! It's my other dream, to be the best magician after finding that jewel. **Trick: Card Shuffle." **Kaito showed off three cards. One held shining stars, another shining lanterns, and a third is a rainbow. "Watch. **Blow." **Kaito blew on the card with the stars, immediately they flew out into the sky, making children, Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Brook and marines watch in awe.

"Another!'" The children called out, wanting to see more. "**Blow." **Kaito blew as lanterns flew in the sky, glowing with all their might which the children were awed. "Finale. **Blow." **Kaito said as a rainbow appeared into the sky, all three disappearing after a few minutes to appear on the cards again. The children were clapping and giggling as Kaito took a bow.

"Arigato." Kaito said, putting his hat back on and sitting next to Menma who was staring into the sky. "Maybe I've been given another quest, this will seem quite fun." Menma said with a grin, Kaito soon laughing his ass off as Menma's tail was lit on fire. Menma soon chased down the running and laughing Ace, which the chase ended as they all ate.

"One more! One more please Dove guy!" The children called as they ate, Kaito drinking all the soup given to him. "**Holy Dove." **Kaito let out a dove, which flew across the sky doing tricks. "**Switch." **Kaito whispered so the kids wouldn't notice, the dove disappearing and dropping beautiful flowers and shining ribbons.


	35. Sayonara Punk Hazard!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Sayonara!" Menma chirped, waving at the moving ship that was going off with the children. "Hn, you guys are somewhat bastards. Though it was kinda fun watching the whole interaction." Ace said, rubbing his arm that was in a sling. "I'm waiting to leave this place, it really just angers me from all the shit I've been through." Kaito said, sitting on the grass on the Sunny, feeding his dove a piece of bread.<p>

_Arigato, for stopping all of this._

"Ahh! Ace! Those flames are talking!" Usopp cried as some flames left Ace, lingering on the ground. "Oh now you can hear them!" Ace complained, rubbing the back of his head while pulling up his hat to cover his head. "Wait, they were talking to you this whole time?" Zoro asked, Ace nodding while the flames formed a body of a flaming Ace.

"Arigato, all of you. Smiley was ruining our flames with the magma orb. You took care of those problems." The flames spoke, Ace tilting his hat down at them. "Thanks for giving me extra power against that stupid steam. Ja Ne." Ace said, the lava flames bowing and disappearing like a gust of wind.

"Just, don't question it. Ace gets into this crap with all sorts of flames since he made the Scorch Style." Menma pointed out, most of the crew just nodding slowly with a sweat drop. Ace soon collapsed, making Menma and Luffy laugh their asses off as Chopper immediately went to see what was wrong.

"Narcolepsy~!" Kaito pointed out, helping the fire man onto the ship before laughing his own ass off as Menma gave Luffy a marker, a grin forming on the Mugiwara captain's face.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to kill you when this is all over." Ace growled out, wiping the drawings from connect-the-freckles off his face. "Sure you will~!" Kaito, Luffy and Menma teased, Ace shooting glares at the three. "Menma-ya, how was it that you could phase through things, chakra is not able to let people simply phase through things, at least that's what Sakura-ya mentioned." Law said, Menma giving a blink which a smile formed.<p>

"The Illusion Illusion Fruit is a rare Paramecia devil fruit, most people consider it a Logia type because of the ability to make the user disappear or reappear as a sort of element. Which I broke the habit to phase around and be a normal human still. It's a fruit that can trick the victims mind into giving into a horrible insanity, opposite of the Trick Trick Fruit which tricks the victims soul and leaves them in a world of their happiness. I struggle to stay visible when I don't have my pills on me, making me somewhat able to be like a ghost." Menma chirped, letting his hand phase through the ground happily, scaring some people at the thought of Menma's horrible sanity breaking illusions.

* * *

><p>"After hearing all of that crap, it makes me wanna just sleep it off and ignore it." Menma said, laying on the grass while Ace was sleeping in another narcoleptic fit. "Why the hell did I have to get involved into this?" Kaito complained with comical tears, making Menma laugh his ass off at the magician's misfortune.<p>

"I rather give the World Government a peace sign than just stay out of the fight, hell I'm ready to fight right now!" Menma said with glee, showing off his new canine teeth. "You bastard!" Ace yelled, waking up to see his face with more doodles. He lunged and tackled Menma, who fell off the ship while everyone else but Robin, Zoro and Law were gawking at the scene.

"YOU'RE THE BASTARD HERE TEME!" Menma yelled, Luffy and Usopp running to see Menma trying not to fall into the water by running on it. "SUGOI! HOW ARE YOU WALKING ON WATER?!" Luffy practically shouted as Menma grinned at the Mugiwara Captain. Luffy stretched his arm out and snagged Menma, dragging him back up.

"Chakra, like I have said." Menma said, crossing his arms with a giggle. "You have to teach me then!" Luffy declared, pumping a fist into the air. "Oi, Oi, Oi, I don't even know if you have chakra. People still may not be born with it anymore like in the past, though I've been sensing the moon has lost the corpse in it before, so the Shinju was released. He probably... maybe." Menma said, shrugging his shoulders at the confused looks he received.

"Shinju?" Kaito asked, sitting up in confusion while taking off his hat and monocle. "Don't worry. It's nothing. But I know that rare people contain very least traces of amounts of chakra in them, Ace being one of them. I can tell by the type of Haki which is related to Killer Intent. In a reasonable way, I'd say the people who possess Haoshoku Haki are the last people who can wield chakra." Menma said, crossing his arms while sitting on the railing.

"Then your in luck! I mastered that Haki with Rayleigh!" Luffy chirped, Menma's eyes widening in surprise. "I give up on you all." Menma said exasperated, walking over, climbing the walls with chakra and going to lay on top of the roof, ignoring the sweat drops he received.

* * *

><p>"Now now Ace, don't be so pissed off." Kaito said, the stars seemingly sparkling in the night. "I'm just got my hand cut off by a fire cutter and I can't get it back! How the hell should I calm down?!" Ace yelled back, showing his right arm without a hand. "I can't use my left arm and I have no right hand, Menma you give me back my good luck!" Ace accused, the blonde poking his head out from the top of the roof.<p>

"I didn't steal your luck baka. I'm not even gambling sadly, it's boring.** Illusion: Fix." **Menma said, snapping his fingers as Ace felt his flames heat up on his body, going and reforming his right hand. "Next time, just stay away alright?" Menma said with a teasing smile, moving back to sleep outside for the night.

* * *

><p>"Menma." Menma's ears perked up as he noticed the stars were still in the darkened sky, the moon having moved during that time. He moved his body to see that Ace and Kaito were sleeping outside as well, the fire man unconscious near the Sunny figurehead while Kaito slept on the grass.<p>

"What do you need Luffy?" Menma asked, now finding the Mugiwara captain near him, sitting next to him. "Can you tell me about someone?" Luffy asked, Menma tilting his head. "Sure. Who?"

"Wolf D. Kimiko."


	36. Wolf D Kimiko

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: This chapter replaces the Peto-Peto man, so this mini arc in the anime will be switched with this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"You know, don't you?" Menma asked, sitting up and crossing his legs while staring at Luffy, who merely nodded. "Wolf D. Kimiko is my mother, Naruto told me in this weird area before he passed away. Do you know about her? Naruto mentioned that she was the apprentice of Naruto's. So that means she'd be in contact with you since your Naruto's twin." Luffy said, crossing his arms and looking up at the shining moon.<p>

"Of course. I was there for when Naruto accepted her as an apprentice, some of her training, when she mentioned you, met Dragon. All that stuff since Sasuke decided that I should help Naruto train her. I have a sort of illusion that'll allow you to see the memories if you wish." Menma said, pulling out his bag of pills which Luffy grinned at.

"Arigato, though we have to be quiet, everyone else is asleep." Luffy whispered, Menma being surprised at how mature the Mugiwara became since he saw him in Alabasta. "**Illusion: Memories." **Menma whispered, throwing a sky blue pill into his mouth and blowing out a bubble which Luffy caught.

"This is it?" Luffy asked, looking at the bubble for memories to start playing after Menma's confirmation.

* * *

><p>"I'll show you Rouge! Just you wait!" A determined girl said, her long black hair shimmering in the sunlight as she stormed off. Her sister was showing quite skills to being the best navigator around, while she was failing and not being able to accomplish much. Her tanned skin and vibrant brown eyes made many stare at her in fear. Why the hell not? She wasn't nicknamed the Bloody Rose for nothing.<p>

"Why are you so mean Kimiko? It's like you planned to destroy all those boys." Rouge teased, being three years older than the girl. "I did! Those boys acting like trash when they should actually be more polite and civilised. Why am I nicknamed that Bloody Rose?" Kimiko said, wearing a red short sleeved shirt, black jeans and crimson stained black combat boots. "Simply because you destroy men while acting sweet and kind, keeping the blood of your victims on your boots." Rouge pointed out, making Kimiko huff and go inside the bar.

"Dad! How's it going?" Kimiko asked while going in, the man cleaning out a cup as Menma drank some weak sake, Naruto and Sasuke watching him so he wouldn't go crazy. "It's going fine my little wolf pup." He teased, Rouge giving a smile while making sure she was okay, then going off to the docks. "Big sis, it's her! The girl that beat me up!" A boy who looked like a mummy cried, a tall girl glaring right at Kimiko.

"Don't you dare touch my brother!" The girl hissed, Kimiko moving to dodge until a hand grabbed the fist, blocking the attack. "Girls shouldn't be fighting girls. **Repel." **Sasuke said after Naruto let the girl go, the girl screaming as she was launched out of the bar into the sea. "Arigato! Hey you! You have to teach me!" Kimiko declared, pointing at Naruto who was laughing his ass off at the girl resurfacing.

"Eh? You want me to train you?" Naruto teased, showing a drunk blush as Sasuke sighed. "Yes I want you to train me! You're one of those cool ninja, the Deadly Four. You've been looking for apprentices all around and I've decided for you to train me." Kimiko said confidently, Naruto losing his drunk blush for a confused face, which was replaced by a evil cackle.

"Ha! I have a apprentice now Sasuke-teme and Menma-baka!" Naruto laughed out, Menma losing the drunk blush that was there before. "Don't call me baka jackass!" Menma roared, moving to tackle his twin until Sasuke separated them. "No fighting in the bar. You two should just train the girl together. I better go back to find my apprentice as well." Sasuke said, moving and leaving the area with black flames.

"Shit, he still has my wallet." Menma whined, Naruto now laughing his ass off at Menma's misfortune. "Now, let's go train you! Tell me your name and your dream." Naruto said, looking at Kimiko. "My name is Wolf D. Kimiko and it's my dream to be the best pirate assassin around!" Kimiko chirped, making Naruto give a foxy grin.

"How old are you?" Naruto asked, Kimiko sticking out her bottom lip in anger. "I'm 17, just don't underestimate me!" She called, pointing her finger at Naruto which made the blonde laugh with his twin. "Hell yeah! You are now my apprentice!" Naruto declared, Menma giving a huff as Naruto bought some more sake and some soda for Kimiko, who was pissed at not being able to drink some alcohol.

* * *

><p>"Your mom was very angry and serious, I'm surprised you inherited most of her personality. Your seriousness came from Dragon, who the memory bubble will show off sometime." Menma said, Luffy wiping away tears that were starting to form. "She really has to be my mother." Luffy whispered, happiness soaring throughout his body to at least be able to see his mother in a way of sorts.<p>

"Now let's continue shall we?"

* * *

><p>"Naruto-sensei~! Please watch my cool new move!" Kimiko whined, Naruto and Menma snickering as they were watching marines get their asses kicked by Rouge and their captain Gol D. Roger. They started talking soon after, Roger taking Rouge back to the Oro Jackson. "Naruto-sensei! Fine! <strong>Shifting Gears!" <strong>Kimiko declared as her body glowed in a red aura, especially the skin was glowing in the red aura. She moved and appeared right in front of Naruto before disappearing to be behind him.

"Ah, Kimiko! You gave me a heart attack!" Naruto complained, clutching his heart as he glared at the giggling 18 year old. "This is my special attack! As well as my **Gigantic Gears **and my **Toughness Gears.** But they take a lot out of me." Kimiko said with a chuckle, Menma rolling his eyes.

"Just because your body uses chakra because of Naruto's clumsiness doesn't mean you can use the Akimichi Jutsu and make your hand like a giant's hand." Menma warned, Kimiko losing the glowing vibrant to puff out her chest in rage. "Oi! I made these attacks myself!" Kimiko yelled, Naruto giving a chuckle as Menma sighed.

* * *

><p>"That's like my Gear Second. And that claim of a giant's hand is my Gear Third! She made those attacks and I recreated them with my devil fruit." Luffy said in shock, Menma giving a smile. "Of course, but I'm surprised you didn't make a fourth gear. Kimiko had three. One for speed, accuracy and strength. You don't have the strength factor." Menma chirped, leaning back on the cool roof with a yawn.<p>

"Now let's continue."

* * *

><p>"Bye bye sister!" Kimiko chirped as Rouge gave a chuckle, finishing off the wine that her sister snatched up for her. "I'll leave a toad with you so I'll come back when I'm done training her. Menma will come back with me as well." Naruto said, giving Sasuke the toad while Menma let loose the fox, ignoring Rayleigh and his complaint of the foxes getting into the meat storage again.<p>

"I'll be waiting to see you again Menma, Naruto. Don't forget your still my nakama!" Roger said, a grin forming on Menma's face. "Of course Captain, I'll never forget it." Menma said, downing some sake he stole from the ship. "Ja Ne!" Naruto and Menma said, taking Kimiko and going off.

* * *

><p>"You knew the Pirate King? You were apart of his crew?" Luffy asked in shock, a grin growing on Menma's face. "Of course. Naruto and Roger got along like best friends, it weirdly happened with me and Ace as well, it's surprising." Menma said with a chuckle, Luffy blinking at him.<p>

"How old _are _you?" Luffy asked, Menma giving a smile chuckle. "Never ask a ninja for their age Luffy, it'll only piss them off. Now let's see this next one, it's going to be funny." Menma chirped, Luffy looking back at the orb.

* * *

><p>"Menma! Naruto! Sakura!" Kimiko called, now the fresh age of 21, the training working perfectly on her. "Hmm? What is it Kimiko-chan?" Sakura questioned, they had just gotten into the village after Menma and Naruto left when Kimiko turned 19. Roger came back when Rouge claimed to have gotten homesick and missed her little sister so they were to stay for the week.<p>

"Did you hear the news?" Kimiko said with a devilish grin, Menma tilting his head in confusion. "Other than Rouge being in a few months pregnant and staying here, what else could there be?" Kimiko flashed her trademark devilish grin once again. "I met my perfect man!" Kimiko chirped, Naruto spitting out his drink of sake, Menma choking on a piece of meat he was eating while Sakura blinked.

"NANI?!"

* * *

><p>"Shishishi! You couldn't believe that?" Luffy asked excited, his voice having gone back to a whisper. "Of course, but this is your father were talking about. The Revolutionaries were stopping at the island as a second base, which they met. Me and Naruto didn't meet Dragon directly either, so we didn't have a clue about him." Menma replied, a chuckle escaping his lips at the memories.<p>

"Oi, this seems like the time I'd be born soon." Luffy decided to point out, both unaware of the company they attracted. The Mugiwara Crew and Ace were now watching the bubble in curiosity, Law, Kaito and Caesar not bothering to watch.

* * *

><p>"She's gone and our captain is dead. Kimiko isn't taking it well and Sakura is dealing with the newborn while we see what we can do." Menma said with a solemn look, now back at the village while Sakura feed the new born Gol D. Ace with a formula bottle of milk. "What can we do? We can't just keep him with us forever. The marines would catch on like the time before." Sasuke muttered, Naruto glancing a worried look at the child who was sleeping peacefully.<p>

"Let me take care of the child then." All four members of the Deadly Four froze up and turned their heads to see one Garp "the Fist". "Like hell!" All four roared, Sasuke moving to grab his katana while Naruto was moving to form a hand sign. "Hear me out. Roger asked me to take care of the child." All four flinched, stopping the attack they were going to bring.

"That is like our captain after all. Wanting a child to have a fresh chance without the onslaught attacking him for sins of the parents." Naruto said with a smile, Sasuke's face morphing into a scowl. "If you pull anything that would affect the child in any way, I'll kill you Monkey D. Garp." Sasuke threatened as Sakura handed the child over.

* * *

><p><em>'Was it good that I was born?' <em>

It had been a question that Ace was confused at his whole life. Until he met Luffy and Sabo, he was just darkness. The two boys brought him to the light. He didn't even know about the worrying four his whole life. That explains Naruto's true kindness when he met the blonde as a child.

Seeing the memory like the rest was a stab to the heart to prove that his father cared. Though he'd still hold a burning rage at the demon, he'd leave himself to actually care about one idea. His father wanted him to be born, the Deadly Four wanted him to be born, Sabo and Luffy wanted him to be born, that means it may have been good that he was born.

* * *

><p>"Naruto! Menma! Guess what Sakura just told me! It explains everything!" Kimiko chirped, it seemed like she was very sick. Her stomach was growing out for two months now, she's been vomiting and having wild mood swings as well. "What is it Kimiko?" Menma asked, rubbing his temples since he had a major hangover.<p>

"I'm pregnant!" Naruto immediately fainted, being the only family Kimiko had left since her mother and father passed away a few months ago. "What?!" Menma asked in shock, it being three years since Ace was born as well. Kimiko was now at least 26 years old, a reputation made as the "Bloody Rose" Wolf D. Kimiko, her bounty over 500,000,000 beli because of her famous assassinations. Her crew, the Red Pedal Pirates were disbanded when she find out about Rouge's death. Her ship, the Crimson Tulip, was kept by the shipwright of her crew.

"Who is the father?" Naruto croaked out as he sat up, nursing the bump on his head. "Monkey D. Dragon." Naruto fainted once again, the man had made his reputation of the most wanted man in the world. "I think you broke him." Menma chirped, Kimiko soon laughing her ass off.

* * *

><p>"Shishishi! Naruto kept fainting from such things." Luffy laughed out, still unaware of his crew watching on in shock. "I know, the baka couldn't handle quite a scare." Menma said with a fond smile, remembering his little brother with a laugh.<p>

"Can we finish please~!"

* * *

><p>"Monkey D. Luffy, he's very cute!" Sakura chirped, Kimiko holding the child who was laughing happily while cuddling close to his mother. "Very handsome, so when shall I train him?" Naruto teased, yelping as he got smacked by Sakura into a wall. "Don't you dare infect the child with that mind of yours Naruto!" Sakura growled out, Kimiko giving a laugh as the baby Luffy fell back asleep.<p>

"Why... me...?" Naruto croaked out, in bad condition as Kimiko laughed it off.

* * *

><p>"So, that's me as a child? Weird." Luffy said, crossing his arms while putting in his boshi. "Anyways, I feel my power starting to drain. We better hit the hay, all of you!" Menma called, the crew scrambling off as Ace hopped on. The mirror bubble popped as the next memory was going to show up, a devil fruit in the hand of someone before it popped.<p>

"Shishishi! Come on Ace, we better leave Menma alone." Luffy chirped, dragging his older brother off the roof towards the room to sleep. "Too close, Luffy must never know why his mother died." Menma whispered, leaning back to go back to sleep.


	37. Menma and the fangirls!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>"Hey! The newspaper arrived!" Menma yawned, stretching and hopping off the roof of the crow's nest, swiftly landing next to Luffy. Kaito perked up, turning back to normal after falling asleep as a dove, probably a trick he's be training with, of course if his devil fruit was compared to a Logia, the opposite would be compared as a Zoan. Ace was still knocked out until Menma poured water on his face, revenge for throwing him off the ship yesterday.<p>

"I'M GOING TO ROAST YOU ALIVE JACKASS!" Ace snarled out, hand alight as Menma giggled and let Luffy calm his big brother down. Ace shot Menma a glare in full blown anger as Menma snickered back, Luffy sitting on his brother's lap and checking out the paper. "Look! Doflamingo did carry out the side of the negotiation. As well as the alliance between Menma Namikaze of the Deadly Four, Shichibukai Trafalgar Law and Mugiwara no Luffy was made known to the world." Kaito said, trying to be the optimistic one in the morning.

"As well as a new picture and updated bounty for me, they even mentioned that I'm with my little brother, how sweet." Ace said in mixture of happiness and sarcasm. The picture showed Ace with his Scorching Style on his left arm, making Ace blink at it before swearing, pulling Luffy close to his chest automatically so he wouldn't knock his brother down. "That man I thought I killed, Steam, was a fucking damn marine who got a good shot of my new style." Ace swore like a sailor, surprising others of how much language the flame controller knew.

"The Scorch Style?" Robin asked, Ace giving a nod. "I combine my haki with my flames, making a crack in my armament haki like lava, but it scorches people and my bones, making it unsafe for me to use. As well as I can manipulate it so it won't burn without my bidding instead of needing oxygen or going off with carbon around. That's how I defeated Steam." Ace decided to let them know, pointing at his slinged left arm.

"As well as my allegiance to the Mugiwara Pirates, this is humoring indeed." Kaito said, stroking Kamui's feathers with a chuckle. "Shichibukai Sasuke Uchiha missing after an attack by a masked man, Deadly Four medic Sakura Haruno missing from the same thing?" Menma read in confusion, feeling his heart beat in worry. "Meh, serves the bastards right for joining the stupid World Government!" Menma spat, getting up and staring out at sea, ignoring the call Law was putting in to Doflamingo.

* * *

><p>"Especially something that you may want Mugiwara no Luffy, Illusionist Kitsune Menma." Menma perked up at the sound, his eyes widening considerably as he started shaking, he snatched the piece to the Den Den Mushi out of Luffy's hand, his anger soaring through the roof. "You had them targeted didn't you?! Since <em>he <em>didn't die I only have one other thing that the Deadly Four swore to protect with their lives! You made someone take Sasuke and Sakura down and took the damn accursed devil fruit!" Menma growled, rage fueling his adrenaline as he waited for the confirmation.

"Who knows, I wouldn't know what devil fruit you were speaking of unless you tell who really owns the devil fruit and what it is." Doflamingo said, Menma's eyes slitting up as Law took it from him. "_**I'LL KILL YOU BASTARD!" **_Menma roared out, hopping onto the railing of the Sunny for Ace, Luffy, Usopp, and Kaito to have to keep him from trying to swim after Doflamingo.

* * *

><p>"Arigato Sanji." Menma whispered, taking a tentative sip of tea, trying to get back to his normal and blissful mood. "What was with the outburst Menma-ya, what does Doflamingo have that is so important that it needed to be guarded?" Law questioned, Menma forcing the soothing tea down his throat before he'd snap at the doctor.<p>

"The... Mizu Mizu no Mi: Model Water Dragon." Menma said, flinching when he felt his voice raw and horrid, having used killer intent and haki on his vocal chords at his outburst. "Sugoi! It sounds really cool! Why would it need to be guarded?" Luffy asked in confusion, Ace rubbing the back of his head with a sigh.

"Because what if the World Government found out someone could control the sea and become something that belongs in it?" Ace questioned, trying to get Luffy to solve it without having to explain it. "They'd want that power in their control or destroy the person who wields the power." Kaito said simply, drinking the left over tea in boredom as Kamui played around in the water.

"That's why she died." Menma said, making everyone raise an eyebrow at him. "Who died?" Luffy asked, tilting his head in confusion. "W- WHAT THE HELL?!" Menma shouted as they all flew off, surprising everyone at the sudden waterfall appearing. Kamui immediately flew onto her master's shoulder quickly while Franky went to the wheel, Kaito's eyes focusing on the surroundings.

"Turn right!" Menma and Kaito shouted, though at the right it looked like nothing but a dead end. Everyone was at their stations except Caesar and Law, the latter digging his nails into the railing to hold on for his life. "JUST DO IT!" The trick and illusion devil fruit users cried, Franky doing so and for them to slip through the wall, shocking them all. "Just as I thought, this is the place." Kaito said, panting and landing on the ground while Menma rubbed his head.

"What place? This shouldn't even be here." Law said, Menma giving him a growl. "Of course! This is the place!" Menma said, a fond smile growing on his face as the ship reached smooth waters, being surrounded like they were inside a cave. "What is this so called place? This isn't even on my Log Pose!" Nami cried, Kaito flashing a grin and snapping his fingers. "**Switch." **The rock that blocked the exit disappeared, showing off the sunny sky once again. Everyone's faces but Kaito and Menma's were in shock or surprise at the very peaceful island up ahead, Menma and Kaito now grinning like mad men.

"This is my home island! Welcome to the Ninshū Island!" Kaito chirped, Menma taking a deep breath of air which made the devil fruit users quite dizzy. "Don't worry, most devil fruit users would have fled the air. Now you should be back to normal. Most people who get in here are devil fruit users, which the fog is somewhat filed by seastone mist. But now since we gotten this far it's out of the air." And so it was, the devil fruit users with the exception of Kin'emon, Robin, and Law grumbled about the air.

"How about we take one peaceful day to process the information we've received?" Menma suggested, feeling the annoyance of the bastards Doflamingo getting to him, and Kuro wouldn't let up on how Menma's mind was processing a swift death on Joker's head. "Sure! From all the stuff that happened on Punk Hazard, we deserve a quick break." Luffy chirped, secretly starting to catch on to why Menma was so upset.

* * *

><p>"Home sweet home." Kaito said, hopping onto the dock to show the vibrant villagers going around cheerfully, a normal day indeed. No one took notice to the Thousand Sunny, thinking it was just a new ship that the shipwright was building. "I'm home!" Menma called, hopping off while Ace followed in confusion, which a giant grin grew on his face.<p>

"Wait for it... three, two, one." Ace said, and then it happened, Menma was tackled into the water by a bunch of people, girls and some children to be exact. "Fangirls." Luffy and Ace inwardly shivered at the thought, randomly feeling that someone was watching their every mood and cheering them on. Law, and the other Straw Hats got the same feeling and shivered while Kaito merely ate some pocky he saved. Sanji looked in envy as the girls pulled an unconscious and probably dead Menma back along the dock.

"Menma-sama! Please awaken!" They cried, Menma yelping and taking off into town in a burst of speed, Kaito whistling at the sight while Ace and Luffy started laughing their asses off at the commotion that Menma was making.


	38. Leaving Ninshū Island!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Fangirls, you hate them." Menma said, finally gotten the fangirl mob away. Now the Mugiwara Crew were exploring the town, some even following Kaito to take them to some supplies. "Agreed!" Luffy chirped as Ace merely nodded, the two deciding to follow Menma while Law stayed with Caesar and Zoro.<p>

"So, this is your home?" Ace asked, Menma shrugging his shoulders. "Not that much, but it's the home that I came to from my past. Though it's technically home in this time. Maybe I'd show you guys my real home someday." Menma said, crossing his arms and glancing at the sun lit sky.

"Then fight me here!" Menma looked at the grinning Luffy in confusion. "You did say that I could fight you, and I want to here!" Luffy said, Menma giving a slight frown. "Not here. Fighting is outlawed here after the Deadly Four left. If we fight its execution." Menma said, Luffy giving a pout as Ace gave a sigh at his brother.

"Now can you tell us why you flipped out on the Doflamingo call?" Ace asked, Menma taking some free ramen from a vendor who gladly accepted the money that Menma tossed at him. "That devil fruit belonged to someone very precious to Naruto, me and the other deadly four members. While it's one of Luffy's family member's devil fruit. Same for you Ace." Menma said, slurping down the ramen as the two processed what he had said.

"My mom?" Luffy asked, his voice slightly cracking at the thought. "Of course. I didn't let you see all my memories, the next memory was your mother showing it off to Naruto and me, then we tell her she couldn't eat it and she ate it whole. We trained her power since we can control water, and the Marines found out. That was the day your mother died." Menma said softly, Luffy's eyes getting glossed over at the mention.

"The day she died, was a horror. The marines tried to take you as a hostage for her to give up piracy and being a assassin to join the Marines. Of course, Naruto and Sakura and Sasuke stepped in and destroyer three islands while protecting you. You were two at the time. Kimiko fought for her life, but met her end by Akainu and his magma drying up her water powers and getting her in the gut, much similar to Ace's almost near death." Menma said, his voice laced in hidden anger, sorrow and regret while Luffy's eyes widened.

"Akainu... that bastard!" Luffy yelled in rage, his straw hat now shadowing over his eyes. Menma shivered as he glanced along, seeing the sky just plain old normal. "We better get going. I'm sure Nami had the crew get all the supplies you've needed. It was a nice visit to the island, but if we don't want a cranky Law we better get back on course to Dressrosa." Menma said, Luffy's mold changing from an angered one to a cheerful one.

"You think Sanji would cook up a feast before we leave?" Luffy asked in excitement, Ace giving a forced grin. "Of course Luffy!" Ace said, Menma giving a small smile and following them back towards the ship. "Menma-sama! Catch!" Menma moved his hand to catch a katana, skimming at it but Ace caught the medical bag that was headed for Menma's face. "Arigato." Menma said, looking at the objects to be reminded of Sakura and Sasuke. He'd need to make sure Chopper had some supplies for him if he got injured, regular herbs wouldn't work for him.

* * *

><p>"LEFT!" Menma and Kaito cried, now they were back on track to heading out from the peaceful island, Franky turned left which they left the barrier and were back on track, Dressrosa easily seen from far away. "Finally!" Menma chirped, hopping onto the roof to go back to sleep as Kaito flipped out some cards for poker, which Nami conned Zoro and Ace in.<p> 


	39. Let the Fight Begin!

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: This is sadly the second to last chapter, because there's a twist in a few moments in the chapters. Don't worry, they'll be a new sequel coming along for it though! :3**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>"Finally! We've arrived!" Menma chirped, hopping off the ship to land swiftly on the ground. He glanced around, then he flinched when he heard something try to land somewhere without notice, seemingly the crew didn't notice either. Law soon gave an explanation of the plan, but a chakra spike made Menma walk off, Ace following his best friend to make sure he didn't get into any trouble while Kaito stayed back.<p>

"Good thing we got Menma and Sanji- ahh! Neither is here!" Chopper cried, Kaito giving a snicker. "They all took off a few minutes ago, Luffy took Sanji while Ace went to track down Menma who fled the scene. I guess that means I'll replace Sanji in this guarding the ship mission." Kaito said, letting Kamui sit on Chopper's antlers, which the reindeer got pissed off and shooed him away.

"Then you can make the ship invisible?" Brook asked, Kaito getting a tick mark and punching a rock, breaking the large rock into little pebbles and dust. "I am not an illusionist. I am a fucking magician!" Kaito said, very pissed off about being accused to make things disappear. He can't cloak things with some illusion shit!

"Gomen!" Brook said while shivering at the power Kaito showed. The magician merely walked back onto the ship with a bored expression soon after forgiving Brook.

* * *

><p>"Where the hell are we going?" Ace said, disguised with formal attire on him, Menma just holding a furry cloak over his regular outfit while keeping his Kitsune mask on his face. "To find Sakura and Sasuke, the masked figure who took them out is nearby, and I sensed their chakra going berserk. Right here." Menma stopped and pointed below, Ace giving a sigh while adjusting the sling still on him.<p>

"There's a sewer cover right there. Just rip it off while I make a distraction." Ace whispered, adjusting the sunglasses on his eyes as he lit a merchant's cart on fire. It soon caused panic, Menma ripping off the manhole cover and the two hopped in, Menma's tail recovering it soon after.

"Sakura! Sasuke!" Menma called, running along as Ace ripped off the sling and chased after him. The two soon entered a chamber, which looked a bit off in a sewer. "Menma! Ace! Look out!" Ace yelped as someone tackled Menma into the water, looking to see Sakura and Sasuke trapped in a cage, and the Uchiha's eyes were narrowed in rage.

"**Hiken!" **Ace called, burning the cage which the two ninja hopped in the water after the blonde, Ace hoping they'd come back up soon enough.

* * *

><p>"Time for you to die with our siblings." The masked man hissed, Menma struggling to get out of his grip. Menma's eyes widened when he caught on to what the man said, his power being drained from the water. "<strong>Chidori!" <strong>The man let go to dodge Sasuke's attack, Sakura pulling Menma up and tossing him at Ace.

"The man caught us off guard and knocked us out before we could fight." Sakura hissed, Ace slapping his forehead at the moment. "That man isn't just an unknown person, that's a Yami Naruto!" Menma yelled, Sasuke's eyes narrowing as he pulled out his katana to show Yami Naruto broke it. "Got ya kids! Time for you to die! Then I'll be out killing those who fight for the Mizu Mizu no Mi: Model Sea Dragon." Yami teased, a giant grin on his face as he disregarded the mask into the water.

"Sasuke! Catch!" Menma called, throwing the katana he received to the man. The raven haired boy caught it, and sliced the kunai Yami was wielding in half, making both eyes from the user and victim widen. "This is Orochimaru's Kusangi." Sasuke said in pure shock. "**Scorching Hiken!" **Ace called, catching Yami off guard and sending the man into the water. Yami screeched and went to throw Ace into the water but Sakura caught the punch and tossed Yami into the wall.

"This is a fight we will win." Sakura, Sasuke and Menma hissed, Ace's eyes widening at the relationship of the brothers and sister. Yami gave a laugh, snapping his finger as the wind picked up. The wind changed the area, Menma's eyes widening at Sasuke. "Did you fucking send us into another dimension?!" Menma yelled, the Uchiha rolling his eyes as Ace just watched in pure shock.


	40. Final Chapter

_**Shinxshinx1595 doesn't own One Piece or Naruto Shippuden.**_

_**Note: This is the final chapter! ;3**_

_**Enjoy.**_

* * *

><p>Ace was speechless at the epic fight in front of himself. Menma and Yami were colliding with speeds Ace has never seen before, Sakura and Sasuke jumping in when Menma jumped out. They collided and fought, summoning slugs, toads, snakes and foxes. Ace bit his lip so he wouldn't jump in and join the brawl that was happening in front of him.<p>

"**Rasenringu/Chidori/Rasengan/Cherry Blossom Tornado!" **All four yelled, Menma and Sasuke mixing their powers as Yami tried to do away with Sakura, but was hit with her attack. Yami was being hit back to back, and a flashing bright light consumed the four, making Ace instinctively flinch and cover his eyes at the brightness.

_Forget._

Ace's eyes widened as a hand grabbed his head, his memories of the Deadly Four being forgotten altogether. He fell limp in the cavern underneath Dressrosa.

* * *

><p>"What the hell?!" Naruto cried, slamming Menma off of him while kicking Sasuke and Sakura away. The area they were trapped in was pure white that turned into a beautiful orange. "Naruto! Good that your back! Now where the hell are we?" Menma asked, standing up for a dark cloaked figure to appear.<p>

"You four have broken the rules. You should have been dead a long time ago. We've finally have found out after that collision of attacks." The figure said, Sasuke giving a scowl while standing up. "What the hell will happen then?" Sasuke asked, the figure visibly giving a frown. "The world would reset and fix itself. It'll go back on track, no Kaito, no saving Ace. No visible impact except Wolf D. Kimiko keeping her powers."

"That's insane! Please give us a second chance!" Sakura said worried, her voice cracking after hearing such a thing. "I'll only give you one last chance. This is for only one of you, the rest will merge their memories and powers in that person I send back. This is your final chance to make an impact. If you don't do something good and make a huge impact, then you'd be sent back and the world would be completely normal."

"Then who shall go?" Menma whispered, glancing at the three next to him. "Naruto." Both Sakura and Sasuke said, Menma looking at the gawking blonde. "You sure about this?" Naruto asked, Menma giving a grin and raffling his twins head. "Of course! We'll always believe in you." Menma said, Naruto smiling.

"The devil fruits you've eaten will be merged into his body, but he'd be able to swim still because he technically hadn't eaten the fruit." The cloaked figure said, Menma, Sasuke and Sakura disappearing. "Goodbye Naruto." They whispered, giving the youngest one last hug before disappearing. Naruto felt his body change as he felt the powers and memories combine into his body altogether.

"This is your final chance Uzumaki. You'll be reborn into the future as Uzumaki D. Naruto. Good luck." The figure said, Naruto disappearing altogether.


	41. Author Note

_**I'd like to now mention I've made the sequel to Bond of Nakama. **_

_**It's called Memoir of a Hero! :3**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**-Shinxshinx1595**_


End file.
